Unseen Scars
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: Some say that time heals all wounds, but for many, the scar left behind is still very sensitive. Meryl for instance. Her dreams were shattered at 14, and Milly lost her only love. Well Vash? He has a lot of problems too. VashXMeryl KnivesXMilly
1. And She Cries

**Flashback:**

"Congratulations Mrs. Howard Johnson."

A blue haired woman laughed as her friend joked with her. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Her long silk dress trailed the ground with it's lace over throw. The dress itself touching the ground, looked like a lovely white stream. Its bodice was like one of the old world in the 1890's with its blue rose embroidery. The roses seemed to make her bright violet eyes shine all the greater.

He hair was pulled back and twisted except for two locks that were left out to perfectly frame her pale face.

Her lips, shaped like a porcelain doll, were painted with a ruby red lipstick. A bit of blush was brushed upon her cheeks followed by tan eye shadow making her eyes almost glow.

The woman still held her bouquet full of beautiful moonflowers.

"Thank you, George."

"So where is the lucky man, Carol?"

"He's making sure Meryl is okay. She's been avoiding us since the ceremony ended. I hope she's okay. I was going to take care of it myself but Howard insisted that he do it."

"Well I'm sure she's fine.

"You know, Howard really is very lucky. I was always trying to make you love me, but then Damien Strife came along and stole your heart away. It's a shame Damien had to leave this world so soon. Leaving a wife and child behind. It's still hard to believe it's real."

"I know. Howard was the one who came along and made my heart anew. He healed my worn and battered heart. I'm sure Damien is happy for me now."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Meryl?"

The fifteen year old turned to the man, revealing her tear stained cheeks and eyes red from crying. She looked up at the man, his brown hair hair-sprayed to his face, and his white tux. His silver tie was in his hand, but he had been wearing it earlier.

"Oh…Hi Mr. Howard sir."

"Are you okay, Meryl?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Is this about your father?"

Meryl was silent. She just looked down at the floor.

"It's alright Meryl. I understand you're hurt about your father leaving. I know you might think that I'm trying to replace him in your life, but I'm not. Your father was the most wonderful man I have ever met and no one, I mean no one, would be able to measure to be half the man he was."

"I know." Meryl said. "It's just I really miss him. I was always hoping, that is up to two years ago, that he was going to be the one to walk me down the isle or even meet my first boyfriend and intimidate him so that I will get mad a laugh about it later. But it's now becoming reality to me that he is never coming back." She choke out the last sentence with a sob as she put her face into her hands to hide the tears.

"Shh…shh." Howard pulled the teenager into a hug so she could cry on his shoulder.

Once the sobs had stopped Howard pulled Meryl back to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay now?"

Meryl sniffled. "Thank you Mr. Howard."

"There's no need to say 'Mr.' you can just call me Howard."

"Alright M-…Howard."

"Heh, well lets get back to the party!"1 Year Later

* * *

"Meryl!" Carol walked into her daughter's room and looked around, her hands placed on her hips "I told you to clean your room."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Well get it done. I am going into town for a little bit. I'll be back in a few hours okay?"

"Isn't it a bit late Mom?"

"I know, but I have to do a few things that I forgot to do earlier."

"Alright. I'll have my room clean by the time you get home."

"Alright sweetie. Be back later."

With that her mom left and the front door was heard to shut. "Thank goodness. Now to clean."

Meryl moved her hands to the end of a pile of junk and with one movement she shoved it all under the bed. Meryl dusted off her hands. "There, all clean."

Meryl walked out of her room to see if dinner was cooked by Howard. She walked down the hall and noticed that he wasn't in the living room. "Howard?" she walked into the kitchen. A light began to blink above her head. "Howaah!" Meryl fell after she tripped and the light went out in the kitchen. It was now pitch black.

The teenager acted as calmly as possible as she walked slowly to the junk drawer in the darkness. She felt her way across the room trying not to trip. Once she reached the other side she felt the counter for the third drawer and pulled out a flashlight. "Aha!" she screamed in victory. A bright light made a path around the room. "Now," she said to herself. "To change that light bulb."

She pointed the flashlight around the room to get a vague description of what was where. She knew not that standing in the doorway was Howard.

"Hey cutie…" His dark hair was tussled out of place and his face was pale. His jacket he'd worn, obviously earlier, was over his shoulder.

"Oh Howard. I've been looking for you…um what happened to you?"

"I just went to a parrty with my friends." He slurred. "Just had a good time with come friends is all."

"Oh…okay." The young girl backed into the counter with every step the man took towards her. She had never seen this man act so…unusual. It was scary to her.

"So what have you been up to Meryl?" He asked, dropping his jacket to the floor.

"Oh you know, just cleanin' my room." Her voice was quivering. The drunk man made her terribly nervous.

"Well, let's go check it out then." He said, decreasing the distance between them.

Meryl could feel the corner of the counter baring into her back painfully. She was trying her hardest to get farther away.

You can check it out. I think I'm going to fix the light and make some dinner."

Howard was close enough that she could smell the alcohol on his breath and sweat. "I said let's go." He grabbed her arm tightly.

"Howard let go, you're hurting me." Meryl said, tears pricking at her eyes. She tried to pull away but he only gripped tighter.

"I said let's go!" He grabbed her around the waist and carried her to her room. She kicked and screamed on her way trying to escape but it was to no avail. Before she knew it she was slammed down onto her bed and Howard was holding her tightly. That night he took her greatest bit of innocence.

* * *

Meryl's mother never knew of the incident until 7 months later when the moodiness and extra weight began to worry her.

"Meryl?"

"Yeah?" Meryl looked up at her mother with dark empty eyes. Eyes that

held only sadness which could not be explained. Eyes that scared her mother to death.

"What's been up with you lately. You seem… different."

"It's nothing. Really."

"It is something. You have crazy mood swings, you've gained about 30 pounds…what's wrong with you?"

"Momma, please don't hate me…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't hate me…"

"I won't sweetie, just tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm….pregnant."

Carol was speechless. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Who?" she said with a different tone that Meryl wasn't used to.

"What?"

"Who did this to you?"

"It was…H-"

"…Go on…"

"Howard."

Once again the woman didn't say a word.

"Momma?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. You're lying. You have to be." Carol stood up and looked down at her confused little girl.

"Momma, I'm not. You have to trust me."

"No! You're lying! You're a lying little whore!!"

"Momma please!" Meryl was crying harder now.

"Get out! Get out of my house!"

Meryl still tried to convince her mother to believe her, but the woman refused to believe what was the truth.

"Momma please listen!!"

"Get out!" Carol chased her daughter to the front door where Meryl tried one more time to get her mother to listen. The door was standing open behind her. "Momma! You have to believe me!!"

"NOW!" with that Meryl was shoved outside and down seven steps onto the hard earth.

* * *

Meryl opened her eyes to white. Only white. But her vision soon became clearer as she realized she was in a hospital bed.

"Doctor!" a woman said. "Doctor she's awake!"

An old man walked over to Meryl and peeked down at her. "Hello Ms. Strife. It's about time you opened your eyes. You've been asleep for three days."

Meryl tried to sit up but immediately fell back onto the bed as an immense pain shot through her. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my baby?" She didn't know why she asked. Maybe a part of her really wanted to be a mother. Maybe she would have forgotten what had happened and just love the child in spite of it all. Either way, she had to ask.

"I'm sorry Miss. Your baby didn't survive the fall. It's a miracle you did. You almost broke your neck the way you fell, on the railing and everything."

Meryl nodded silently.

"But I must warn you, the fall bruised and battered your ovaries. They, in some places, were torn. We were forced to give an emergency hysterectomy."

"I can't have any children ever?"

"No Miss. I'm very sorry."

* * *

1 Month Later

Meryl looked down at the piece of paper on the table in front of her. That small piece of paper will change her life, taking her mother out of it. "Ms. Stryfe? If you are completely sure you want to do this."

Meryl nodded. "I'm sure."

"And you're sure you don't want to press charges?"

"Yeah. Those two deserve each other." Meryl took the pen in her hand and signed, "Meryl Elizabeth Stryfe" on the dotted line. She was no longer her mother's daughter.

Her mother received a copy of the letter later that week, and cried. Her beloved_ husband, Howard, took her into his arms. He knew it was all his fault. But no one ever had to know._

_

* * *

Now? Now Meryl has no family. She says she writes to them and writes, instead, to the friends back home, or the nice old doctor, and a lot of times, to the lawyer that gave her freedom._

Back then she was sixteen. That was seven years ago. She now hasa new life. Her mother passed away a year ago, heart attack at age 52. Howard is still alive. Meryl still has memories of it all. The crying then. And even now... she will sometimes go into her room, hoping to be alone. She sits against her wall. And she cries.

**End Flashback**


	2. And They Dream

Meryl awoke in sweat. She had terrible dreams all the time, but none were as horrifying as ones of her childhood. Her childhood was a nightmare. Her m-...No, not her mother. Remember...She's alone.

Meryl has worked with Milly for five years now. They were like sisters now. They know everything baout each other. Including crushes for Vash, a crush, but love. With a hint of lust.

The blue haired woman stood up and got out of bed, desperately needing a shower. She gathered her rope and a towel and headed for the bathroom, longing to the hot water to pour down on her aching muscles. She stood in the shower for a little bit, just letting the water rinse away some of the sweat and tears that were shed in the night. She then washed away all of his troubles with rasberry soap.

Opening the curtain, Meryl grapped her towel and shook it around her hair to gather the water, letting her hair hand loosely around her face. Meryl then covered herself with her robe. Coveing the body that she hated and the scar from her childhood.

That scar was the one left behind when they took away all chances of having a true family. It was the only physical remainder of the whole incident from long ago. It was also the one scar that hurt the least.

"Meryl?" Milly called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Who else would it be Milly?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just hoping Mr. Vash had snuck in during the night."

Meryl smiled at the thought, wishing the same. " I know. It would be nice." Meryl opened the door. "I really wish he would come home."

"He'll come back."

Meryl grinned and thoughof something. "Oh Milly, was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Oh right. I'm going in to work a bit early so I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright bye!"

"Bye."

Meryl walked into her room and got dress and went straight to her typewriter.

_Vash has not caused damages in over a year. I believe that it is safe for him to go out of our hands._

Meryl read over the report and decide against it. _If I sent this in...they might call us back...and we may never see him again._ Meryl sighed. "Another day, another report unsent."

"MERYL!"

"Huh?"

Milly's voice called agin. "Meryl come here! Quick!"

Meryl ran outside to find her friend. "What is it?"

"Look."

Out in the distance, where he friend was pointing, was a spikey haired man that the girls had come to know as Vash the Stampede. On his shoulder was a pale look-a-like.

"Vash." Meryl whispered against the wind, taking a small slow step forward. "Vash!" She said louder as she took off running.

The blonde gunman grinned at the approaching woman. Grinning slightly but then also wondering whether or not she was going to slow down.

Nope. Meryl kept going, running, dust rising behind her. "Why you!"

Meryl stopped with a suddon halt and gave Vash a good punch over the head. "What took you so long?!"

Vash, who was now lying on the ground, made a squeaky response. "I'm sorry!"

"Well good." Meryl dropped her head where Vash couldn't see her face, orthe happy tears streaming down her face.

Vash stood up from the ground but left his unconcious brother lying on the sandy earth beneath him. He grinned brightly and looked down at the girl standing in fron of him. "Did you miss me?"

"How could I not miss you?" She said quietly.

Vash's grin becamse genuine. A true, heart filled smile. "I missed you too." He placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

The blue haired woman stopped thinking as she fell against Vash and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace. Vash hugged her back just as gently.

"I was so worried." She said, her voice muffled agains his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Vash felt his shirt become wet with the small girl's tears and slightly tightened his grip on her. "Don't cry. I came back. Please don't cry. I'm here."

"I thought you'd want to leave." with that Meryl collapsed into his arms.

"Meryl?" Vash shook her lightly.  "Aw man!  I can't carry both of you!"  He looked around to find Milly, though she as heading that way anyways.

"Mr. Vash!"  Milly looked down at Knives and Meryl.  "Need some help?"  Milly grinned.

"Yeah, hehe, I guess I do."  Vash reached down towards Knives but was suprised when Milly picked him up first.  "I'll get him Big Girl, you can get Meryl."

"Well I thought it'd be easier for you to carry her considering the long distance you've traveled with someone heavy like Knives.  Maybe you could use a bit of a break."

"There's no way I can when this arguement is there?"

Milly giggled.  "Nope!"  she lifted the pale blond psycopath onto her shoulder.  "Want me to get Mr. Wolfwood's gun for you?"

"Uh...that's okkkaayy...."  Vash said as Milly picked it up anyways and began to walk.  "Uh...thanks."

"No problem."

The two of them walked back to town, Milly talking about this and that.  Such as the first grey cloud and different things.

"It might even rain!  They are hoping so.  Do you know how wonderful it would be to have REAL rain Mr. Vash?"

"Yeah.   Anyways, Milly,"

"Hm?"

"Why did Meryl just pass out like that?  Has she not been getting enough sleep?"

"No.  Not really anyways.  She barely sleeps and when she does she as nightmares where she cries and sweats and sometimes even calls out the names of others."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who dooes she call out to?"

"Sometimes it's in fear and she calls out to her mother or tells someone to stop.  Usually in the same dream that happens.  Another person is many times you."

"To me?  She dreams about me?"

"I guess it would seem that way.  But she was really worried.  You were gone for two months."

Vash grinned.  _She worried about me....she **dreamed** about me. _Milly grinned as they approached town.

Vash laid the girl down in her bed, tucking her in tightly.  He sat down next to her, admiring her porcelain features.  Just knowing that beneath those eyelids rested the lavender gray orbs of understanding made him love even the thought of her. 

Loving her didn't happen over night.  He fell for her gradually and realized it right before he became Ericks. He was lying in the dark allyways barely inside Lina's town.  He felt as though he was nothing.  Only emptiness.  That night, he had his first peaceful night since the August an fifth moon incident.  His dream...was of Meryl.

At first he didn't know what to think of the dream that warmed his heart.  Then he noticed why thoughts of her made him feel... lighter. He knew then... that he had fallen in love with the young woman he had come to know as Meryl Strife.  But of course... no one had to know.  Not even Lina knew about when he cried at night thinking he'd never see the girl again.  Never see the one he loved.

Now, seeing her, knowing that she cared so much as to dream and worry for him, he knew how lucky he was to even be in the presence of such a goddess like her.

Vash's hand slowly reached towards Meryl's face.  He felt her steady even breaths agains his finger tips as they gently brushed against her soft pale cheek.  He simeled as she nuzzled gently against his hand. Yet something else soon drew his attention.  A single tiny tear, streaming it's way down her face, and a name called out with a sad whishper.  "Vash..."

Vash brushed the tear away gently and whispered softly "I'm here." as she cried silently in her dreams.

"I know."

****

Vash closed the door quietly and walked into the kitchen/Knives's bedroom wher Milly was cooking what he hoped to be a delicious meal.

"Hey Milly!  Whatcha cookin'?"

"Some rice pudding.  Do you want some?"

"Uh...sure.  I guess."  Vash sat down at the table.  "Umm..Milly?"

"Yes?"  she turned to him smiling.

"Does Meryl seem paler...or skinnier to you?"

"Yeah.   I guess it's because of her lack of eating.  Every time she sits at the table, she moves her food around her plate with her fork until she decides she's not hungry and goes back to her room or to work at the saloon."  Milly sighed.  "I hope...that you coming back will make her happy enough to eat again."

Vash smiled.  _I could make her happy again. _

__

Meryl once again woke up crying.  Her dream was once again horrible.  She dreamed that he was hurt.

_"Vash!"  Meryl cried, clasping her stomch in pain.  "Vash!"_

_Meryl soon felt two strong arms wrap around her and looked back to see the tall gunman holding her close.  "I'm here."  He didn't have to say any more.  He couldn't, that is, before he was shot...by his own brother._

_Knives dropped to his knees, his gun beside him.  "No...m-m....my brother....I....I KILLED HIM!"  Knives cried into his hands._

_Vash's final words came out as clear as day.   "I'm here."  _

_Meryl weeped and help him close.  "I know."  she whispered as he faded from existance.  "I know."_

This wasn't the first time she'd had that dream.  In fact, compared to other ones like it, this one was majorly sugar coated.  It was weird for her to have dreams repetedly like that, so she really wondered what it all meant.

Meryl walked around the house.  Clearly she had missed dinner, considering it was around 2 in the morning.  The room Meryl soon reached was they spare room they had set up for when Vash came back.  So she was very well aware that behind the door lay a spikey blonde gunamn she had known as Vash the Stampede.

Meryl slowly reached for the door, its cold metal handle soon toughing the ball of her hand.  The door squeaked open to reveal nothing but pitch black.  The only think Meryl could actually see was the glimmer of light reflecting off the cage on Vash's shoulder.

She followed the light to the man.  The cage being her only sign of where to go.  In the moonlight she could see his beautiful face.  It was probably the only place that was left unscarred.  The rest of his body was battered and torn with reminders of his selflessness and bravery.  Those reminders were that he would give his life to the fate of mankind.  Those features about him, were the ones Meryl loved him for.

Meryl placed a hand on his cheek gently and smiled.  His skin was so soft.  His hair was tussled and hanging hin his eyes, blowing up and down with each breath he took.  A silent tear crept down his cheek.  "I'm here." he whispered, gently crying.

"I know."  She told him, hoping to soothe his pain.

Vash stopped crying as he whispered "I'm here."  once again into the night air.

Meryl looked down at his beautiful sleeping form and prayed over and over in her mind that the dreams they have had were just that.  Dreams.  Figments of their imaginations they had while sleeping.  She prayed over and over that they were definately not....omens.


	3. And She Sleeps

Vash slowly opened his eyes, tears stained on his cheeks. That dream. That damned dream again. He'd had it before, always the same. Meryl was wounded, he hugs her, and Knives shoots him. And every time it seems as though Knives was regretful. Like it was not his intention to do so. But none the less, Vash soon fades away.

The tall man often wondered why those dreams came, but the subject at that time being was who or what was holding his hand. To answer such a simple question is just as well...simple. He rolled over to look the culprit in the eye. But the culprit he knew so well to be Meryl, was fast asleep.

Vash smiled, not really caring why she was there. To him, everything was unexpected, so he didn't have time to ask why about every good or bad surprise he got. This was definitely a good wound though. What guy in their right mind wouldn't like to wake up to a beautiful woman asleep, her head lying next to his hand, while clasping it tightly? To Vash, this was definitely a blessing.

Smiling, Vash sighed and decided that she would most definitely kill him if she woke up here...like this...with him. Letting go of her hand, unfortunately, he rose from his bed. She snuggled against the edge of the sheets, causing the man to stifle a small chuckle. Letting the moment pass, he put one arm under her knees and the other under her neck, carrying her to her own bed.

Vash looked at the bed, hoping to one day fill the empty space in the king size bed. In other words, he hoped one day she'd feel the same as he did for her. None the less, he laid her limp body on the bed to sleep. Leaving the space empty once again.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he once again admired her beautiful face. Her pale complexion, her red lips, her slightly blushing cheeks, her red lips again. Oh those lips so luscious and bright how they taunted him so. He longed to taste them. Longed to love them. To love her. For her to love him. Just for one night. But then at the end of the night he so wished for, he would once again wish the same. Because one night will never be enough.

Vash walked towards the door when a small voice stopped him.

"Please..."

Meryl had tears pouring down her cheeks. "Please believe me..."she cried, her voice slightly raspy.

Vash walked towards her again, worried about her nightmares. "Meryl...shh..." He said, trying to sooth her gently. He laid her head against his shoulder and petted the back of it.

"I'm not a liar...I'm not..." She cried and held him tight. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Vash tightened his grip and whispered soothing prayers in her ear. "Shh... it's okay... everything is alright now..."

"You...you killed it..."

His eyes widened. Who killed what?

"Mom... you killed her..."

Her?

"Momma, you killed my baby..."

Vash held her tight, slightly wondering how it happened, or if maybe Meryl was just imagining the whole dilemma in her dream. Never the less, he held her tightly, empathizing with her as she cried on his shoulder.

_dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dreamy dream..._

"_Why didn't you come to my funeral Meryl?"_

_The petite girl furrowed her brow. "Because I don't know you."_

"_But...am I not your mother?"_

"_Aren't mothers supposed to believe daughters in serious situations?"_

"_Aren't daughters supposed to tell the truth in serious situations? You lied the whole time! Howard never touched you! He went to jail for no reason and you know it! He loved you Meryl!!"_

"_Don't I know it...he loved me a BIT more than I wanted him too though."_

"_Shut up!" Carol screamed, her voice echoing in the white abyss. "You're lying! You've always been a liar! Tell the damn truth!"_

"_Please! Momma!" Meryl said, tears pricking her eyes. "For once! Please believe me!"_

_Carol walked over towards her daughter, arms waving and screaming, "Believe a lie? I'm not an idiot Meryl! I now you're a lying little whore!"_

"_I'm not a liar! I'm not!"_

"_If you're not lying then where's the baby?!"_

"_You...you killed it."_

"_What?"_

"_Mom...you killed her..."_

"_No..." Now it was the mother's turn to cry._

"_Mom... you killed my baby. You pushed me down the stairs and killed her, taking away every chance to ever have another."_

"_No...no...the baby...no..." Carol sunk to her knees and cried. Cried for all the years she thought of her daughter never coming back and now finding out that she was truthfully the cause of it. She cried for the baby she killed. And most of all, she cried because she caused her daughter so much pain and suffering even though she didn't deserve any of it. She caused all of it. Carol punished her daughter... for being raped. For losing her little bit of innocence involuntarily to her stepfather at the age of fourteen. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything...I'm so sorry."_

"_I know." Meryl kneeled next to her mother and, for the first time in 9 years, she wrapped her arms around her in a gentle hug and cried on her shoulder._

"_I've always loved you Meryl. You've always been my daughter."_

"_I missed you Momma."_

"_I missed you too." Mother and daughter reunited at last. Mother finally being able to rest in peace._

_no dreamy no dreamy no dreamy no dreamy no dreamy no dreamy no dreamy no dreamy no dreamy no dreamy no dreamy no dream_

Meryl, for once in a very long time woke up in peace. And, for the first time since her father died, she felt safe. AS if the man holding her had something to do with it.

Wait...man...blonde...tall...scarred...

"Vash?" The grip on the girl tightened before it let go and Meryl was able to see him clearly.

Vash yawned widely. "Oh...good morning."

"Good morning Vash. Did you sleep well?"

Vash nodded with a dumb grin.

"That's good...but why are you holding me?"

"Oh uh... hehe..." Vash though for a second, wondering whether he should mention was she sleep spoke last night or wait...yes...wait to tell her...perfect. Now he just needed and excuse. "Um...well...I sleep walked in her...yeah that's it!"

"Oh really?"

"Really." With that Vash was pounded down to the ground by an angry insurance girl.

"Start locking your doors then. That way you don't walk out of your room." and she left the room to fix breakfast.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Milly?" Opening the door Meryl peeked inside.

"Mmm..." a lump in the blankets said.

"Milly... It's time to get up. We both have to work today."

"Mm...five more minutes Mommy..." she groaned.

"Hmm...Milly...I have pudding."

"Pudding!" The brunette screamed, standing on top of her bed.

"But you can't have it until this evening."

"Aww...shucks." Milly stepped off of the bed as Meryl left to fix a quick breakfast.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Meryl looked around the room, wondering what to cook. Options were....pancakes, donuts, pudding, muffins, cereal, oatmeal, eggs, toast, and more. She decided on strawberry muffins.

The scent of strawberry quickly filled the house, causing Vash and Milly to head toward the source.

"I've never had strawberry muffins before Meryl." Vash said, sitting at the table waiting eagerly for the fruit concoctions to be finished.

"You'll love them Mr. Vash, and Meryl always makes them perfect. You may like them as much as donuts."

"Never!" He gasped.

"But maybe..."

"All done!" Meryl said, holding out a pan of strawberry pastries. "Take some."

Vash took a cautious bite of his muffin and gasped. "They are almost as good as donuts!" With that, Vash took for more in each hand and ate them in a flash.

"Any more?" He asked, spewing muffin crumbs everywhere.

"Not for you. I have to eat too."

"Aww..."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Meryl walked along the dusty street, having abandon Milly at the construction site of a new building. It was cold out, and she had to actually wear her cloak for more than just a place to hide her derringers, but it was still cold. She could see her breath in the air like fog. It wasn't usually cold like this during the day and without a satellite, she worried how cold it would be in the night.

The blue haired girl walked on, holding her arms for warmth, but suddenly stopped, seeing a single white flake touch the back of her hand and disappear.


	4. And He Smirks

Yeah, I re-did this chappie. My reviewer, Inkydoo, reminded me that, yes, people should be a bit more interested about the sudden snow. Thanks Inkydoo So here is a new fluffier and more descriptive version of **_Snow Covered Romance_**

Meryl looked up at the sky, which was usually the same azure color, the gray cloud, a.k.a the talk of the town, was directly over head. Slowly more of the white flakes began to fall faster and heavier over the ground. "What is...this?" Meryl asked herself. "It's...beautiful." She forgot about work... this was to...astonishing to miss for being hit on by countless men and being grabbed on her rear end.

The twenty-three-year-old ignored the white flakes in her hair and ran back to her house. She wanted to show Vash this wonderful new thing she had discovered. She had to.

Running into her house, smiling all the while, she swung open Vash's door, waking him from his nap in the process. "Vash..." she panted, unnerving the tall gunman.

"What? Meryl...what's wrong?" The spiky haired man got up from his bed.

"Come outside! You have to see this!"

"What is it?"

"Come on!" Meryl grabbed his hand, dragging him out the front door.

The raven haired woman ignored the other townspeople's coos of amazement which rang through the town. Little kids had come outside and begun playing in the white flurries. The little boys soon came up with a new invention of a ball made of the substance and a war between other kids by throwing them at each other.

Meryl pointed up at the white crystals falling from the sky. "Look..." her voice was almost a whisper.

Vash's eyes widened as he looked at the frozen droplets fluttering from the sky. "Wow..." His aqua crystal eyes looked over the white earth, and then his hand. It was still entwined with Meryl's smaller one. Not that he minded. Lavender gray eyes met his own as they blushed and let go of one another.

Vash smiled as an idea struck him. "Meryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Follow me. I think I have something to show you."

"Okay."

Vash ran slow enough for her to follow up to the cliff both so fondly remembered. He could see the whole town from up there, covered in a thin blanket of white. "It's amazing isn't it?"

They could see the people playing in the icy flakes, tossing them, making figures with it, laying down making angels in it. It was so new that they didn't know what to think. They just knew it made things cold, it tasted like water, and it was everywhere.

"Yeah." Meryl laid her cloak down on the ground and sat down. "But...what is it?"

Vash smiled at her curiosity and pure innocence. _Cute._ "Rem told me about this. It's called 'snow'. She also told me that it came in a season called 'winter', a season that's always cold. But Gunsmoke is usually really warm so I don't think it is winter here."

"Oh." Meryl sighed. _I love hearing him talk. His voice...his...intelligence, though he may not show it, almost ties up to his beauty._ "Vash?"

"Hm?" He turned his gaze to her. She made snow melt with her beauty.

"What makes winter and the seasons?"

"Heh, to tell you the truth I don't really remember."

"Oh." Meryl stated, slightly disappointed as she reached up to cover her arms from the wind.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Oh." Vash wrapped his arms around her small frame, giving her goose bumps. "Feel better?"

"Mm-hm..." She mumbled.

Vash slightly tightened his grip on her as he breathed in her vanilla scent. The essence of her lingered in the air as he subconsciously nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

The sudden contact sent goose bumps down Meryl's spine once again. But she didn't mind.

The chills faded, but the warmth did not. He was like a security blanket, and she never felt so safe. If Gunsmoke was to explode, she felt she would be perfectly safe in his arms.

She closed her eyes, letting this feeling linger, as she took a deep breath. His scent, was unlike anything she had ever encountered. It wasn't a cologne, it was just...Vash. There were no real words to describe it besides that.

Her petite arms wrapped around his as she relaxed in his arms.

It all felt like a dream to him. One that had been played over and over while he slumbered. A dream that turned into a cruel reality as he opened his eyes. Therefore, he refused to open them this time. He just wanted to hold her like this...forever. And if they were to freeze to death...then so be it.

Vash moaned into her neck, this was lovely.

As she felt him vibrate against her, she felt the same. She would love to just sit there forever.

Meryl turned to face him, she had to see his beautiful face, just to make sure it was real. He still refused to open his eyes to reality, even though his dream was reality.

He loosened his arms, feeling her squirm away. His dream had ended, he opened his eyes, to see hers. Her smoky violet eyes were looking into his with such compassion.

Meryl noticed that he was staring back at her and immediately blushed, standing up. "I...um...I should go back now." She walked away.

No..."No..." Vash said, "Don't go." He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Tears sparkled in the air as they were thrown out of her eyes. _She's...crying._

"No..." Vash said, "Don't go." He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Tears sparkled in the air as they were thrown out of her eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I have to go...I have to go..." The overflowing tears streamed down her cheeks as she bowed her head, trying to pull her arm away from him.

The tall gunman held her arm, reaching for the other. As he held her he saw the trickles falling from her lowered head to the ground. "Meryl,"

"Let go of me..." She almost whispered.

"Why are you crying?" He responded, also whispering.

"I...I don't know..." She admitted.

Vash's arm moved around her back as he hugged her gently. He felt her face gently bury into his chest. "Please...tell me what's wrong?" _I want to know you. I don't like to see you sad._

"I...I can't..." She choked out slightly, gripping the cloth of his white button up shirt. She was gently pulled away with one arm. His hand slowly pulled her chin up so she could see his face.

"You can... you can tell me anything. I will understand."

"I...I don't want to be hurt..."

What? "I don't understand. Meryl, you should know I would never hurt you. I care for you too much."

A smile gently touched her lips as she stared into his understanding eyes. Their gazes locked as he leaned down, his breath tickling her lips. She unknowingly closed the small gap between them as she leaned up.

Both of them were shocked by her action, but neither were angry by it, and neither wanted to pull away.

Vash reached around her and pulled her closer as he leaned down further. He felt as small arms reached around his neck.

His lips parted as he gently licked her bottom lip, begging entrance, which he was soon granted. His tongue roamed this new territory as it was massaged by her own, causing him to moan into the kiss.

For both it was far to early when they pulled back for air. Meryl's eyes were glazed over as she looked up into his, which were in the same condition. "I...uh...I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry." She said, though not really sorry for it at all.

"Meryl..." Vash brought his hand to his lips. Had she really done that?

"I'm sorry Vash...I just uhh... I got caught up in the moment that's all." She said, laughing nervously like she had done so many times before. Vash only stood still in astonishment, still stunned at her action.

Tears glistened, unshed in her silky lavender eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry." With that, she escaped his grasp, running back home. Back to her sanctuary and away from embarassment.

Vash snapped back to reality at the sudden absence of warmth in his arms. The figure he'd been so close to had disapeared. As he looked up he saw her, she was away from him. _Damn it! I finally get close to her and I'm too stunned to say anything!_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Thompson!" athin tallman withlongblackhairyelled his yellow hat and brown slacks had his name on them, Ben Roberts.

"Sir? Why are you using your...umm...what was it called...snatsy voice?"

"My patsy voice! Anyways, today is a holiday! Or, at least, for me itis. IT'S SNOWING!"

Milly laughed. "So I go home?"

"Huh? Oh uh...yeah! GO HOME!!"

"Okay. By Mr. Ben!"

Milly walked down the road, hearing the sattelite report by people repeating them to their neighbors. Their cheers brightened her smile. "Today's a good day." well...it was before she went in the house.

"Good morning spider. Where is my brother?" And with that...he smirked.

**Note: Nope, no confession just yet, I told you it was going to be changed. **


	5. And their Hopes Shattered

Vash ran after the petit woman, into town and to their house. After running inside after her he stopped. Dead in his tracks. "Kn-Knives?"

"Ah, Vash. Just the _plant_ I wanted to see."

Vash's eyes narrowed. "Milly, could you excuse us for a moment."

"Right. I need to check on Meryl anyways." With that, the big girl left, not hearing the stuttered thanks from Vash.

Vash's head fell, along with his heart, to the floor. It hurt knowing Meryl was upset.

"Aww, how sweet," Knives started. "Little brother has found a new _pet_."

"Knives." Vash said, making a warning with only the tone of his voice. "Be quiet."

"What's wrong? Hate the truth? That is all she is, you know. Once she withers and dies..."

"**Knives..."** Vash raised his voice slightly.

"You'll find another one, and forget all about her." Knives whispered, now leaning over in Vash's ear.

"Shut the hell up Knives!" Vash slammed his fist through the kitchen table as he looked up at his brother with piercing blue eyes.

Knives smirked once again. "Ooo...temper temper little brother." Knives stood up and walked around the room. "You know, you really shouldn't have developed feelings for this spider," He leaned back over in Vash's ear as he whispered: "Knowing I could kill her just as easily as I did Rem."

That did it, Vash finally had it...and snapped. "Shut the fucking hell up Knives! You've lost your fucking mind! You killed the only woman who loved us! She was our mother. And you...you dirty bastard... you fucking killed her..." His voice became nothing more than a mere whisper. "Why...?"

"She was inferior." Knives stated simply. "She was lowly."

"Low?" Vash looked at him, his eyes glowing in rage. "You don't want to talk about low Knives. You've never had anyone truly befriend you besides that blue-haired lunatic, you've never truly cared for ayone but your damn self, and you tried to kill your own damn brother!"

"I tried to kill you huh?! Vash you pulled the damn gun first! Did I ever try to shoot you over a hundred years ago? No! You just shot me in the damn leg! In July, wasn't it you that aimed at me? And wasn't it you who showed up at my personal Eden aiming a gun at me? I do believe it was!"

"But did you suffer half as much as I did?"

"Yes damn it I did! I was alone for eighty years while you ran happily with your friends. Then I finally find you again, hoping maybe if you had no one left you'd, maybe, just maybe, come back to me. But then you aim at me again! So I gave up trying to be your brother! I was alone again. Legato only made things worse. Trying to be you. I finally decided he could be my brother. But only if you weren't. Only if you were dead."

"Well, whiled trying to accomplish my death, you destroyed two of our brethren. Congrats."

"Why do you think I ordered Legato's death?"

"Nice. Killing the only person who wanted to be your friend. Talk about low Knives."

And with that, Vash turned away. Knives only watched him... as he slowly walked away.

>>>>>

Vash let go of his breath, tear stinging his eyes as he closed the door of his room behind him. "Rem... How can I help him? How do I take care of him? And Meryl...I hurt her most of all. I don't know what to do."

>>>>>>

"Milly. Go on. I just need some time alone."

"Meryl-"

"Pease. I'll talk to you about it later."

"Okay." Milly responded hesitantly.

Meryl listened as the door clicked shut. The room suddenly became cold and lonesome. Milly's naturally warm personality was no longer present in the suddenly large empty room.

Vash's roars, along with Knives' were certainly heard throughout the whole house. His voice too. Vash's. His voice was the one that lingered in her head.

His voice was so angry. Worse than she had ever heard. He actually sounded like he would kill someone that bothered him. What had Knives said that made him so mad? Not that she wanted to know. But she would like to prevent him from getting upset.

Meryl covered her ears, hoping to muffle the sound of Vash's voice. She didn't want to hear his voice at all. Just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. Why had she done something so _stupid? _She actually kissed him, and her excuse was pitiful as well as her action. Getting caught up in the moment? What kind of idiot would get caught up in the moment and kiss someone? Obviously her. What kind of idiot did she think he was.

She listened as heavy footsteps made their way down past her room, to Vash's room. His door was closed loudly, and muffled sobs came from the other side of the room. Meryl's eyes lingered with unshed tears as she leaned back against the wall which separated the two rooms. She slid down to the floor, curling her knees into her chest. And she cried.

He was doing the same. His knees were curled up in his chest, and he was crying. Crying about the whole day. A day when something like snow appeared was supposed to be a good one. Not one like this. Not one where two peoples hopes were shattered.

>>>>>>>

On the cliff outside of town, the one the two sat at earlier that day, a woman stood. She was tall, her face hidden in a brown trench coat which was buttoned up completely for warmth. As the wind blew by her hair danced with it, flowing in the icy breeze with the snow flakes. She smirked evilly, showing her white teeth, and laughed evilly, her maniacal laughter filling the night sky.

As another gust of wind blew by, snow being pulled from it's resting place to swirl in the breeze, the tall figure disappeared. But her laughter still rang throughout the snow covered town of sleeping citizens. Being heard even by the battered moon, and it's friends, the stars.


	6. And He Has No Mercy

Milly worked silently, re-bandaging his battle wounds from his very violent and intense family feud. Her smile, still plastered on her face as if she was a child's lifeless doll seemed more fake than usual. Her eyes weren't filled with happiness, but instead with anger.

No one could blame her after all. He was the one that killed the only man she'd ever loved and tried to do the same to her best friend. He was going to kill his only family. For them to be brothers, they were much different. The only characteristic the twins shared was the strong passion they had for their own beliefs.

Meryl still hadn't told Milly why she was so upset three days before hand. Of course, she still hadn't come out of her room since then either. Neither had Vash. She didn't know whether or not their problems were the same ones, but she was sure Knives had something to do with one of them.

"Mr. Knives, you're done. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No. But I would like to know something from you. Why is it that you do not cower in the sight of me? Has my brother told you nothing about me?" Knives glanced up at her curiously.

"Actually," Milly responded. "Mr. Vash has told me everything about you. It's just that my anger with you covers up my fear of you. Besides, my middle big brother used to always tell me 'there's nothing afraid of but your own fear.'"

Knives smirked. "Smart words for a spider to say. Though I would like to know why you are angry with me."

"You'll find out some day." And with that statement, she left him to think.

* * *

Meryl stared blankly at the plate Milly had left her sitting on the night stand. It was the fifth plate Milly had left there in the past three days. And the fifth plate the tall woman would take back, cold and untouched. If Milly was lucky, the water she had left would be gone. But that had only happened once when Meryl threw the glass against the wall.

The short girl's eyes were red and swollen to the point in which it hurt to blink. So she actually tried to restrain it. It also hurt to move her eyes as if to look around, so she stared straight ahead, day and night, except when she might get a five minute nap and an eternal nightmare.

* * *

Vash's knees hadn't come out of his chest. His body hadn't moved from that very spot against the wall. His back was hunched over and his arms were laying on his knees and being used as a cushion for his head. Tears still streamed down his cheeks and his eyes were red from how often they would have tears forcing their way out.

The tall man forced himself to his feet, knowing he couldn't sit there in his room forever, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to do as Rem said. He had to take care of Knives.

He stepped over the now cold plate of food Milly had left sitting on the floor, and made his way to speak to his brother once again.

* * *

"So you finally decided to leave the depressing state in your room, eh Vash?" Knives looked up at his brother with "innocent" eyes.

"I can't stay anywhere forever with a brother like you. After all, I can't even stay in a state of happiness without you messin' it up."

"I'm sorry Vash."

"No you're not."

"I know."

Vash glared at Knives. "Why do you love it when I suffer? What did I do that was so horrible to you Knives?"

"Well, since the crash you never treated me like your brother, but more like your enemy. So I though, why not make it a two-sided battle, you know, make our feelings mutual. So I made you my enemy as well."

"You weren't my enemy. But you weren't my brother either. You changed after a while on the ship, and then you decided to kill everyone. I couldn't let you do that."

"You are so naive Vash. "

"Why? Because I am optimistic and try to see the good and not the bad? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but that doesn't always happen. I never do see good in you. You know why? Because you are nothing but pure evil!"

"No, Vash. Pure evil is humanity. They kill, steal from and rape their own kind, sometimes their own family. They have no mercy." Knives looked Vash straight in the eye. "Wouldn't you consider that pure evil?"

"Yes. But you do have a similarity between them you know."

"What's that?"

"You are stereotypical. You see a human and think, 'murderer' before you even get to know them. What about the good people. The ones that actually help and not kill?"

"Name one."

"Milly."

"Who?"

"The tall girl who has been helping you all this time. She re-bandaged you fed you, fed me, and actually took care of you after all that you've done to her."

"She only did that to help you. She wouldn't help me if she didn't have to."

"Exactly. I treat her nicely, and she treats me with the same respect. If you were to respect them, they would help you out Knives. Even if they hate doing them."

"What the hell have I done to that girl Vash?! Why the hell have you told her?!"

"Everything. You killed my family on the ship, you caused July and Augusta, you tried to kill me, you killed her only love, you want to destroy all humans you-"

"Wait, her 'only love'? What kind of mushy shit is that?"

"That mushy shit is the truth. There is a thing out there called love Knives and please, do **not **make me explain the birds and the bees."

"Oh, please, I know what love is."

"And one day you might just feel it. Until then, just know that you took away her most important person in the world."

"Hm." Knives laid his head on his pillow and grinned proudly.

"What are you so happy about?" Vash glared at his smiling twin.

"I actually caused her a lot of pain. How nice."

Yeah, that deserved, and earned, a hard punch in the jaw from Vash. "You dirty bastard. You talk about humans not having any mercy when you sit here laughing at someone's pain. You're sick."

Vash walked towards the door and opened it. "Where are you going?" Knives asked.

"I need a drink."

* * *

****

Yeah, took me long enough huh? Anywho, little poll for ya. Should I

A) make Vash addicted to drugs,

B) Make Meryl addicted to drugs

C) none of the above

D) All of the above

or E) other (specify)

TELL ME IN DA REVIEW!!


	7. And He Goes Too Far

Meryl breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly. She had to get out of her room, after all, it wasn't as if he'd gotten mad or bugged her about it or anything. Yeah, she'd just made a complete idiot out of herself. Nice. But still, she could just sit in her room moping around while Milly takes care of the man that killed her lover. _I wouldn't doubt it if Vash is just at a bar or something having the time of his life._ _He probably hasn't helped Milly at all._

Meryl opened the door and exited her room. "Milly?" She called, walking down the hall. "You home Milly?" She wiped her eyes and tried to put on a fake smile. "Milly..."

Meryl walked into her friends room, a horrible feeling enveloping her. "Milly...Where are you?" She opened the door to Milly's room, peering in only to see her friends unconscious body....asleep in her bed. (A/N: You get scared a little? just a little? No? Darn...)

The shorter girl smiled at the woman warmly. _Poor Milly, she must be exhausted. Especially since she's been taking care of Knives **and **me for the past few days._

Meryl left the room, deciding she was finally hungry, thanks to the absence of her appetite earlier, but stopped at the end of the hall. _They_ were arguing again. About what? Oh well. She waited until they stopped screaming, listening as Vash left to get a drink, slamming the door behind him. She then walked slowly into the kitchen.

"How long were you spying?" Knives sneered. (A/N: I do believe that is the first time I've used "sneer" in one of my stories. Heh.)

"Not as long as you were screaming." She replied, smirking at the man.

Knives rolled his eyes, "Great, until I'm healed I have to deal with a dim-witted Amazon, a naive brother, and a smart-ass midget."

Meryl looked at him evilly. "You better believe it." She reached up towards a box of unbrewed coffee. man, that was what she needed. A hot cup of caffeine.

As coffee started its way through the large percolator, it's scent filling the room, she made eggs. Only the smell of it all was making her hungrier.

Knives watched as she sat down with her plate, lowly sipping the black liquid from her cup.

"What?"

Knives looked at her, slightly confused. "Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me."

"No reason, I just thought you cared enough about my brother to go look for him."

"He's a grown man, he can have himself a drink. He has before."

"Man, hmph. You really are an idiot."

"What?" Anger was obvious in Meryl's voice as she glared at the wounded man.

"Vash rarely drinks, and when he does, he **really** needs a drink. I may hate my brother, but that doesn't mean I don't know his actions."

"I've seen him with beers all the time."

"You sure he didn't just pour it out? Or even speak to the bartender about non-alcoholic beer?"

Meryl was quiet.

"Hmph, and I thought you **_loved _**him."

And then _she_ walked out the door.

* * *

Vash sulked in the corner of that lowlife bar, six glasses of alcohol taking toll on his awareness. He ignored the drunk fight behind him as he ordered his seventh scotch. (A/N: I think that was what he was drinking in episode 1) And then another.

It was just him and that light brown liquid sitting there. No drunk man behind him asking him to by a drink for him, now girl mourning of her a lost love that his brother killed. In fact, he had no brother. He was alone, the way he wanted to be.

The tall man looked into his drink, seeing his own reflection in the bronze hue. Seeing nothing. That was him. He...was nothing.

He ignored everything around him, his mind wandering into a state of eternal abyss. To him, he needed to be there. He wanted to be there. And then, he was there. And then she pulled him back out.

"Vash?"

His glossy eyes looked at Meryl, drained of all their energy. He blinked and told her, "Go home." His voice was monotone.

"Not unless you come to. I just can't sit back while you sit pathetically in some bar now can I?" Meryl put her hands on her hips, looking at him, as she waited for an answer.

Vash looked away, back at the bar table. "Yes Meryl, you can. Go home. Now." he said, his voice, so much different than how he'd normally spoken to her.

"You've heard my answer, Vash I'm not leaving until yo-"

"Meryl!" Vash interrupted. "Go back home, and stay there! I would like to be away from you and your damn nagging for a little while!"

The whole bar became quiet. No one had ever heard someone speak to feisty little Meryl like that. Not unless the wanted their asses kicked.

Instinct caught hold of Meryl as she brought her hand up to slap him, but Vash caught her as well. He gripped her wrist, tight, as his eyes bore into hers.

"You've fucked up by coming here, Meryl."

His grip strengthened, causing pain to shoot throughout Meryl's arm. "Vash...let go... you're hurting me."

"So now you want me to let you go? Why? Do I scare you Meryl? Do you still want me to come home with you?" He grinned evilly...This wasn't Vash.

"Vash...please..." Tears stung her eyes from pain, caused by more than his grip on her wrist. She took in a deep breath. "Yes. I want you to come home. You're drunk. You need rest."

"Don't you get it?! I want you to hate me! Hate me so i won't hurt you! I can't hate you so I need you to hate me! Please...Meryl just...leave..." He let go of her arm, staring at the floor as he turned away.

"Vash you don't know what you're saying please just-" She reached for his arm, willing to drag him back if she had to.

"GO!" Vash turned quickly, his hand in the air as it collided with Meryl's right cheek. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. He looked at the woman standing in front of him with her hand at her sides and fists clenched tight. "Meryl...I'm..."

Meryl touched her cheek, which was bleeding from the impact. A tear rolled down her cheek, stinging the open wound.

Oh God what have I done? Vash took a step towards the small girl.

"Vash." She said, stopping him before his foot touched to ground. "Did you really want me to hate you?"

Vash was silent.

"Then let this be an example of how hard it is for me to do that." No more tears had fallen. She was just standing there, with a fake smile, emotionless voice, and glassy eyes.

Meryl walked out the door, needing fresh air. She walked at a very slow pace, knowing Vash would catch up. As she walked onto the snow covered ground outside she inhaled slowly and quivered and exhale. She soon felt Vash's warm hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"Meryl I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I really didn't." Tears poured from his eyes. "I'm sorry I got drunk, I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry."

"I know Vash. I know." He had dropped to his knees and she was still emotionless. She didn't really know what to do. He didn't mean to hurt or scare her, it was the beer. But it still hurt her feelings, and she would have to get over it. Should she just forgive him and move on? Was it to big of a deal to do that? She was just confused.

Suddenly, in the midst of it all, Meryl's lack of sleep and emotional drain caught up to her, and she passed out. Vash caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly as he stood up.

He cradled her in his arms, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I love you." Though he knew that she didn't hear him. And then he slowly walked away.

A woman stood outside the bar, watching as they walked away. Her long violet hair was pulled back in a bun, she wore a long black coat and small rectangle glasses as if she were to be reading. She smirked, her thin lips slightly curved. "Talk about entertainment."

**__**

Note: Yeah, thanks for the ideas peoples! I like a lot so I have plenty of ideas for how Knives changes, and how Vash finds out about Meryl. I hope that I can get things done but don't expect the villain to make her main appearance within the next few chapters. I need to make the Knives and Milly feelings clear first. If you have any ideas on that you can review them to me. But you don't have to AJD262 because I think you said you have computer problems. Anywho, sorry for making you review last time, just know that if I make a poll or something, you don't have to answer it if you can't. Well, c-ya!


	8. And He Realizes

**_Note: Well, you know I don't own trigun...but besides that. Later in this chapter is a LOT of description that I should warn you about. Just so you are warned. Not a lemon, no definately not yet. But there is a lot of detail about what happened to Meryl. Hope Ya Enjoy. Enjoyus Maximus......_**

**_Zhen Ji's Random Note: Hey people. I will try and update later. I hope to see you guys soon!_**

Vash opened the door slowly preparing himself for Knives' smart remarks. But when it was open, he heard, strangely, nothing. Knives was asleep.

Meryl was carried into her room and tucked into her bed. Vash looked at her sleeping form, more at the scratch on her cheek, guilt consumed him. It traveled from the edge of her chin to right below her eye. Looking at his hand, he sighed. He had to have hit her hard to cause a wound like that. It must have been one of the rings he wore that cut her, but he still would have had to have hit her hard to cause that much damage.

Why? He thought _Why did I even come back? _He sighed again, whispering into the night air. "Why do I come back when all I do is cause you pain?"

He thought He sighed again, whispering into the night air. "Why do I come back when all I do is cause you pain?" 

"Because you had to see her again."

Vash turned, slightly startled to hear Milly's voice. "What?"

"You had to see her again...because you love her. Isn't that right?" She cocked her head, looking at him like a curious child.

"You know everything don't you, Big Girl?"

She only smiled slightly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

His eyes watered. "I was drunk. Terribly drunk, and she tried to bring me home and I told her 'no'. She kept on, she was honestly worried about me, but I didn't care. I raised my hand up and slapped her...hard. Realizing what I had done, I felt as if I was sober, knowing that I had seriously hurt her, physically and emotionally. I hurt her... I didn't mean to....I really didn't mean to Milly." Vash wrapped his arms around the tall woman and cried. "I'm so s-sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry..." Repeated, telling Milly over and over.

Milly held the man as he cried on her shoulder, stroking his hair as he held her close.

* * *

__

**Dream:**

Knives was standing in a room he'd never seen before. It had to have been a girl's room with all the posters on the wall. But of course it had some boyish posters on the wall, and some things that shouldn't be on a wall at all. Taco bell pacages with odd sayings on them, a fuzzy slipper, shorts. The slippers and shorts were all the same color that strangely resimbled the color of his brother's eyes. (A/N: This is my room...heh.)

It wasn't very big, but there was a lot of furniture. In one corner was a keyboard, which was at the foot of the bed. Next to the keyboard was a desk, which was in front of the window. Next to the desk was a large dresser. At the head of the bed was a shelf of different porcelain collectables and weird books.

Knives' study of the room was cut short by the door slamming open. The man who kicked it was shoving a teenage girl inside. His hair was tussled brown and he reaked of alcohol. The girl was crying.

**Oh** Knives thought**. I'm in someone's dream again.** I really need to learn how to stop that. He looked at the crying girl.** Who...is that?** Knives thought. He looked at the crying girl.

"Howard stop! Please stop! Don't please! Please!" The girl cried.

She looks, slightly firmiliar.

The man now known as Howard brought his face down into the girls neck, smiling at her scent. "You smell...sweet....tasty..." As his arms held her forearms down to the bed he wandered his tongue across her throat.

"Please stop! You can't do this! Not to your step daughter! STOP!"

"You don't know how much I've wanted this...waited for this....Meryl..."

Knives' eyes widened.** The smart ass?! That girl is her?!**

Howard ripped Meryl's shirt off, throwing it across the room.

Knives took off running towards the man. He'd seen enough. Even Knives knew this was wrong, but for some reason, Knives found that his voice wouldn't work.** Stop! Stop! **He screamed, but his screams remained unheard.

The girl was being covered in bruises on her arms and inner thighs. Her shorts were soon thrown off as well. Knives actually felt sorry for her, and angry at the man.

Not only that, but he was unable to avoid seeing everything that happened in the dream. If he turned around or closed his eyes, it was still there. Haunting every way he turned. He had witnessed the entire thing.

Then it was over. Finally over. He was finished ruining the girls life. He had destroyed it to the point of no return. So, Howard picked his pants up off the floor left the room, stopping at the doorway. "Oh, and clean your room...it's a mess." He said as he left.

Meryl waited until he left, throwing the comforter off the bed and wrapping herself in her sheets in the corner underneath her keyboard. She wept, her cat trying to soothe her, but no no avail.

Knives walked over to the girl, holding out a hand to comfort her, but his hand quickly dissolved.** What?** His whole body was disapearing.** No I'm transporting to another dream. STOP!**

This time he was in a run down hotel room. _He looked around at his surroundings, noticing he was sitting on a bed with his feet curled and his arms wrapped around them. For some reason, he felt very...worried? Tears were streaming down his face and he didn't know why. _

Knives turned his head to see the figure next to him. **First the short girl and now the Amazon?!** She was crying, too.** No...Don't tell me I'm-** _The door opened suddenly, startling him slightly._

_"Mr. Wolfwood I-...Milly? What are you doing in here?"_

_"He told me to stay here, Meryl. He made me promise."_

_**I feel...what she feels?! Dammit!** __Knives felt even more worried as another spree of gunshots rang out. Then they stopped._

_The last gunshot was heard from in the distance. Relief rushed over him. He still stayed on the bed, though. Keeping Milly's promise. About an hour later the door opened, his heart lifted and he stood up, soon running towards the door. Once again, it was Meryl...crying._

_"What's wrong? Is Mr. Vash...?"_

_"No. Milly. It's Mr. Wolfwood. He's....I'm so sorry Milly."_

_Knives dropped to his knees, as did Milly and cried. **Stop! Stop making me dream this! **"STOP!"_

_

* * *

_

"Are you okay Mr. Knives? You were crying and yelling 'Stop' in your sleep"

"I'm fine." Knives wiped the sweat and tears off of his face. "Oh and woman."

"Yes?"

"The reason you hate me is because I killed the priest correct?"

Milly sighed, frowning. "Yes."

"Because I didn't."

**_Thanks Aine for the great idea about Knives' dream. So what'd you think? Did I do well? Hope so! Thankies Reviewers! Oh and Zhen Ji says she will be updating soon!_**


	9. And He Explains

"What are you talking about? You ordered that man to kill Nicholas. Therefore his blood is on your hands."

"Legato ordered him to kill the priest. Even then it was not what he was wishing. His powers dwell on another person's desires. If someone thinks that their life is useless, Legato can force them to kill themself. He was blessed with the power to fill one's desires, and Chapel wished that the priest disapeared so he wasn't so disapointed in him, so Legato manipulated his feelings into wanting to kill him."

"But he wanted Nicholas saved from a life such as his, not dead."

"Do you honestly think Legato would care? His only mission was to fulfill my every desire. I wanted Vash miserable, so he was to make it so."

"But why! Vash was trying to save you! To protect you! And you wanted him to be miserable. What kind of monster are you!"

"The kind that was supposed to be tested on and killed by someone who was supposed to be his mother. One who was betrayed by his own brother and shot. That's the kind of monster I am."

"Well he may have shot you, but you were going to kill him. You killed his best friend, his mother, and everyone who ever cared for him but Meryl and I. And all he ever asked was 'How can I save him? How can I save my brother?'" Milly's fists were clenched at her sides and her head hung, her hair covering her face.

"Let me ask you something. If I had killed Vash and not the priest, would it hurt you as badly?" His tone was neither gentle nor angry, it was...calm. Indescribably calm.

Milly looked up at him with red, swollen eyes. "What?"

"Would you been as hurt from Vash's death, as the one you really loved. Or someone he knew but you didn't?"

"I-I don't know."

"Exactly. You aren't so much angry at me for killing Vash's best friend, but for killing your lover. If you had barely known him you would have never have been so angry at me."

"It's true. But how would you feel in my shoes."

"Just as badly. Believe me."

"Have you ever loved anyone?" She asked, her voice slightly cold and angry.

"No. It only shows we-"

"Don't say it. You have to be strong, Mr. Knives, to fall in love you have to be strong. Not anyone can stand it."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"I'm saying, that until you find love, you haven't truely seen how strong you can be. That's why Vash beat you. He fell in love. That's why you will continue to lose to him, because you can't love. You can't feel any emotion whatsoever." And Milly walked back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Meryl jumped out of the bed, hearing the loud slam in the room across the hall. "Uhh..." She said blankly as she looked around the cold empty room. "So, where did they go?" She said curiously as she stood up from the bed. She thought back to how she got into bed. "I thought I was getting Vash back from the bar." She placed her hand against her cheek as to think, feeling the sore scratch along the side of her face. 

Scenes flashed through her head as she recalled what had happened at the bar the night before. He had hit her, he really hit her.But he didn't mean to. No, Vash would never hit her if he knew what he was doing. He would never hurt her at all. Not on purpose. Not...physically.

"I'd better find him before he decides to run away again. Big cry-baby." She laughed slightly trying to cheer herself up. Then she remembered, the door slammed. _What has Knives done now?_ She said, reaching for the handle of the door.

"Milly?" She asked, knocking on door. "You okay?" Meryl slowly pushed the door open and walked in. "What'd he do now?"

Milly sniffled lightly looking up at him with a obviously fake smile. "He just got me a little flustered that's all. He's being the same as always I guess."

"Did he say something bad?"

"Nothing worse than usual. It's nothing to worry about." She dried her eyes and pushed the hair behind her ears.

"Are you sure?" Meryl placed her hand on Milly's shoulder, smiling down at her like an adoring mother to child.

"Yeah. So, don't you need to go find Mr. Vash?" She grinned brighter, the redness in her eyes fading away. "You can't let him cry all day can you Senpai?"

Meryl smirked, knowing her friend was fine. "Well of course not. Is it still snowing outside? Where's my coat? I'm gonna go find him."

Milly giggled as her partner walked out the door to find the one she loved.

* * *

His golden hair was laced with white crystals which were still falling from the sky. It had been almost an entire week of snowy weather. But he didn't mind. The snow on the ground sent him to a peaceful state in which he could think without anything distracting him. And the cool air was a big relief since the weather is usually really hot. 

He had to get his old jacket out again, and even then he was still a bit chilly. His red leather wasn't enough to keep all the heat inside his body.The towns people had begun wearing almost all of their clothes at onces since they weren't used to the sudden temperature drop.

Vash just looked out at the horizon from that cliff above the town, like it was something new, but he was in deep regret over what he had done. The whole ordeal replayed itself over and over in his head, making his heart sink each time he saw his hand colide with her soft skin. Why had he done something like that? It was the booze. He had done it without his whole self being their. "God...I'm so sorry..."

"You think I know that?" Meryl smiled from behind him, her soft gaze falling against his back.

"Meryl..." Vash sighed, letting the corners of his lips curve slightly, knowing she was okay. "Why are you up here?"

"Oh please, Vash." She responded. "Do you honestly think I would let you sit up here and mope around all day?"

He smirked. _Meryl's back_ "No, I guess not."

"Exactly, now are you going to come on home? Or am I just going to stay here with you?"

His whole body moved as he chuckled lightly. _That's who I've been waiting for._ "I just want to sit here for a little while. It's...pretty up here."

"Yeah..." She sighed. "But..."

Vash turned towards her, waiting for her to finish her statement, and getting hit with a snowball on the side of his face.

"You need to come help me with the donuts I ordered. The baker said they'll be done in a few minutes when I asked on my way up here."

Vash wiped the snow off of his cheek and stood up laughing at what she'd done and her explaination, only to be hit again with another snowball. Meryl's laugh was heard from behind him.

"Oh, now this means war." Vash smiled, scooping up some of the soft white substance and throwing it at the woman near him.

"Missed me!" She said, running down the hill.

Vash chased after her, or at least attempted to, before he slid on the snow and ended up falling on Meryl. The two of them rolled down the hill laughing and holding on to each other.

They stopped at the bottom, both of them breathing heavily, vapor rising from their lips. Vash gazed into her smokey eyes, blushing, his body finally free from the cold frigid air.

She gazed at him, blushing just as deeply. Both were too shy to say anything, but too happy to move away. Finally, Vash raised up. "Uhh...sorry."

Meryl sat up as well, her back turned to his. "Me...too..." They both smiled, thinking their grins were hidden from the world, both of them sharing the same idea. The snow is cold, but is colder...without you.

**_Note: I know, corny. I have been in writers block for about a month now so this was the best I could do. Sucks huh? Anyways, the good news is, February 17 was the anniversary of my entrance on my old name before I got BOOTED! -takes a deep breath- anyways, yeah, so from then on I have been declared, by Zhen Ji, a writing novice. Yup, I'm no longer a newbie. Oh my gosh, some of these newbies though. What the hell! Not all of them though. There are some that are like...putting me to shame. Yeah, but the horrible newbie population is growing as you read. Well, the best I can do is constructive criticism...yeah, I think I spelled that right. _**

**_Anyways, in case you didn't already know, my sister's computer is broke. Yeah, you know that little fan that keeps your computer from over heating?...it's broke, so if we keep using it it will blow up,...maybe. I'm not really sure but it will only get worse, so I have to see if I ever get any time in computer applications class to type out my stories, and even then I have to keep looking over my shoulder at my teacher to see if she is coming and I only get about 15 minutes...and with the slow computers I can use...it takes longer than that to upload. _**

**_More news! I have major spoilers on Trigun Maximum...the anime. BUUUUUUT I won't say it. But I am going to tell you that I have heard from a few valuable sources that it should come out sometime between this fall and next summer. 2nd, Nightow was asked THE question...What's up with Kuroneko-Sama, his answer was vague and slightly stupid. "Kuroneko...is a little black cat." and that was it. 3rd, did you know that Bosch, Vash's voice, wasthe black power ranger in the...2nd season. Yeah that movie with Ivan Ooze was the one with him in it. He is also in Wolf's Rain, Card Captor Sakura, Akira, Witch Hunter Robin, Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex, and more. Those are just the ones I have access to. _**

**_And more! It is impossible to find a picture of Richard Hayworth (Legato), I searched...not anywhere. Kevin Corn (DNAngel's Daisuke) is the same way. I did, however retreive e-mail addresses to Bosch and Vic Mignogna (Full Metal Alchemist's Edward). They are cool people to talk to. No auto responses either. Oh and one more thing. If you want to contact me not in a review about anything, e-mail me at Yahoo doesn't load at school so I have to check my reviews by going to stats. I am about to change that e-mail address though. So, talk to you later._**

**_DPA_**


	10. And They Talk

Slumber. Such a, supposedly, peaceful time. But if that was so, there would be no nightmares, such as those that Knives had. The secrets he'd found replayed in his mind as he slept. The most horrifying being Meryl's, sometime it was Milly's, but not often. It had become hard to look at Meryl without seeing her young fragile body being torn apart by that terrible pervert. He still contemplated whether or not to tell Vash. He thought about it for weeks as he healed.

He had healed greatly in the two weeks since he'd found out. He could easily walk around the small house, and sometimes the front yard to see snow.

He liked the snow. The cold flakes fascinated him, he had never seen it before, and wished it to become everlasting. As he looked at the snow falling, the flakes gracefully falling to the sky, Vash could almost seeing the little boy he'd grown up with again. The boy he knew before the accident. Knives' eyes almost seemed to…soften, holding a strange gentleness in them. But Vash dare not tell his brother.

* * *

"Milly?" Meryl knocked on the door to her associates room. "Are you okay? You've seemed…different the past few days."

"How so, Meryl?" She asked, opening the door, greeting her friend with a false smile.

Meryl didn't answer. She didn't want to tell her friend she seemed…emotionless. That her smile was fake, and everyone could tell. "Uh…never mind."

Milly sighed, "I'm fine Meryl." She walked past her friend out the door. "I guess I had better get to work, right?"

Meryl smiled, too. "Uh…yeah." She said, sighing. "But, Milly?"

Milly turned around to face her friend. "Yes?"

"What did he say that day?"

Milly sighed, her smile still content on her face. "Nothing. He just judged something he knows nothing about." And with that she walked away, not giving her friend a chance to ask for an explanation.

"Milly…" Meryl said, to no one in particular.

* * *

"Knives." Meryl said sternly.

"Yes oh sweet spider?" He asked sarcastically, knowing he was going to get a lecture.

"What did you say to Milly that day while Vash and I were out?"

"Did she not tell you?" He asked with fake curiosity.

"Knives."

"Well I guess if she didn't want you to know, then it's not my right to say."

"Strangely enough," Vash said from behind Meryl, his voice slightly disappointed. "he has a point."

"Finally," his brother replied. "You recognize the fact that I am a genius."

"Not exactly. You are just being such a jerk that you said something that was right. Wait… that sounds a bit… off."

Be quiet before you hurt yourself Vash." Meryl said as the blond scratched his head, confused by his own statement.

Vash's eyes widened and he stopped all movement.

"Uh… Vash?" Meryl looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh man….oh man…" Vash responded.

"Uh… brother?"

"Oh man…oh man…" He said again.

"What!" The two screamed.

"I gotta pee!" And with that, he ran out of the room, holding his crotch to the bathroom.

"That oaf." Meryl said.

"Sometimes…well actually most of the time, I am ashamed to be related to him."

"I can understand why." She chuckled lightly, surprised to hear Knives' laughter as well.

The two of them sat down, Knives on the edge of the bed and Meryl on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Uh…woman?"

"Meryl. My name is Meryl." She said.

"Right. Meryl then. I have been needing to talk to you about something." He said, his voice stern, but not exactly mean. It wasn't even in the least bit arrogant.

"Yes?" She said, satisfied at the way he addressed her.

"Before you blame me for invading your mind, I want to tell you that it wasn't by choice. To tell you the truth, I haven't completely managed my powers yet. But a few weeks ago, I was dreaming…but it wasn't my dream." He said.

"Uh… what?"

"I was in another person's dream. I didn't know who's at first. But then I heard your name."

"So you were in my dream?" She said, wondering which dream he'd been in. _Please not the one about Vash…_

"Yes. It was one that I think might have been about your past."

Meryl's eyes widened. _No_. "So you saw…you watched him…no…"

"Yes. That is the one I saw. I was forced to see everything. I am not going to tell my brother if you don't want me to. That isn't what I wanted to discuss with you."

Meryl, still shocked, let a tear fall from her eye. She had been discovered. Someone knew. Her life was over. Wait…he wouldn't tell Vash? "You won't tell him?"

"Not unless there is a reason to."

"Please don't tell me you have black mail now." _Using a weakness like that…why?_ Her eyes soon became swollen with unshed tears.

"No. I don't think I will really need a reason to tell him. But I wanted to know. Where is that man now?"

"I…I don't know. I don't really want to know."

"I see." Knives sighed. "Well, I have enough honor not to go back on a promise. So like I said, my brother will not know from me."

"Thanks." Meryl said, sighing. "Oh and one more thing. You and I are the only ones that know of it now. So don't say anything about it to Milly either."

Knives smirked. "And you wanted me to tell you something she didn't want you to know."

Meryl sighed, walking out the door. "Tell Vash I left for work alright?"

Knives was silent, only standing up and heading to the refrigerator.

_I will take that as an okay._ Meryl walked out the door, the wind blowing in the snow as the door opened.

* * *

Knives looked around it the fridge, looking for a good lunch. There wasn't much variety in the small house, considering there wasn't much money either. Knives looked around. _Damn it Vash…you're going to stink up the whole house with the way you are staying in there. It's going to be an atomic bomb when he comes out._ The blond man shrugged it off, picking up the eggs and chicken broth.

Knives put a pot on the stove, pouring the chicken broth into it and letting it heat to a boil. As it was warming up, however, he mixed up two eggs, as if he was going to scramble them. And when the broth came to a boil he poured them in, mixing them as soon as they were in the boiling liquid.

"Whatcha cookin'" Vash said, walking in and fanning his nose. "Whew, best not to open _that_ door for a while."

"You are disgusting. Sometimes I don't know the difference between you and those Thomas out back."

"Hehe." The spiky haired blond scratched his head, chuckling. "Anyways, what is that?"

"It's a delicacy I learned from a book about an Earth culture called the Chinese."

"Soo…" His brother stated impatiently.

"It's called egg drop soup." He poured a ladle of it into a bowl, sitting down at the table. Looking up he noticed the pitiful face Vash had made. "Yes, you can have a bowl."

Vash smiled, grabbing a glass bowl from the cabinet. He joined his brother at the table. "So, uh, Knives. What made you so… not angry all of the sudden?"

"You mean not angry with the fact that you brought me here to be taken care of by these spiders? Oh but I am. I just try not to let them ruin my life."

"They kinda, saved it. If they hadn't taken care of you, your wounds could have gotten infected. And who could help me take care of you if we didn't have them."

Knives sighed. "So are you ever going to reveal your stupid feelings to the girl?"

"Uh…umm… why do you care?" Vash said "angrily".

"Well if you really like her at all, you will tell her _before_ her human life is over." He looked over at his brother. "Why, is the infamous Humanoid Typhoon scared of the girl?"

"If you knew her as well as I did you would be scared too!" Vash sighed. "But besides that…I think she has a lot on her mind right now."

"Such as?"

"Well… about three weeks ago, I heard her having a nightmare. At first I thought it was just that, a nightmare. But she started talking in her sleep about someone killing her baby. She was talking to her mother, telling her that the baby died because of her.

"I don't know what happened to cause a nightmare like that, but obviously I don't know Meryl as well as I thought."

Knives' brow furrowed. _That bastard…he impregnated a fifteen-year-old girl. Damn him. _

"I think…"

Knives looked at his brother.

"I think Meryl may have been married before." Vash gazed deeply into the empty bowl, as if searching for something. An answer…the truth. He wasn't sure what.

"Why would you think that?" Knives asked, his voice quieter than normal.

"Meryl…" Vash said, "She's too… classy to just go out and have sex with someone before she was at least engaged to them. That would be the only way that she could get pregnant. But I don't know why her mother would force her to lose the baby."

"Do you think her mother meant to?"

"I don't know. I just…I wish Meryl could tell me."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"No but…" Vash sighed.

"Maybe she would tell her if you asked."

"But…"

"I don't know if she would or not. You know her better than I do don't you?" Knives stood up.

"Man…you sure have changed."

_You would too if you knew what I did. Besides, I know now… humans… they can go through worse pain than I can imagine. And sometimes I am the cause of it._

"So are you still bent on destroying the human race?"

"Of course. Those creatures are disgusting, what they do to each other. It's horrible."

Vash sighed in defeat. "Darn… I actually believed there was hope for you until-"

"But… in all the people I do wish to kill… I think I can spare a few."

**_Note: I know, I suck at writing. I am still trying to get out of my horrible writers block. Watching Trigun as I write is helping though. Well, what did you think of how Knives is changing, or maybe I should re-do the last two chapters? Tell me if you can. I need help really bad. I would also like help in ways to get out of writers block. And if you mention anything about little Japanese girls and a giant watch sending you to a world where I am everywhere I will hurt you. Well, just for some entertainment, welcome in my boyfriend. Staccato Bluesummers!_**

_**Staccato: Hiya**_

_**DPA: So…whatcha been doin' lately?**_

_**Staccato: You…hehe…**_

_**DPA: -bright red- Shut up! People don't want to know that!**_

_**Staccato: Then they don't have to read it.**_

_**DPA: -changes the subject- so uh… how's your brother?**_

_**Staccato: Dead.**_

_**DPA: No the other one. Adante**_

_**Staccato: Oh, he's sick.**_

_**DPA: What did you do?**_

_**Staccato: Why are you asking me? What makes you think I did something.**_

_**DPA: Did you put glue in his underwear again?**_

_**Staccato: No. It wouldn't work anyways, ever since last time he stopped wearing them.**_

_**DPA: So, what did you do?**_

_**Staccato: I put him in a circular room and told him to pee in the corner… man he's stupid.**_

_**DPA: You're evil Staccato.**_

_**Staccato: Don't you love me for it?**_

**_DPA: Of course. Especially when you are evil with leather._**

_**Staccato: -goes away to change-**_

_**DPA: Whoa, I gotta go!**_


	11. And Their Views Change

Meryl clenched her pillow tightly in her arms, a smile and a blush rosy on her face. She kept replaying what had happened in her head. Their noses, almost touching; and his warm breath hitting her face as their eyes locked. And for a split second, his eyes held more than just the love of a friend.

Meryl sighed, letting the water from Milly's shower soothe her into a peaceful slumber. Her head fell back against her pillow behind her, never letting go of the one in her arms. A warm feeling of comfort and security enveloped her as she closed her eyes, a smile never abandoning her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

Knives laid awake, slightly worried about what he might dream. Also, he was thinking about what he'd already seen. Mostly about his vision of Meryl. No one deserved that kind of pain. He, that…thing named Howard, had taken everything from her. Sure, Knives had killed, even tortured, but nothing was so dishonorable as that. He'd given her a baby at 15, and ruined her life. At least, Knives wasn't so grotesque. After all…she was still a child. 

His eyes half closed as he though once more. The pain of the tall woman still lingered in his heart. It felt as if it had shattered. Like when Rem died. His heart…it broke then. Though he would never admit it…to anyone. He wanted to keep Vash from feeling that pain again. But it was too late… Vash had fallen in love again. Yet…of all people Knives had seen in the world, Meryl is the only one he'd seen that was worthy of his brother's love. She deserved it. But…would Vash deserve to see the love of his life fade away as he lives on?

* * *

Milly woke up earlier than normal, wanting to be at work before Knives woke up. Needless to say she failed. He always woke up as soon as someone came out of their room, sensing their presence nearing him. 

"Good morning woman." Knives said, stretching his tired limbs. "Trying to avoid me by sneaking out early?"

"Can you blame me?" She said. Her tone wasn't really angry, but more like…kind of quiet…yet stern. "All you ever do is complain and argue with me about how-"

"No." He said, cutting her off.

"What?" Milly's eyes widened.

"No. I can't blame you for avoiding me. You're right, all I do is start an argument with you. I insult you, put you and others down. I absolutely respect you never wanting to speak with me again."

"Is this…" Milly paused, thinking on how to word her question. "Is this your way of apologizing?"

"Of course not!" Knives said with a huff, his brows furrowed. "I have nothing to be ashamed of. After all, I was only stating my opinion."

Milly smiled lightly. _I forgive you._ "Well, since I am going to ignore the bad things you say, would you like some breakfast?"

* * *

Vash awoke peacefully, at ease with the lack of tension in the house. Knives had probably said something meaning an apology, or Milly had just gone insane…which if that was so, it had only been a matter of time. 

He walked down the hall, his eyes drooping from the fact that he had just woken up. Stretching and yawning loudly he reached the door frame, grabbing it and swinging forward. "Aahh…good morning you guys." He sighed.

"Good morning Mr. Vash."

"Brother." Knives nodded. Grinning lightly.

"Would you like some pancakes too Mr. Vash?"

"Boy would I!" He said, sitting down at the table, immediately grabbing his spoon and fork in his fists and banging them against the table. "Me want food!"

"Oh shut up. Goodness Vash…what a way to wake up." Meryl said, her hair disheveled and out of place.

"Good morning Meryl. Do you want some pancakes too?"

"Sure. Why not?" She smiled, sitting down next to Vash. She too took a fork and spoon into her hands. "I want food too!"

Vash laughed, smiling down at the small form beside him. "You seem in a good mood this morning."

"I guess…I don't have any reason not to be."

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

"I'm home!" Milly called, no one responded.

Knives woke up from his nap, looking up at the tall girl and slightly waving his hand to acknowledge her presence.

"Are you the only one here Mr. Knives?"

"Mmm…" he said stretching. "The short one went to work already and my brother went to get those pastries he loves so much."

"Oh…" She set her coat down on the ground, it was heavy from the snow which had melted on it. "So...how was your day Mr. Knives?"

"Boring. I sit here as Vash goes outside because 'I am not well enough to go past the yard without someone with me.'" Knives sighed, standing up.

"Oh...well would you like me to take you out?"

Knives glared, looking back at her evily.

"Outside I mean. To look at the town." Milly smiled, looking at the pale blonde man. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

Knives shrugged. "Yeah. It'll be better than staying in here all day. Just tell me. Is it still snowing outside?"

"Yeah. Do you want to see it from the cliff? It's really pretty seeing the whole town covered in snow like that."

Milly looked at him, noticing that all he was wearing was his pants and bandages on his chest. "Do you want me to change those before we leave?" She pointed out his dirty bandages.

Knives looked down at them himself. "I guess." He took one of the bandages into his hand and ripped the edge, peeling them off. He let the ripped bandages drop to the floor, exposing his bare chest. All the wounds had already healed.

Milly blushed at his bare skin, the small amounts of scars. He was so much alike, yet so different from his brother at the same time. "Well it looks like you don't need new bandages after all."

* * *

Knives walked in front of Milly, knowing that she wanted to keep her eyes on him in case his leg started hurting. The cold sometimes made things worse. Knives cringed lightly, trying to hide the pain in his leg. "Hngh."

Milly watched his leg suddenly tense under his weight as he stopped walking. "Are you okay Mr. Knives?"

Knives straightened his back and stood up. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Do you wan't me to help?"

"No!" Knives said, turning towards her. "I said...I am fine."

Milly frowned. "Are you s-"

"Yes. Please.I can take care of myself." The spasming in his leg loosened up and he began to walk again. It was longer than he expected to get to the top of the cliff. But it was beautiful.

Knives sat down on the ground. "It's strange...on such a terrible planet... such beauty now exists."

"Hmm..." Milly sat down next to him, watching the down below them. The people looked so small. "It's peaceful isn't it?" She asked, her gaze turning toward him.

"Yes. I have looked for over a century to find this kind of...sanctity." He sighed. "This was the kind of serene life I wanted to live in with Vash. Just he and I. Except, I always thought for that to happen...everyone must die."

"Do you still feel that way?" Milly looked down at the ground, the snow reflecting the sun's light.

"Not so much anymore. I always thought my view could never change. But I can tell, that all humans don't act the same. In fact... some are only the victims. I guess I always thought of everyone as a culprit of what they have suffered. But I can tell that isn't true."

"So... you don't hate human's anymore?"

"Some of them I do. But some people...no matter what race they are...it is impossible to hate."

* * *

**_Note: Yeah, I know...it is a bit OOC for Knives. And I am losing my writing talent. I sucked at this chapter. But now you see that Knives is slowy, but surely, changing. I hope I can update again next weekend. I will try._**

**_Oh and another note. Have any of you ever read up on Geisha? If you did you would know that in their tradition they pick a younger sister, to kind of...mentor them. Anyone wanna be my little sister or brother? I know I am still learning myself but...I would like to help another and we can learn from each other. I will search!_**

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	12. And He Cries

"Though some people…no matter what race…are impossible to hate." Knives admitted solemnly.

Milly smiled lightly…truthfully. "Do you…" she sighed, shoving the though away.

"What?" He turned, looking at the woman next to him.

"Never mind." She said, shaking her head."It's nothing…Say, have you ever heard of Snow Cream?"

"Yes…but how did you-?"

"My mom used to make it out of shaved ice for us. She said that one of our ancestors had kept the recipe from the old world." She looked down at the cold flakes on the ground, still smiling brightly. "Do you think it would taste the same with real snow?"

Knives shrugged. "I suppose."

Milly sighed, thinking back on when she was a child living with her large family when they made snow cream. "I think we should make some for dessert. It will be good. Have you ever had any?"

"Yes. When Vash and I were younger. Rem made some for us from some simulated snow in the rec. room." He said bluntly, as if Rem was still living.

"Do you ever…" she stopped, wondering if she should even ask.

"Do I ever what?" Knives raised his brow, looking at her.

"Do you ever miss her?" She slightly stopped, hoping after she said it that he didn't go berserk, but bracing herself just in case. Yet, surprisingly, his eyes became fixed on the bright snow on the ground.

"More than you'd think." Was his simple answer. "I really didn't mean to…to…" His voice slightly quivered, wavering with his own emotion. "I wanted to keep her…I didn't want her to…to…"

Milly wrapped her arm around his shoulder gently, thinking he was going to hit him, but she didn't care. Her only concern…was comforting him. "I know…" she whispered. "I know."

"No…no you don't…You don't know what it's like to be the cause of your mother's death." He braced his head on his hands, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. He took a deep breath, wiping his eyes from tears. "I'm sorry…I'm fine now."

She patted his back, still slightly embracing him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just…I'm okay." He sighed, slightly happy that he could release some of the reticent emotions he had held for so many years.

"Are you ready to go back?" She said, seeing his eyes sag drowsily.

"I just…lets stay a little longer." He said, his gaze set on the frozen crystals on the ground.

Milly smiled lightly. "Okay." She turned towards the snow once again, also looking down at the ground. "I'm going to go get a bowl. I'll be right back, okay?"

Knives looked up at her, his icy blue eyes glossed over from slight tears. "A bowl…why?" He asked curiously.

"I told you." She grinned, cocking her head to the side. "We're making snow cream for dessert. So I need to get a bowl to collect some snow."

Knives smirked, but said nothing. There was something about the way she smiled like that, her head slightly turned, her eyes bright and cheerful, something about it that actually made him cheer up. It was like he couldn't be sad, or upset, when looking at her. It was…impossible for him to.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" She asked innocently, as if he were a child.

"Don't worry." He replied. "I'm not going to wreak havoc upon the town." He smirked playfully. "Not yet anyways."

Milly took his joke playfully, laughing lightly as she turned away. "I'll be back in a second." And with that she trudged down the cliff, leaving Knives alone.

Knives sat, not really knowing what was going on. Since the dreams, he had changed. Until that day it was just small choices, and his views, but talking to her…that question she asked…he actually…cried.

He actually liked crying, too…strangely. And he slightly wished that he could have done that sooner. Because as soon as the tears fell from his eyes, it was as if the chains he had worn for over 130 years fell apart. As if every tear was a link of the chain that bound him to his guilt that whole time. And as they fell, so did the chain.

But why…why did he cry…because of Milly?

* * *

Vash searched his many pockets for the 30. Finally finding the one pocket he kept his wallet in that day, he handed the money to the baker behind the counter.

"Thank you, sir. Your three dozen will be ready in about 15 minutes." The woman said.

"Well I will be back at that time then! Thanks!" Vash said, waving as he walked towards the saloon. "Guess who's coming to visit my dear little insurance girl…" Vash whispered to himself as he walked towards the doors to the bar.

His smile quickly faded as he acted "tough" and entered the bar. Some people turned to him, while others kept on with their card games and drinking bets. Vash looked around and finally decided to sit in the far corner, knowing that was the area that Meryl served.

It seemed he made it an extra effort to make sure his whole body was shadowed over so that no one could get a good look at him.

He sat with his hands folded on the table, pending the arrival of his waitress. He put his yellow sunglasses on, shrouding his eyes with a yellow tint.

"May I take your order?" Said the waitress.

Vash looked up at her, smirking. He let his hand fall to her behind in hopes to piss her off. He then realized something as the woman giggled from his touch.…that wasn't Meryl! "ACK! Wh-where's Meryl? I though she waited this table!" He said, pulling his hand away.

"Oh…" the woman said, sounding disgusted. "She was just fired." She smirked. "In fact, you just missed her, she left a little before you got here. But…" The woman said, sitting down next to him, "I hope I can be of some service to you…" Her sultry voice in attempt to seduce Vash, disgusted him. She was NOT Meryl.

"Excuse me." He stated, standing up, shoving the girl off of him. " I have to go now." And with that he walked out the door.

Vash walked home, slightly embarrassed, but also wondering where Meryl went. Eh, he was more embarrassed. After all, Meryl was probably at home.

* * *

"So then I bought a few donuts and came home. So tell me how you got fired, Meryl?"

"Uh…umm…How did you find out?" Meryl stuttered at his sudden statement.

Vash just looked at her with a mischievous grin that just oozed the words 'caught you'.

"I broke another tray and it was getting to expensive to have to buy a new one every other day so they fired me. And the bartender was scared that his business would go down."

Vash laughed, she really was back to normal, beating up drunks and everything. The scratch on her face was completely healed as well, and he was glad. "I missed you…" he mumbled sub-consciously.

Meryl looked at him, smiling, and knowing that he didn't mean for her to hear him, patted his shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower."

Vash sat their alone for a minute before Milly walked into the house smiling brightly. "Hi Mr. Vash!" She greeted.

Vash smiled back, waving his hand. "Hi Big-girl. Wait…Where's Knives?"

Milly looked back at him from the open cabinet. "He's on the cliff outside of town waiting on me to get back with a bowl."

"You left him there alone? What if he goes mad?" Vash questioned, slightly going mad himself.

Milly laughed. "I honestly don't think anything is going to happen Mr. Vash. He's fine."

Vash sighed. "I hope you're right…but-"

"Nothing is going to happen okay?" She smiled down at the humanoid typhoon with the bowl in hand. "I'll be back later okay?"

"Wait, what's the bowl for?"

"I'm making a special dessert for tonight." She said, leaving before he had the chance to ask more questions.

_Slowly but surely…he's changing. _Vash smiled.

* * *

_**

* * *

Well, I wrote this chapter on time. It's still Saturday. I try to update every weekend. Oh and guess what! IT'S SPRING BREAK! So yeah…I'm happy today. I hope you like how things are going. By the way, in my Computer Applications class I have to make a magazine cover…my topic? DPA FF, Dark Pyro Angel's FanFiction. It has lots of stuff. But it only has the names of some articles on the cover and that is all we are supposed to make. PEOPLE WILL BE FLAMED UNBEKNOWNST TO THEM! Not any of MY wonderful reviewers though…hehe.**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	13. And She Relaxes

Vash opened the bathroom door, stepping into the hallway with only a towel covering his nether regions. Steam falling around his feet from the doorway.

Meryl walked down the hall towards her room, stopping as she noticed a half-naked Vash. "Oh…um…" The short girl blushed, hiding her embarrassed eyes from his smile.

"Hi." He stated calmly, retreating to his room to cover his scars. _Come on, Vash, she won't run away, she's seen them already._ "Oh umm…Insurance Girl, I need to talk to you about something." He smiled shyly, trying to hide the fact that he loved how she looked when she was blushing. The thought only made him slightly blush in return.

Meryl regained her composure, looking up at him with her eyes close, as if agitated. "Okay, about what?"

Vash walked towards her, slightly forgetting he was clad in only a towel. "Lets go in your room."

"What!"

"I need to talk to you, and I don't feel like standing in a hall all night." He smirked, quirking a brow at his little insurance girl. "What were you thinking?"

Meryl blushed again, but didn't turn away as she responded. "Nothing. Nevermind. Come on."

Vash chuckled, following Meryl into her room. "Okay, now hurry up Vash, I have to get to bed so I can go find a job in the morning. And one that I won't get molested every time I turn around, too."

"Well you see." He said, sitting down on the bed, "That was what I wanted to talk to you about. You don't have to get another job."

"What? Do you expect the bills to just pay themselves?" She said, still trying to hide her earlier blush.

"No…uh…I'll get a job." He looked up at her, slightly expecting her to be mad, but instead she was looking down at him as she raised her brow. "You can stay here and take care of Knives, while Milly and I work."

"You don't have to do that. Besides, where would you work?"

"I'll take over your waitressing job! I'll be a waitress!" He joked.

"You mean a waitER." Meryl said smiling.

"Aww…" Vash pouted, poking his bottom lip out. "You don't want to see me in those cute little dresses?"

Meryl tried to no avail to keep from laughing, but images of Vash in a short puffy skirt popped into her head one by one, each one progressing until he was in pigtails in her thoughts, and soon she was rolling with laughter.

Meryl wiped the laughter induced tears from her eyes, "Thanks for the comedic images Vash, but it's okay. You need to take care of Knives here remember?"

Vash stood up, now looking down at her like normal. "But you also need to relax, besides, Knives is fine. If anyone can help him it'd be you. Look at how well Milly has done."

"For your information, I'm fine, perfectly relaxed." She said, folding her arms.

Vash walked behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "That's not what your tight muscles say. Sit down." He said, pushing her down in a chair.

"What are you doing?" She said, tensing up.

"Helping you relax." He said, rubbing his calloused hands on her shoulders. "Just…breathe okay?"

"But…" Meryl gave up, taking a deep breath, letting his hands soothe her.

Vash let his hands rub against her tense muscles in her shoulders and neck, his thumbs pressing against her shoulder blades, feeling her guard fall. Soon she was tension free, her neck loose in his grasp. "So…" He whispered, "Do you think I can get a job and let you stay here?"

"Mmmhmm…" Meryl responded, feeling like putty in his hands.

Vash smiled at her reactions to his ministrations. He then noticed two things, 1) he was so close to her that he could smell her beautiful scent, (though he really didn't mind) and 2) He was still in a towel. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get dressed and go to bed, after all, I have to go job hunting in the morning."

Meryl said nothing as she opened her eyes to an empty room. _What just happened?_ She had let him take advantage of her! He comforted her until he got what he wanted…but it felt _sooo_ good. Wait…_Ugh I can't believe that…ugh._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dream_**

_Vash lay mortally wounded in the small girl's lap, they cried to each other, whispering final words. Knives looked around. Where was she? _

_There. She was looking at him with pure shock, seeing him pull a gun on his own brother. The tall woman. He wasn't crying over Vash either. Nor was he trying to stop himself from the gun pointing at Milly. _

_Knives felt he smirked as he pulled the trigger, watching her clasp her stomach and double over onto her knees in pain. Finally he lost his grin, dropping the gun and falling to his knees. What had he done? _

_His brother and his friend were now dead, lying in the blood stained snow. Wait…Milly was a friend? Yes…unfortunately she was. _

_Knives kneeled down in the snow behind her, wondering why he didn't go to Vash, but not attempting to change his mind. Milly looked up at him crying. His tears fell onto her face, mingling with her own. She smiled lightly. "I know you didn't mean it." She whispered, causing her to cough. _

_His arms wrapped around her as he held her close, feeling her blood pool on his tattered shirt. Her body suddenly fell limp in his arms, her eyes still open and pooled with tears. Her lovely baby blue eyes were now black and emotionless. _

_He reached over, closing her eyes so as not to see them. His heart was wrenching with a pain he had only felt once, in that dream of her. But this time it was much worse. The same kind, yet of higher magnitude. _

_Knives looked back at Meryl, her eyes were burning of pure hatred. But not at him. He looked the way she was glaring, a tall woman standing laughing at them both, before she pulled a gun of her own. Knives closed his eyes, knowing he was next. _

_The gun was shot, but he was still breathing. He opened his eyes, seeing the small girl in front of him, taking the shot for him. She, too, had died because of him. _

_Knives screamed, the emotional pain too much, wanting to get out. He was the only one left. His brother was laying in a pool of his own blood, Milly was in his now crimson arms, and Meryl was falling to her own grave on the cold icy ground. _

_

* * *

_

Knives woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily and tears streaming down his face. The other inhabitants of the house were all surrounding him with worried expressions, Milly holding his hand, Vash on his knees next to him. Meryl was standing, holding her robe closed behind the others.

"Are you okay Mr. Knives?" Milly said with urgency.

Knives nodded, still not sure if his voice was going to work without sounding pathetic.

"Are you sure Knives? You seemed really upset in your dream." Vash looked at his brother, aqua eyes flooded with concern.

"I-" His voice broke, his throat feeling dry.

Vash handed him a glass of water that Meryl had fixed for him.

He drank a sip of the water, clearing a throat before speaking. "I'm fine. It was only a dream."

Vash excused Meryl and Milly, allowing them to return to their beds. "What did you dream about?" He asked, feeling that Knives would tell him if the others were gone.

Knives thought for a second, thinking on how to word it. "Being in your shoes. Kind of."

"You were me?"

"No. Everything I tried to do to you…happened to me."

Vash looked at him with sorrow. "Did…did I do it?"

"No. I don't know who it was…but she looked firmiliar." Knives sighed, breathing in deeply afterwards. "Brother."

"Hm?"

"I don't think we are safe here anymore."

**_

* * *

_**

**_HAH! I'm on time. Well that was the last chapter, I think I am going to quit fanfiction. I suck anyways. I think that I am going to start writing real stories and stop wasting my time…April fools! Anyways, yeah, that was one of my better chapters near the end there. How'd ya like it? Yeah, I uploaded on time again. -dances- go me..go me..go me… Anyways, review for meh if you want. PLEASE AND THANK YOU! _**

**_Anyways, POLL! Your opinions on the new rating_**

**_A) Really don't care_**

**_B) They shouldn't have wasted their time on something like that when there are people abusing the site that they should be looking at etc..._**

**_C)They made us suffer down time for that! We were fine with G, PG, PG13, and R!_**

**_D) I like the new ratings._**

**_DPA(Pyro) _**


	14. And They Plan

_**Note: this will be a VERY confusing chapter to many, but I hope you get it pretty well. If you don't then review me and I will edited it so it is clearer for you.**_

"We're not safe here anymore."

Those words lingered in his mind since earlier that morning. He remembered the exact time. 4:27 a.m. It had passed by so slowly since then, every minute seeming like days. And what was worse was that his insurance girl was in danger as well.

_**Flashback**_

"_The women were in my dream as well." Knives half whispered, his voice still hoarse from his subconscious scream earlier._

"_What happened?" Vash sat, wringing his hands as he waited for a response from his brother._

_Knives sighed. "They died…both of them." He only waited for hysterics from Vash, but was surprised by his calm reply._

"_So…when do you want to leave? If being here is putting them in danger…we should go as soon as we can." Vash acted as relaxed as possible, but both of the twins knew that inside, the blonde humanoid typhoon was shattered with the though of leaving._

"_Three days. The women should come, too. There's nothing you can do but bring them. They are already at risk." Knives stated blankly. "Abandoning them would be leaving them defenseless."_

_**End Flashback**_

_Damn it!_ Vash slammed his fist against the table, leaving a small crack in it. The last thing he wanted to do was put her in harms way. All he wanted to d, was keep Meryl safe.

He walked down the hall, rubbing his eyes which were red from being up so long. It was 7:30, very early for him to be awake, but he hoped Meryl was already awake as well. Knocking lightly, he called her name through the door.

"Yes?" Vash heard her sweet voice through the thin barrier.

"It's me." He was a quiet as he could be as long as she could hear him. "May I come in?"

"Sure. The door's open."

_**Flashback**_

"_No!"_

_The sound had woken Vash up immediately; his brother's terrified scream. The blonde jumped out of bed, running to his door. As he stepped out of the hall way he was pushed out of the way by Milly. The first thing he did was get to Meryl. If Knives was hurt, Meryl would be the first one Vash would see to patch him up._

_He opened the door and she was already heading out, her robe half tied. Before giving Meryl a chance to say anything, Vash grabbed her hand, dragging her in the next room to help his brother._

_**End flashback**_

"We leave in three days. You, Milly, Knives, and I. I don't know if we'll have any means of transportation so we may have to walk." Vash said, straightforwardly. Meryl knew by the town of his voice how much danger they were really in.

She nodded in response. "I may be able to get four thomas or bus tickets."

"No bus. If we do, we'll be putting the other passengers in danger." He stated. "And you two should train. Keep your derringers loaded and accounted for at all times.

"Right"

_**Flashback**_

"_Where's our colts?" Knives asked, looking up at Vash._

"_I left them in the desert. They're probably either flooded or filled with sand by now."_

"_Damn it Vash! It took me a year to build those damn guns!" Knives raged, his voice returning to him. "You ruined my own creations!"_

_Vash replied calmly: "They wouldn't be of any help anyways. You know as well as I do that if we use up too much energy we'll burn out. It'd be better if we just get new guns. We'll pick the old ones up on the way. If you can build them…you can fix them right?"_

_**End Flashback**_

"So I trust you'll tell Milly for me?"

Meryl nodded as she closed the door. Leaving him standing in the hallway, waiting for his next move. He needed to get guns.

_Why…did I care that the women were in danger. I know that I shouldn't…but the look on her face… _The only thing Knives could think of since he woke up was Milly's shocked expression as he pointed his gun at his brother, and then at her. And for some reason, it hurt him.

He remembered how he felt when he went into Milly's dreams a few weeks before, but this was worse. It was the same kind of pain, but now it felt…more personal. _But why?_ He didn't have any feelings for her did he? _No…impossible…_

_But if there are any humans on this dusty wasteland…that don't deserve death…it would be her. _He knew Meryl didn't deserve it, and he knew why she didn't. But why didn't Milly? _She was…kind. Even though what I had done. How is she able to show so much forgiveness? Is it really possible for a human to be so…perfect? Wait…No…I can't develop feelings for this inferior being! I can't let it…but..._ Knives thought for a second. _Would it really be that bad?_

Meryl lay on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. She hated whoever it was that was after them. They had worried Vash, and basically threatened to kill him in her dream. And in Knives' they had killed her best friend as well. The two of them having the same dream was definitely not coincidence.

But who was it? Whoever they were, she had to make sure that their plan didn't succeed. In the morning…she would start her training. And Vash was going to help her.

Milly was glad that she didn't have to stay as the others left, but was upset because she knew that if she stayed with Knives her feelings of him would grow beyond that of friendship. She didn't want it to, but she had no control over it. Not just because she only wanted to love only Wolfwood, but because she felt that if she fell for Knives, she would be betraying Wolfwood.

_Why does my heart have to be so…insane?_ She thought, looking back on the few days earlier, holding him in her arms, breathing in his scent. Her heart was beating high in her chest, like it had done that night before Wolfwood had died. When she realized it, she didn't have the heart to let him go, so she just sat with him and let him cry on her shoulder.

Truth be told, she loved the way she felt when her heart pounded like that, but she also hated that it had to be for…Knives. It wasn't a feeling of love just yet, but if she continued to be so close to him, it wouldn't be friendship any longer. The only hope she had, was knowing that he would never love a human. That he would consider it to be lowering himself. If she couldn't restrain her emotions, he would.

But still, the fact that she is becoming close to him in that matter makes her sick slightly. She was falling for the killer of her one love. _Nick…help me…I don't want to betray you…I don't want…to hurt you…_

**_Note:Yes I know that it was kinda stupid…but I have been through a lot lately, my cat died, my best friend and I got into a huge friendship risking argument where our mom's even had to get involved. I was just busy for the past week. I don't know If I will be able to update in the next two weeks because I have what is called The Variety Show coming up and I have dress rehearsal in two weeks and next week is Band Banquet and Band competition. So yeah, I am going to be busy all week. Wish me luck in updating though!_**

_**PWEESE REVIEW!**_

_**Staccato: -gets fire ready- or I will make an angry mob!**_

_**No you won't…**_

_**Staccato: Do you doubt my masculinity?**_

_**No…I've seen that….It's pretty much…there….and it is REALLY hard to miss.**_

_**Staccato: NOT MY MANHOOD!**_

_**Oh your masculinity…yes I doubt that. **_

_**Staccato: -cries-**_

**_-pats staccato's back- I still love you_**

_**Staccato: But the point is….REVIEW!**_

_**-laughs- C-ya Guys!**_

_**DPA(Pyro) and the ever loving Staccato!**_


	15. And They Train

Meryl pulled out a derringer in each hand. She was on the outskirts of town, which was really about a ten minute walk from her little house, trying to warm up before Vash came to help her train. She had just noticed that as a gunwoman, she was slightly pitiful. She knew she wasn't horrible, but considering what she'd seen Vash face, she could easily be killed if their new enemy was as strong as he and Knives made them out to be.

She could barely hit a Jack Daniel's bottle from ten yarz, when Vash could easily hit six while suffering from a hangover. She had a lot of work to do, and the only one who could help her was the great Humanoid Typhoon himself.

She loaded the guns for the fourth time, aiming for the bottle she placed about fifteen yarz away. _Aim…shoot…miss. _That was the third try on that bottle. She laughed at herself pathetically, _Heh, Derringer Meryl, yeah right._

The dark haired girl looked to her left, seeing her trainer approach oddly carrying a basket of eggs. "What are those for?" Meryl raised an eyebrow as he smirked lightly.

"If you can draw and holster your gun without the egg dropping, then you are well trained. Now, for starters, watch me." Vash set the basket down, picking up one egg from the basket. He showed her the oval object as if he were about to do a magic trick before tossing it in the air. In a split second his cheap make-due gun was drawn and the egg was balancing perfectly on the barrel of the gun. In the next second it was holstered, and drawn again. If you didn't see the slight blur, you wouldn't have known he'd even moved at all.

"Are you kidding! I can't learn how to do that in three days! Are you crazy!"

"What do you mean three days? We are going to train while we are moving, not just before we leave." Vash said innocently.

* * *

Milly stood over the stove, slightly transfixed on the boiling brown substance in the pot she was stirring. The chunks of tender meat and vegetables spread an aroma around the room. "What's wrong with you, woman?"

The words pulled her back from her earlier mental state. "Huh?"

Knives just stared back at her, his brow raised. "You've been staring at that stew for ten minutes, what's the matter?" He asked harshly.

Milly bit her lip shyly, not wanting to admit what she had been thinking about. She took his question, though sounding unfeeling, as a bit of worry coming from him. "It's…nothing."

He knew she was lying, but he just shrugged, it was none of his business. "Has my brother told you when we are leaving?"

"Three days."

Knives nodded to lightly, in assurance towards her.

Milly stood silently for a little bit before making a sudden move to turn off the stove. "Stew's done." She said, presenting him a hollow grin before retreating back to her room. She took one quick glance at him before exiting the room.

Milly's eyes suddenly widened as she stopped walking, staring at him stock still with tears forming at her eyes.

Knives looked back at her, his eyes just as wide, and he himself just as confused.

She shook her head quickly, blinking as she looked back up at him. A silent tear crept from her eye, flowing slowly down her cheek as she turned again, this time running back to her room.

* * *

"Vash! I can't do this yet! Can't we practice some other way for a little bit!"

Vash sighed. "Fine. I'm not going to shoot, but you are. Try to hit me."

"What!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you hit me if I can help it. You just need to work on your aim." He said planting his feet into the ground.

Any other time Meryl would have taken his comment as an insult, but these were different circumstances, and she knew he was being blunt for the better. "Uh…okay." Meryl took her derringers into her hands, aiming at his leg. Her hands shook nervously; this was the first time she'd ever pointed her gun at Vash and really intended on shooting him. But it didn't matter, because as the gun went off, he was half a step over, and out of the way of the small derringer bullet.

"Meryl, that was pitiful. Don't be nervous. Just concentrate on your target." He listened as she sighed in what sounded like defeat. "It's alright." He walked over towards her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Did you set that bottle over there?"

Meryl nodded, loading her gun. She was suddenly surprised as his hands covered hers and moved the gun towards the bottle. Her cheeks became a bright shade of pink as she noticed that he'd laid his chin on her shoulder in order to see from her point of view.

"Now. Take a deep breath, and concentrate on your target. Think of it as if it right in front of you. It's only you and the target."

There was only one problem with that theory, she could feel more than just her and the bottle. She felt Vash, standing behind her, his breath hitting the side of her neck. Meryl shook her head of all thoughts but the bottle, or as Vash called it, the target. She took a deep breath, aimed, and shot.

She waited for the criticism of the man behind her, but instead heard the sound of glass shattering in the distance. She'd hit her target.

"Good job." Vash said, releasing her hands and standing up straight. "Now try again to hit me."

Meryl nodded, her voice still slightly unable to work because of their closeness earlier. She pulled the gun up to aim at his leg again, so as not to hurt him in case she did shoot him, just as she had done before. She looked up at his reassuring face, just to tell herself that he would still be there even when the gun was shot.

Her comfort, though, disappeared as she looked up at him. His spiky blonde hair began to droop down into a messy form on his head and became a dirty brown color. His beautiful aqua eyes turned into a deep hazel, and his tall slim figure became shorter and plump. He had become Howard.

Meryl watched his transformation in fear, suddenly aiming straight at his heart as she shot, pulling out another derringer and shooting one after another. "Go away! Go!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Meryl calm down! It's okay!" His gruff voice called, grabbing hold of her shoulders as she dropped the last of her derringers onto the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her slim figure, causing her to squirm and try to pull away. "Not again! Let go! Let go!" She felt around his waist for what she was looking for, finally finding it, she pulled the dagger from his waist. "I said let go!"

* * *

_**Note: Man, don't ya just hate cliffies? Yeah, this is probably the only good one I have ever left. Don't ya love me? I know half of ya are probably very confused, but you will learn a bit more in the next chapter. Don't worry. I hope to update next weekend, but the Variety Show is Friday and Saturday, so I don't know. Wish me luck! Well see you guys later then!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	16. And They Travel

Milly let the water run down her body, the steam filling the small bathroom. As she ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes closed in thought, she remembered what happened only ten minutes previous.

His eyes, his hair…Knives, had changed. He looked like…Nick. _What's happening to me? He's not…not him…_ Milly thought back on her lover's face. _He's not...you..._

"Nick…" She whispered to herself. Just hearing his name aloud made her feel, slightly, at ease. She let her head fall back, the water running down her face, mingling with her own tears. "Why…did you…leave…?" Milly let her tears run free for a few minutes, allowing her emotions to be released, before finishing her shower.

* * *

Knives leaned against the door outside, breathing in the cold and frosty air. _She looked at me…as if I were someone else… and with…lo- No. But not with the same look of sympathy. But more than anything she looked confused. _

The platinum blonde looked out towards where his brother was, now realizing the effects that humans could have on a person. After all the things he'd thought about them, after how much he supposedly hated them, that one woman could make him so confused, and so emotional.

However, his thoughts were suddenly called to a halt as he watched the tall figure, which he made out to be his brother, fall towards a smaller kneeling figure.

* * *

Vash held to her small fragile form, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Not again! Let go! Let go!" Her screams rang through his head, as if he was torturing her. Her being terrified...scared him. 

"Meryl! Calm down! It's just me!" He felt her hands on his shoulders, pushing with all their might. He felt as she searched around his waist and was suddenly grateful he'd dropped his gun behind him.

"I said let go!" She screamed, lifting one of her hands above her head.

Vash looked up at her hand. The shiny dagger glistened in the sun. The sight only caused him to hold tighter to the small woman in his arms. "Meryl stop!" He screamed, the action being his last chance.

"Vash…" She exhaled, his name released from her lips, and the dagger released from her hand to the snowy ground behind them. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" This time it was his turn to be held, as she wrapped her arms around his waist, crying onto his shoulder.

Vash was crying too. _What happened? _He thought, but didn't ask, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer at that time. So, the two just sat there, crying in each other's arms.

"What, the hell, is going on here!" Knives yelled, looking down at the weeping couple.

Vash let go of Meryl, being the first to break the connection. "Honestly…I don't know…"

Meryl stood up. "I'm very sorry." She said, her head hanging low.

"It's okay." Vash set his hand on her shoulder. He watched as she turned away from him, walking solemnly back to the house.

"What happened, Vash?"

Vash looked back up at his brother. "I told you, I don't know." He sighed. "She just…ugh… I told her to practice aiming, so I made myself the target. She missed at first, and then I helped her, so she aimed at me again. I didn't know that when she was to look up at me she would go haywire."

Knives raised a brow, giving his brother a look saying "Excuse me?"

"She started shooting at me like crazy, crying and pulling out all of her derringers. She was screaming at me as if I was someone else. Yelling 'Not again' and pushing me away." He looked down at his hands, shaking his head in what seemed to be denial. "She was looking at me in pure fear and hatred."

Knives nodded, knowing then what had happened. "Vash, tell the spiders to pack, we're leaving tonight."

"What?"

"The person who caused this is the same person that wants to kill us." He glared at Vash's stunned expression. "Just trust me."

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" Milly looked down at her hands. _I'm seeing the love of my life through his assassin. _"And when I don't…I see him…Knives." _And even he is beginning to give me butterflies._

Milly plastered her smile, hearing a slow, steady knock on her door. "Coming!" She said cheerfully,

Vash stood in the doorway, holding a false grin as well. "Hi!" He half waved at the tall woman, inviting himself in her room. "Guess what! We're leaving early, so you and the short girl had better get packin'."

Milly looked at him with her head cocked. "What? Why, Mr. Vash?"

"Well, we're just wasting time here and besides, the longer we stay here the shorter distance we will be from here later, right?" He held his smile, hoping for it to look true.

"Gosh Mr. Vash, I'm glad that's all, I thought that something happened again or something." Milly said. _What is it?_

Vash sweated nervously. _Damn, she's smart._ "Nah, nothin' happened! Well, I guess you can tell me when you're done, alright?"

_Is it about Meryl?_ Milly looked at him as he started down the hall. "Would you like me to tell Meryl for you?"

Vash sighed, _Thank you for asking. _"Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks." And he continued down the long hallway.

* * *

"Meryl?" Milly invited herself into her partner's room. "We need to pack, Mr. Vash said we are leav-…Meryl what's wrong!" The moment the tall girl looked down at her friend, she rushed to her side, fearing the worst. 

Meryl was hunched over on her bed, slightly rocking back and forth, looking straight ahead at the edge of the bed. She was biting her lip and refused to blink. "I would've done it…I would've killed him…and I wouldn't have known…"

Milly's eyes widened. _Kill him? Who? Vash?_ "Meryl…" The tall woman wrapped her arms around the, what now showed to be, the fragile woman, rocking with her. "You know, you can tell me anything…" She muttered.

Meryl nodded against her friend's arm. She slowly brought her arm to rest on Milly's back letting out her sobs without tears. Over the past few weeks, she'd lost them all. All of them had been absorbed in the pillow on her bed at night, or in her clothes as she curled up and cried to herself in the corner of the room. All gone…so she had none left, but plenty of heart wrenching sobs which were muffled by Milly's strong hug.

"It's okay…shh…it's going to be okay." Milly soothed, holding her tight.

"No…It's not okay…it won't be…I tried to kill him…I wanted to…" Meryl wept, clasping handfuls of Milly's cloak to pull herself closer to her friend. "I wanted to…but not him…not Vash…"

Now Milly was completely confused. Who was "_he_"? "I know…"

"No you don't… I don't…it wasn't Vash…it was him…"

"Who?" Milly pulled Meryl back to look at her straight in the eyes. "Who was it you wanted to kill."

She'd said too much. "N-no one…Nevermind." Meryl wiped her nose, raising up. "Thank you, Milly. And…I'm sorry."

Milly nodded. "Do you want me to help you pack?"

"Pack?" Meryl raised a brow curiously.

"Mr. Vash said that we are leaving now. I don't know why."

"Oh. Well, no, I have it. You go on and pack your stuff." She smiled lightly, though she knew she couldn't fool Milly.

Milly just smiled back, however. "I've already finished packing."

"Well, then can you go rent four thomas? I don't think any of us want to walk for who-knows-how-long."

Milly nodded. "I'll be back later then."

* * *

Knives, Meryl, and Vash had been standing outside for over half an hour before Milly had arrived with the thomas. Only two thomas. Her nervous laughter concluded the fact that she was unable to get four, like ordered. "Sorry, Meryl. They didn't have any more than this." 

Meryl just smiled gratefully. "I guess we can take turns. Knives and Vash, you can go first I guess."

"That's okay, Meryl. You can ride." Vash stated, handing her the reigns of the animal.

* * *

Meryl was in no mood to argue, so she accepted his offer by jumping over the sadle. 

"So, are you going to tell me what happened. I already know more than my brother does." Knives looked at the woman riding the thomas next to him.

"Vash…he faded away…and he changed…he looked like…_him_…" Meryl whispered, afraid that if she said it too loud Vash might hear.

Knives knew exactly who "_he"_ was. . _That son of a bitch…what was his name…Howard._ "That's what I was afraid of. Vash told me that when you looked at him, it was of a hatred he'd never seen from anyone. I knew then what you'd seen. And this isn't your fault. It's hers."

Now Meryl was confused. "Milly's?"

Knives nearly fell off his sadle. "No. The enemy. And I am beginning to get a pretty good idea who she is."

"Who?"

"I can't say until I know for sure. Besides, it wouldn't help even if we did know."

* * *

"Say, Big-Girl." Vash was looking down at his feet as he walked. 

"Hm?" Milly looked up at him, smiling so brightly that her eyes closed. In truth, she'd been thinking earlier as well. About who she saw…and where.

"How long have you known, Meryl?"

"Well gosh, Mr. Vash, I guess since she was about sixteen. She'd just moved over from a few towns away from where I lived. Why?"

"What about her parents. Did you know them?"

Milly thought for a second, her smile fading into an unusual expression. "Come to think of it, no. She said her dad passed away when she was twelve and she didn't talk much about her mom. Just said that she didn't live with them anymore and that she'd remarried."

Vash nodded. "And…has Meryl ever been…uh…married?"

"Gosh no. She didn't even date as long as I had known her."

Vash nodded again, now lost in deep thought. _So…either it was all just a nightmare, or Meryl was pregnant before she turned sixteen._

"Mr. Vash?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her, a fake smile plastered on his face once again.

"Do you know anything about who is after us?" This time Milly didn't have a grin on her face, just pure curiosity.

Vash hated to tell her that he didn't know anything, but it came out anyways, because more than telling her the truth, he hated lying to her. After all, she always looked so innocent.

"If I learn anything knew, I'll let you know."

* * *

The campfire was beginning to dull, Meryl, Knives, and Vash were asleep. Milly was laying down pretending to be. She couldn't get her mind off of Knives. Well, Wolfwood really, but Knives, too. 

Standing up, the tall woman finally came to the conclusion that she needed some time away from the campgrounds. And from the platinum blonde two bodies away.

As she sad on the cold ground, her sleeping bag wrapped around her like a jacket, she looked at the moons and stars. Every night this had become, what seemed like, a ritual, of looking up at the dark night sky whispering to Nicholas. "Today was…interesting I guess. I just wish I knew what the others were hiding. I know it seems silly, but I feel as though if I knew…maybe I could help them. I don't know. Maybe it is just my nosiness. Either way…I want to know what is going on.

"I'm scared Nick. I…I saw you today…but… not in a way I would have hoped to see you. I feel like…like I am betraying you. I…I don't know what to do. I…just need some help." She sighed, gazing up at the stars.

"Hey, honey…"

That voice…was him. Startled, Milly turned around quickly. It really was him. Nicholas D. Wolfwood was standing behind her, smirking as if he'd always been there.

"Nick…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she stood and looked towards him. Her pace was slow and unsteady at first, still being at shock, but soon enough she had run towards him, jumping into his arms.

* * *

Seeing her run towards him, he was slightly stunned. The whole ordeal had surprised him, really. But when she jumped into his arms, slamming her mouth against hisas tears streamed down her face…Knives' eyes widened.

* * *

**_Note: Yeah, didn't I say I wouldn't be able to update this week, but SURPRISE! I know this had its boring parts and it took a while for you to get to the part you were waiting on. But now I have a few things to say._**

**_DARN YOU Vash Luver 1! You weren't supposed to figure that part out! But at least you don't know who the "bad person" is. Hehe...you have noooo idea_**

**_Thanks for the support Aine! I have Variety Show tomorrow so wish me luck! Actually all I have is one scene and I walk around. Then I work the curtains in the Tech Crew. By they way, did you know, as of May 9th, we will have known each other for six whole months? Coolness!_**

**_Oh and...? --yeah, that was what you put down as your name.--she pulled out a dagger, not agun._**

**_I know you're there AJD262. Luv ya muchly!_**

**_Claen'tor- yeah, so itreally isn't her past messin' around with her head. Yeah. TTYL!_**

**_Alright, that'severybody. Love you allbig muches! Wish me luck with the Variety Show 2005! This years them is...dum da da dummm... SPECTRUM! Yeah it is going to kick ass! See you guys next week then! Oh yeah...EndOf Course Tests are next week...dammit!_**

**_DPA(Pyro)_**


	17. And Things Change

His mouth opened with a slight gasp, feeling her tongue mingle with is own. A small moan erupted from his throat involuntarily as her hands reached beneath his shirt, her nails slightly scraping against his sensitive back. _Milly_ he thought. Yes, that was her name. That was the name of the woman who slowly drove him insane.

He felt as the link between them broke, enabling him to hear her thoughts. The only thing that kept him from that was her name, ringing throughout his head. At last, however, he was able to control the voice in his head, and hear her thoughts. _I'm so glad you're back Nick…_

His eyes opened once again as he brought his hands up to her shoulders, pushing her down to the ground. "Damn you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Kn-knives. I'm s-s-sorry." She said, her eyes glossy with her own tears. "I didn't know…I thought it w-was someone else. I didn't-"

"I realize that you ignorant woman!" He screamed, flailing his hands in the air. "How dare you lay a **single** hand on me?" He glared down at her, his eyes bearing into her own. "So disgusting."

Milly had finally had it with the way he was acting, his lies when she heard his thoughts like he heard hers. "Then why didn't you push me away sooner!"

Knives knew that there was nothing he could say to defend himself, but his mouth hung open as if there were. "Damn you." He whispered, before turning back to camp.

Milly sat there after Knives left, holding her mouth as she thought back to what had happened. _Nick…I'm…so sorry. I…I didn't mean to._ The tears she held back as she yelled at Knives, now flowed down her cheeks, each drop expressing the guilt she felt about the whole ordeal.

__

Milly walked behind the thomas, staring at her feet all the while.

"Uh…Milly?" Vash stated, gaining an innocent 'huh' in response. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm perfectly fine. In fact, walking along like this makes me feel great!" She smiled up at him, laughing nervously.

Vash laughed, too, knowing she was lying, but deciding to drop the subject. "Oh and Milly." The tall man sighed as their laughter subdued. "Thank you."

Milly looked at him, slightly confused. "For what?"

"Well," he started, thinking for a second before beginning again. "You were with Knives a lot when I went out, and sometimes you took him places. You took care of him when I couldn't. Thanks to you, he may actually have changed for the better." He looked up at the sky, the snowflakes landing on his face. He opened his mouth, now twirling and dancing his way through the normally hot dry desert.

Milly laughed. "What are you doing, Mr. Vash?"

"It tastes good!" He stopped catching the snow in his mouth long enough to look at her and say, "Try it!"

Meryl looked down at the people dancing in the snow, Milly now ahead of her and Vash following behind. "Those goofs." She told herself, smiling.

"C'mon Short Girl! Knives! Come try it!"

_Are you forgetting we are being chased after?_ Knives told his brother telekinetically.

_No. But I don't feel like moping around anymore._

_Whatever._

Vash ignored his brother's rude glares and Meryl's smart remarks as he and Milly danced in the snow. He glanced over at Meryl, who was now laughing, and stopped, looking at her quizzically. "What?"

"You look like an idiot." She said, grinning brightly.

Vash smiled back, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the thomas, but careful not to pull her to the ground. "Well come look like an idiot with me!" he said, forcing her to dance with him.

"Vash!" Meryl squealed in his arms, slightly enjoying the contact but also annoyed. "Let me go!"

"C'mon! No one will see us!"

"Let me go!" She screamed again, raising her hand up, smacking him on the head.

"Aww….You're so mean!" Vash squealed, "crying", causing Meryl to laugh along with Milly.

Milly stopped playing as she laughed. "You two are funny!" She stated. The tall girl glanced up, briefly, at Knives, his sky blue eyes locking with her own. Yet the strangest thing of all was…he was smiling at her.

__

"Nick. I'm sorry…I know you would be mad at me…but…I didn't mean to. At first I thought it was you, but when I saw that it was him, I was shocked." Milly was once again staring into the night sky as the others slept praying to her Mr. Priest in the sky. "Please Nick…help me." Was her last plea as she went back to camp, only hoping that her prayers would be answered.

__

_**Dream:**_

"_I hope you don't mind me barging in like this." Wolfwood said, opening the doors to the church. "In spite of the profession I've chosen, I've never actually made a confession before." He kneeled down in front of the altar. "It's these times we live in. I did everything I could to save the children. That's how I always justified my actions." _

_Tears were slightly seen in the corners of his eyes as he looked up at the proud cross on the wall. "My sins are so heavy. Too heavy to ever atone for." He sounded so sad. "Yet, despite it all, I actually feel; at peace with myself today. It really can be done. There really is a way to save everyone." Thinking to himself, **And people really can change. (A/N: Yeah, I know this thing by heart.)**_

"_Why didn't I listen..? Why couldn't I see that before it was too late...?" Wolfwood reached into his jacket, pulling out an old crinkled cigarette. "That tastes good." _

_In her head Milly thought back when she and him were sneaking the girl out of the caravan, acting as if she was pregnant. She slightly whispered to herself. "You know cigarettes are bad for the baby darling." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she watched the love of her life die._

"_I'm sorry honey." _

_Milly's eyes widened, believing he heard her._

"_If I am reincarnated, I'd like to live somewhere peaceful, with no stealing, nor killing…Eden." _

_Milly saw his smile, the smile she longed to see again._

"_In Eden," He said to himself. "I'll live with him, and the girls." He smiled at that thought, but then glared in anger. "I'm not ready yet. I want to stay **with** them. I don't want to die!" **I want to stay with her. **_

_Milly smiled at his thoughts. **I wish you could have stayed, too.**_

"_I am a man." He said, his life flashing before his eyes. _

_Milly could feel as his life drifted away. _

"_Was everything I did in my life a mistake?" **Was loving her a mistake…can she go on and be happy without me?**__"Would I be wrong now…to ask for your forgiveness?" **Milly, would you forgive me?**_

"_Nick…I f-"_

"_I did not want to die this way!" He screamed, his last thought being of her. **I wanted to live and die with her…I didn't get to say goodbye…**_

_Milly fell to her knees, crying as his hand dropped to the ground, his eyes slowly closing. She'd had this dream before, but this was the first time she was able to hear his thoughts. Only one thing stayed in her head though. "People really can change…" She repeated. _

"_Yes." She heard from behind her. "People can change." _

_Milly turned around, seeing Wolfwood standing behind her. "Ni-"_

"_Yes. But I have to hurry. Big man wants me back soon." He said, pointing above him. "But I do have to tell you, Knives has changed. Because he knows you, he has been changed for good." (A/N: Yeah, I'm a Wicked fan.) Wolfwood smiled. "And you like him."_

_Milly shook her head. "No…I don't…"_

"_When you heard your name in his head last night, you knew it was him, but you didn't pull back. You are in love with him."_

"_No. I love you!"_

"_There isn't always just one love of your life. It's okay. The man Knives is now, is not my murderer. Now he is different." He took a step towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I will always love you, and you will always love me, but for now it is okay to move on. I can't, my life was wasted by killing. But you still have a life to live. You can still love someone, besides me."_

"_But I don't want to!" Milly said, shaking the thoughts from her head._

_Wolfwood smiled, kissing her on the forehead, then each cheek, and lightly on the lips. "I don't mind. I just want you to be happy." A tear ran down his cheek, but he kept smiling at her. His grin was full of true love, and hope._

"_Promise me," He said, taking her hand in his own. "Promise me you will do whatever makes you happy. I will be happy then. I can't rest in peace until you are in peace."_

"_But-"_

"_Please, Milly."_

"_Okay."_

"_Thank you." He kissed her once more on the lips before his legs slowly drifted into the air, dissolving into rose peddles as the wind flew by, blowing his body away in its breeze_

__

Milly woke up in tears of happiness, and tears of sadness She was at ease, yet worried all at the same time. Maybe things could turn out for the better.

__

_**Note: Someone told me last time that Vash should be a bit more silly, well I tried to loosen things up, but Vash is usually a bit more serious in times such as when he is being chased after or other people are in danger. They also said that Meryl should be a bit meaner, but if you notice towards the end of the series, Meryl was a bit sweeter towards Vash. And she only hit him like 7 or 8 times in the series so she really wasn't that mean. A lot of the times she was just angry that she had to do a lot of work because of him. In the manga she is described a feminine character.**_

**_Anyways, thank you for all the reviews. I hope to reach 100 soon. I have never gotten this many before so I am really happy. Oh and I have a Xanga name now. If you don't know what Xanga is, it is like a live journal, at Look me up, I am luckymeryl there. I hope to hear from you soon._**

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	18. And She Confesses

"Vash! Get on the damn thomas!" Meryl said, pushing him towards the animal.

Vash braced his feet against the ground, keeping his body from moving. "I want to walk!"

Meryl turned around, pushing with her legs as hard as she could. "Just go!" Finally her legs slipped on the snow, Vash falling backwards as well. Meryl sat dazed for a second, seeing as though she had just landed hard on her behind. A blonde head landed on her shoulder, now gazing up at her, laughing.

The short girl attempted to hold back the giggling that was jumping in her stomach, but soon she was laughing, too, as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Well I guess we will both walk then. Milly, do you want to ride now?"

Milly smiled, jumping up on the creature. Her smile faded however, as her gaze turned away from the reins and towards the person next to her. One expression on her face, a smile, was replaced with another, a blush. Her cheeks were soon a bright and rosy pink as she met his icy blue gaze.

Knives stared back at her, strangely happy with her shy appearance as she saw him. He wasn't used to the tickling feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he wasn't exactly sick of it at the same time. _Damn it…I'm getting weak._ He thought, clenching his eyes shut and turning back towards the horizon. He cleared his mind of all thoughts but where to go. _Vash_.

_What?_

_Might I ask where our destination is? _

_Just keep going straight for about four more isles. There is a town there._

_And it's called…?_

_Not really sure. Somewhere I just know it is the first town we will come to in the Northern Cornelia region._

Knives nodded, signaling the thomas to walk, and headed for the town.

* * *

Meryl placed her arms beneath her head, admiring the dark night sky, the moon illuminating her pale face. Looking at the stars, she tried to make out the constellations her father taught her. (A/N: Keep in mind this is Gunsmoke, not Earth) Using her hand as a pointer, she found the pictures Birdsong, Big Bullet, and Silver Pistol. 

Her eyes slightly drooped from sleepiness. She looked in the sky, making out one more picture. Vash the Stampede. "If only I could lay down here with you."

She sighed, _It's never going to happen._ "Damn you Vash…always so dim witted, smart, deep, beautiful…"

"I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Meryl turned around, seeing her gunman's smiling face, and sparkling aqua eyes. She smiled lightly, a deep blush staining her cheeks. _I guess…there's no better time…_"Uh, Vash…"

The blonde gunman sat down next to her, his eyes bearing down on her. "Yeah, Meryl? What's up?"

Meryl took a deep breath before finally closing her eyes in order to render her false courage. "I need to tell you something. We've been traveling together for about two years now, and for a while now my feelings for you have been more than that of a worker and a job. I didn't mean to, but somewhere in all the mayhem of life with you, I started to care for you."

"Thanks Meryl." Vash smiled, seeing her blush deepen.

"Yeah." Her voice squeaked lightly, causing her to blush even more and Vash to slightly chuckle."Well, at first you were just a friend…but now it's more. A lot more. Vash…I…I lo-"

_Now's your chance you idiot!_ Before the word he hoped would turn out to be "love" came out from Meryl's mouth, his lips were pressed against hers in a soft kiss. Vash pulled back, his eyes filled with a strong emotion Meryl knew all too well. "I love you, Meryl…I love you so much. You don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me that, or how much I've wished to just lie down with you in my arms." He smiled, his eyes turning a lighter shade of aqua. "I've seen you sleeping and crying in your sleep and I wanted so badly just to hold you and kiss you and tell you I was there. But I was so scared..."

Meryl's eyes were tearing with joy. All of her dreams were coming true, he was telling her all she wished he'd say since the day she fell in love with him. A tear streamed down her cheek. "I love you...so much..."

"Don't cry…please don't cry." Vash said, tears streaming down his cheeks as well. "God I love you." He said, kissing her again, this time on her forehead, then her cheek then her lips. He felt as Meryl's small hands reached around his neck, her fingers combing through his hair.

The short woman felt as his tongue moved across her bottom lip, seeking entrance.Her lips opened and soon their tonguesmet in a loving dance.Vash held onto her head, his fingers entangled in her dark hair. They both melted into each other, their bodies becoming one and neither of them could feel the ground. This was their second kiss, but so much better because they both knew that nothing would be regretted later.

Vash smiled warmly, pulling back as heplaced his hands on her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He couldfeel her steady breathing on his chest. He forced them both into a laying position,one of his legs slowly wrapping aroundone of hers, as if to hold her close to him."I'm finally living..."

Meryl looked up at him, her eyes still tearing with amazement of what was going on around her. "You're over a hundred years old, and now you're alive?" She questioned.

"Of course." He whispered, stroking her back. "Because life isn't measured by how many breaths you take...but how many moments take your breath away."

Meryl wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. She snuggled into his chest, unable to remember another time that she felt so safe. Except when her father was alive.

* * *

"Well, it took us three days to get here but we've finally reached a town!" Vash said, stretching. 

Knives raised a brow as he walked towards the town entrance. "I've seen this place before…" He looked around once more. "Vash."

"Hmm?"

"No one lives here anymore."

Vash looked at him strangely before remembering what Knives had done. "This is one of those towns."

Knives nodded solemnly. "I killed everyone in this town, with an exception of the children. But they all went off to find their parents, winding up in orphanages all over Gunsmoke."

For the first time in 131 years, Vash saw an emotion in his brother's eyes that he didn't know existed anymore; guilt. "Come on," he said, placing a hand on the twin's shoulder. "Lets go find somewhere to stay."

Milly patted Knives on the back, urging him to come with them. "It's okay Mr. Knives it's over now right?"

Knives said nothing, but walked into town behind Vash, his head hanging low in order to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

The group quietly looked through the ghost town, searching for a house large enough to fit all of them comfortably. 

Considering that there wasn't anyone in the town, they had a large variety of shelters to choose from. They ended up picking a house with four bedrooms and two baths that was on the other side of town.

Meryl fell back onto the bed, her arms spread open as she sighed. "Finally a comfy bed!" She said, ignoring the fact that the house wasn't legally hers. "Ah, even the bed back in the old house didn't feel this comfy. I think I'll sleep well tonight."

"You mean you didn't sleep well last night?" Vash said, falling on the bed next to her. "I seem to remember you falling asleep soon after you snuggled into my arms." He grinned brightly.

Meryl grinned back, rolling over to look into his eyes. "That isn't what I was saying. I mean, that I can be a lot more comfortable on a bed than on rocks."

The two of them laughed before hearing a disgusted groan from the hallway. "Ugh, so you two finally told each other your disgusting emotions. Well before you exchange your saliva I would love it if you closed the door."

The couple waited before he walked away before bursting into hysterical laughter. "Exchanging saliva? Well that's one way to describe it." Vash laughed again before standing up. "I'm going to go find some food. Our provisions are low."

"Thanks to you." Meryl pointed out.

Vash stuck his tongue out before walking out of the room.

* * *

Milly sat on her bed, thinking of the days past events. Meryl had come to her earlier with the good news, and since then neither of them, Milly or Meryl, have been able to keep the smiles off of their faces. The tall girl decided it was best to go ahead and get dinner cooked, so she stood up and headed for the door. A noise stopped her however, as she heard a sniffle from her closet. "Umm…hello?" Milly walked towards the door of her closet. "Is anyone there?" 

The insurance worker was surprised, when she opened the door, to see a teenaged girl curled up crying in her closet. "Oh my. Where did you come from?"

The little girl sniffled again before looking up at Milly. "This…is m-my house…"

"Where are your parents?" She said, kneeling down next to the girl.

"They walked away…a year ago. My brothers took care of me, then my oldest brother left for another job and my other brother went looking for him after he didn't come back." She sniffled again, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "My younger brother died though…he was trying to find my mom and dad after they walked away and we found him l-later in th-the desert and h-h-"

"Oh sweetie…" Milly wrapped her arms around the girl. "Come on, everything is going to be okay. What's your name?"

"H-Harmony." The girl pushed her short dark hair behind her ears.

"Well, Harmony, I'm Milly Thompson. Come on, let me introduce you to my friends."

* * *

"So you had three brothers?" Vash said, sitting down across the table from the young girl. 

"And a sister, but she was a lot older than me so she was taken with my parents." She looked down at her hands sadly. "I've been living off of what I could find here in town for about four months now. I guess I'm lucky some adults finally came along." She smiled sadly.

"Well, how old are you Harmony?" Meryl asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm fourteen. My parents left two years ago and my brothers started leaving about four months ago, that's when I started looking for food around town in the stores and houses."

"Well tonight Milly and I are cooking you dinner. What would you like?" Meryl smiled down at Harmony.

"Can we have spaghetti?" She asked brightly.

Meryl laughed. "Sure."

All the while the four of them talked, Knives leaned against the kitchen counter, looking down at the girl quizzically. _What are you hiding?

* * *

_

_**Note: I finally updated! I think things could have went better. You may start figuring a few things out now, but I still doubt it. Those with a very open mind can figure this whole thing out. I guess I would say there are a few more twists that you guys won't be expecting. I guess there is one more thing I should say. Anyone got a Xanga? If so, what's the name? Well c-ya, luv ya, bye! Oh yeah, and you know what's funny? This chapter has 2005 words! Hehe! Ain't that cool, yeah I counted it after I added this just in case. Cool huh?**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	19. And He is Confronted

"Which room is yours?" Vash asked, hoping for an excuse to share a room with Meryl.

"The one at the end of the hall."

"Damn."

"Well," Milly started, "You can sleep there, I will sleep in Mr. Vash's room and he can sleep in the big room with Meryl." She chirped innocently. _Then those two can be alone…_

Vash pulled his fist back excitedly. "Yes!" He smiled down at his short insurance girl who was blushing back at him.

"Ugh…You people disgust me." Knives stood up from his former position, walking back towards his temporary room.

"Hm…" Vash looked at his brother, Knives turned away from him.

"What?" Meryl asked as the door to the quiet twin's door closed.

"Dunno…but something is up with him."

* * *

"Damn it!" Knives punched into the air, the other arm behind his head as a pillow. _Why is it beating so fast? And why only when I look at her! My heart goes insane when I see just her!_

"I know what Vash would say." He stated._ Love…hmph…You know it's a bit ironic that the statements "I love you" and "bull shit" both equal not only in meaning, but in letters as well. Thus proving that love is a bunch of shit._

"But still…" His expression softened. _The feeling is…slightly…enjoyable._

"Damn it! Why does this have to happen now! Of all times!" He screamed. _It's all Vash's fault. He forced me to be around her and now I'm becoming infatuated with her. With a…a…_

"A human…" Knives slammed his fist down next to him on the bed. "Shit!"

* * *

"Vash? Have you seen Milly?" Meryl said, looking around the house.

"Yeah, she and Harmony went to find some food." He replied. A smirk suddenly appeared on his lips as a thought struck him. "Which means…" He said seductively, grabbing her hips from behind. He nuzzled his face against her neck, kissing and nipping as he spoke. "We're here all alone."

Meryl soon became nervous, feeling fifteen again. "W-what about Kn-Knives?"

Vash could recognize the sound of fear that was quivering in her voice. He laid his head on her shoulder, sighing. "You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do." He pulled the woman's body towards his own. Kissing behind her ear as he whispered, "The last thing I want…is to hurt you."

Meryl smiled in his embrace. "It's times like this when I remember why I fell in love with you." She felt as his embrace loosened and he twisted her around, her eyes locking with his.

"It's times like this…" he whispered their lips becoming closer, "That I love you even more."

* * *

Knives looked at the mark on the once beautiful memorial for the founder of the town. "Superior being…I was naïve. And this proves it so well. I acted like a spoiled child, and I was so stubborn."

"You finally realizin' that?"

Knives turned around, slightly stunned. "Priest?" he raised a brow. "You're dead."

"Ever hear of divine intervention?"

Knives held his head in his hand. "I don't believe this. Okay coward!" he screamed into the town. "Show yourself!"

"Who the hell are you screamin' at?"

"The person who is sending me this illusion." He said, as he began screaming again.

"Uh…Knives. Seriously, I gotta tell you something before time's up."

"What?" He said sarcastically. "Have to go back to heaven?"

"Yeah, but anyways, listen. I'm happy that you are atoning for your mistakes, I guess that's something we have in common. Another is out love for the big girl."

"Hold on Priest. I'll have you know that there is no way in hell-"

"Not what I hear." Wolfwood's head disappeared and a copy of Knives' was set on the Preacher's shoulders. "My heart goes crazy when I look at her, but yet it is slightly enjoyable." Wolfwood said in a mocking voice of his own.

Knives shot a fist at Wolfwood as the preacher regained his own appearance. The fist went through his head, causing Wolfwood to laugh at him.

"Haha! Can't hit a ghost Knives!"

Knives glared angrily. "Get on with your point."

Wolfwood nodded, a smile still playing on his lips. "The point I was getting to was treat her well. I told her my feelings too late, don't make the same mistake." He noticed that Knives was still looking away in denial. "Listen, you can close your eyes to what you don't want to see, but no matter what you do, the feelings in your heart cannot be locked away." Wolfwood said in all seriousness. "Well gotta go!" Wolfwood brought his arms together, then spread them apart. As his arms extended white angel wings stretched out from his back. "See ya!"

Knives turned away. _Show off…_ "You forget, by killing you, I ruined all chances of happiness, before I even knew it was there." He punched the memorial, his fist landing below the "s" in his name. Blood ran down from his knuckles, creating another red smear on the stone figure.

"Oh my…"

Knives didn't even turn to see the woman standing behind him, but he knew it was Milly. He listened as she whispered to Harmony to go back to the house. "You should go back to." He muttered.

"I could never leave you here." Milly said. "Not with the way you are hurting."

_She sees…the priest again…_ "Go. I'll come later." His bleeding hand dropped to his side, his head still drooping in order to hide his angered eyes.

Milly walked towards him, reaching her hand out to grab his upper arm. "Come here, let me fix your hand."

Knives shrugged her off. "Go."

"I'm not leaving you alone. Not in a state like this." She stepped towards him again, this time looking up at him, holding his face in her hand.

"Stop." Knives whispered. "You only hold me…because you don't know who I am."

Milly smiled, seeing the first tear stream down his cheek. "I know exactly who you are. You are Knives…my new love."

Knives' eyes widened, then he glared at her, slightly scaring her. "Leave me alone." And with that he walked away from her.

Milly stood there, stunned for a moment. Her intuition was wrong…he didn't feel the same about her. Her eyes watered with tears, soon forcing their way out. She was…wrong…

* * *

The next week for both Milly and Knives was awkward, sense Milly had been turned away by Knives, and Knives had completely lied and it was tearing them both apart. Harmony tried to cheer Milly up, considering she was scared of Knives' glare, but it didn't work. Milly only plastered on her fake smile and went on with her business, but everyone in the house knew that she was only putting on an act to make them feel better.

Meryl asked what was wrong, but Milly made up excuses like she was tired or other things. But as she said it Meryl saw the look in her eyes that said "Help me."

* * *

"_Damn you, Knives." Wolfwood stated towards the pale blond plant._

"_And what, may I ask, am I being damned for?" Knives said sarcastically, looking at the pissed angel behind him._

"_You broke her heart Knives. Why the hell did you lie!" Wolfwood flailed his arms in the air in anger, mumbling curse words under his breath._

"_Because if I told her the truth then when we meet our enemy they can use her as bait for me. That's why."_

"_Damn it, Knives, you all are in danger anyways, so he could use any four of you as bait and the others would come!" He glared at Knives, rage flaming in his eyes. "What is the real reason you lied to her? Why did you hurt her like that!"_

"_Because…shit I don't know. Maybe I'm just evil like that." _

_Wolfwood had had it. His fingers curled into a fist, suddenly zooming towards Knives' jaw. Knives wasn't expecting it to hurt, but soon he was flown back onto the ground that was set up as part of the dream scenery._

"_You dirty little bastard." And with that, Wolfwood left, not bothering with a fancy exit._

* * *

Knives woke up, still feeling the pain in his jaw. Looking in the mirror, he noticed that it was swollen and there was a bruise on it. Wolfwood hit him from the heavens…from a dream.

Quick footsteps from down the hall suddenly distracted him however, and he looked at the clock across the room. It was 5:12 am. Why would anyone be awake?

Suddenly the door to his room busted open, revealing a distraught Vash. "Meryl and Harmony are gone."

_**

* * *

Note: No funny stuff today unfortunately, but I want you all to know that I won't be here next weekend because I am going to visit my dad in Virginia so I won't be able to update. I love you guys so please review. C-ya, Luv ya, Bye**_

_**DPA(pyro)**_


	20. And She Appears

"Gone? Vash what do you mean 'gone'!" Knives glared at his brother in disappointment.

"Meryl is gone and so is Harmony. There's no note of sign of where they left to." The twin stated as calmly as he could.

"Damn it, Vash! You don't just lose a human being! Let alone two!" Knives stopped talking, suddenly running his way down the hall to Milly's room. "Woman, wake up!"

"The tall woman raised out of bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Huh, what?" She mumbled, looking up at Knives.

"That child and your friend are gone."

"What!" Milly immediately jumped out of bed, grabbing clothes. "We have to go! We've got to find them! I've got to change! Where's my gun?" She looked around a second more before tossing her clothes on the bed, and proceeding in taking off her pajamas.

Knives' jaw dropped. She didn't even know he was still there! Noticing the spectacle before him was not meant to be see, his eyes diverted their attention from her half clothed body, but he was unable to relieve the tinge of pink that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Hurry up." He stated, trying to ignore his own embarrassment. "We're leaving."

* * *

"Harmony, where are we going?" Meryl asked, being pulled down the road by a fourteen-year-old.

"I have something to show you." The young girl said, turning back at her while running with Meryl's wrist in her hand.

"It's almost 5 a.m. Couldn't you show me another time?"

"I want you to meet someone."

Meryl's eyes widened at this statement. "Who?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Harmony stated, pulling her around a corner, causing the woman to slip on a patch of ice.

Meryl stood up, examining her skinned knee.

"Come on Meryl! Come on!" Harmony grabbed her arm again, pulling her up.

"Hold on, Harmony! Just a second! Stop pulling me!" Meryl said, pulling her arm away from the teenager. She walked a few steps in front of Harmony, testing to see if her knee was going to hurt when walked on. She dusted the remains of the snow and dirt from her shoulder and skirt. "Goodness, Harmony. Who is it that you are so anxious for me to meet anyways?" She said, turning to face her only to gasp in surprise.

Meryl looked into the barrel of the sliver pistol in fear. At that moment, she knew that even if the training with Vash was successful, it'd be a waste. Stupidly, Meryl had left her derringers at home. She had not expected to see any danger in an abandoned town.

"The person I want you to meet…" Harmony said, grinning at the woman at gunpoint. "…is me."

* * *

At the sound of the gunshot, Vash picked up a gun and re-loaders from the stand of the abandon gun shop. "Knives…Milly?" Vash questioned, turning to look at them as he cocked his gun, readying himself for battle.

"Right." Knives responded, pushing the magazine of bullets into the automatic weapon with a satisfying "click".

"Lets go!" Milly exclaimed, readying her stun gun in her arms.

The three of them raced out the door to the street, seeing three possible ways. One way was back the way they came, but the other two were new. "Knives," Vash said, pointing to the path straight ahead of them. "You and Milly go that way. I'll go left."

Knives nodded, running down the indicated frozen street, followed by Milly. Vash ran off in the other direction, his speed increasing as he heard harmony's frightened scream.

_I'm coming you two. I'm coming as fast as I can._

* * *

Knives placed his back against the wall, readying himself for whatever might be lurking around the corner. "Uh…Knives?" Milly whispered, no longer feeling the need to say "mr.' like usual.

"What?"

"Uh I know this is probably a bad time but-"

"Yeah…it is a bad time so-"

"But," She said, interrupting him. "I wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot last week."

Knives looked down at her, seeing as she looked back. She was ready to follow any move he made. _For better or for worse…I don't want to take the chance that this will never happen. _He clenched his eyes shut, pushing himself towards her.

Milly was more than surprised when he kissed her, but more than happy as well. The kiss was very chaste and short, but enjoyable none the less.

"And I want to apologize," He said pulling away, "for being stubborn." And with that, he turned the corner, awaiting the fate yet to come.

* * *

The gun fired, everything faded into black, disappearing before Meryl's eyes. When they opened again Meryl wished she hadn't looked. She was back in her old kitchen, against her old counter again. It was just like every other dream she had, but something was different.

Meryl looked down at her hands. She was still her twenty-three-year-old self. "Hey baby." Called the shadows.

_Oh God,_ Meryl closed her eyes knowing what was to come next. Soon she could smell the alcohol in his breath as he nipped along her neck, harder in some places than others.

"Please…" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. No matter how many times she dreamed this, she hated it all the same. "Please stop!" She pushed the figure as hard as she could, but to no avail. Her clothes were being stripped off of her as the man pulled her to her own room, shoving her on the bed.

"I thought you loved me." The figure's smiling face could be seen in the shadows as he stepped forward into the light.

Meryl gasped as the face was revealed. "No…" Meryl cried even harder at the lack of gentleness in his eyes. "No…Vash…"

* * *

"Meryl!" Vash slide out to the center of town, seeing Meryl's limp body ly9ing in the waterless fountain. Looking on top of the stone memorial he found the culprit. Her long dark violet hair swayed with the wind, the sun rising to give a better view of her pale face.

The tall gunman was about to speak before the woman interrupted her. "Be quiet now, you wouldn't want to wake up your dreaming love now would you?" She whispered sympathetically. "Oh look, we have guests."

Vash turned, seeing Knives and Milly arrive on the scene. Their weapons were immediately pointed towards the mysterious woman, cocked and ready for action.

"Millions Knives. A man whose main goal is…_was_ to cause eternal pain and suffering to his brother and especially the human race. He is a plant who trusts no one and is the indirect cause of the destruction of the twelfth city of July and more recently, the city of Augusta."

"Who the hell-?" Knives raised a brow before listening as the strange woman spoke again.

"Milly Thompson. Also known by few as 'Stun-gun Milly' because of her tall stature and large weapon. She lost her first love when he was shot down by his mentor the day after their first intimate moment together. This was part of the century-long massacre caused by her new love, Knives."

Milly fired her first shot, the weapon aimed at the violet-haired woman on top of the stone monument.

The woman smirked at the oncoming cartridge before jumping, using her arms to flip upwards and pushing herself above the monument with the tips of her toes, her black cloak causing it to look as if it was all a dark blur.

She landed ever so gracefully on the ground walking towards Vash as she spoke once again. "And last but certainly not least, Vash the Stampede. I honestly don't think we need to go into all that." She laughed.

Vash gritted his teeth, pulling back the hammer of his gun with his thumb. "Who the hell are you!" Seeing the woman so quiet he decided to ask a new question. "What's wrong with Meryl? And where's harmony!"

The woman laughed again, smirking. "You idiot." She said, flourishing her arms in the dawn sky. As she walked her heavy footprints left their mark in the snow. "I _am_ Harmony." She brought her right arm down to her stomach, bowing. "Harmony Bluesummers. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**_Note: Hiya! Long time no see, aye? Well Virginia was fun, next time on vacation, I'll tell you guys where and maybe we can meet up somewhere. In the mean time, since I'm stuck at home because of my mom's work hours, me not being old enough to drive, etc, you should keep reading. I know it's stupid that I uploaded and THEN left the note to you guys, but I was in a hurry yesterday. Thankies everyone for your reviews though! Oh and AJD, I'm gonna print your review that you made as the 100th for me. That was a record...well actually when I hit 70 reviews it was a new record. Thanks to all you guys. This and Poetry Corner are my two most succesful fics. I hope you guys read that as well. Wicky, if you ever read this...CONGRATS ON BEIN' A MOMMY! AJD, once again, thanks for always helpin' me out in goals for my review numbers, the rest of you too. Aine, Claen'tor (you should have put money on it), White rose-black stems (nifty name by the way), Ciara (that's exactly what I was aimin' for),Jaquelynn McKnight, Goddess-Sango (So you gots a Love-hate relationship with the story) The Witched Robin, YourFinalFantasyGirl (or should I say my...wait...I dunno...)_**

**_Well now time for a poll.Two questions:_**

**_1) Should I change the chapter titles and take of the word "and" on them?_**

**_a) yes_**

**_b)no_**

**_c) doesn't matter to me._**

**__**

**_and 2) Should I change the name of the story?_**

**_a) Yes (specify to what if you can)_**

**_b) No!_**

**__**

**_Well c-ya love ya bye_**

**__**

**_DPA(pyro)_**


	21. And They Shoot

Meryl was shoved onto her bed, gazing up at the man she loved as he stepped forward to her. "You don't know how long I've wanted this…Meryl." He whispered huskily.

"No…please no…Vash…"Tears were pouring down Meryl's pale face, her eyes pulled tightly shut. _Please stop…please…_ The petite woman struggled against the Vash, pushing him and clinging at the clothes which were being stripped from her body.

Hands were placed on her hips in order to hold her down, but Meryl kept trying, struggling from his grasp. "Vash stop! Please!" but her screams raged to no avail.

Harmony glanced at Knives, smirking humorously, but her eyes flared with anger. "I don't believe we've met before Knives, but I do believe you knew my brother, considering he was your slave for six years before he died. And Vash," she said, turning to face the tall haired twin, "He was your first kill so…you know him too, right?"

Vash narrowed his brow, never dropping his gun. His voice never quivered even slightly as he asked, "What did you do to Meryl?"

"Shh…" The dark woman whispered in fake sympathy, holding her finger up to her mouth. "She's only sleeping."

Vash looked at her cautiously. "Well in that case…" he took a deep breath before screaming at the unconscious woman lying in the empty fountain. "Meryl! Wake up Meryl!"

Harmony laughed at his pathetic attempts to wake his sleeping love. "I'm afraid that screaming isn't going to help."

"Why are you messing with her an Milly? They had nothing to do with it!" Vash screamed in anger.

"They have everything to do with it! You two destroyed my family, and those girls are all you two have! They are your family just like my sisters and brothers were mine! So they all have to suffer just like we did!" The wind began to blow rapidly, snow falling around them.

Meryl was soon covered in a thin blanket of snow. "And be careful. The more resistance you give me, the more suffering she endures. And the worst part f it is, she thinks it's all you." She said, pointing at the group.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Vash sneered, using all of his strength not to shoot the woman before she answered him.

"You heard me right." She stated simply. "In her mind, you're ripping off her clothes, bruising and scarring her inside and out, Vash. You're taking the place of her step father and raping her." She smirked. "And later Milly will kick her out of the house, killing her baby."

"Damn you! How are you doing this! How can you use her memories…her nightmares like that!" Knives screamed, his brother now coming out of his state of shock.

Vash's eyes widened as he looked at his brother in disbelief. "Wait, memories? Knives, you knew!"

"Not now, Vash!" Knives never turned to see Vash's eyes, already knowing what he'd see in them.

"How are you doing this to Meryl?" Milly said, seeming to be the only one confused enough to ask.

"It's quite simple really. You see, like the rest of my family, I was gifted with a special talent. Legato, my oldest brother, as you know, was telekinetic. My brother Staccato, who died at the age of sixteen, was pyro-kinetic. Adante was the name of my younger brother, who died at the age of 10, and he was psychic. My sister Melody was a year younger than me, 14 when she died after following me around for a year, and later starving, two days before I was to find a food source, she made force-fields, which came in handy when buildings started to collapse. My oldest sister was 30 when she walked away with my parents, but before that, she had the power to move the earth beneath her. Now I'm eighteen. You saw my fourteen year old self thanks to my power because I am an illusionist. I make people see, whatever I want them to see. Understand?"

Vash glared once again. "So it was you that made Meryl attack me."

"Yes. Instead of you, she saw her stepfather. Just like when Milly kissed Knives. She saw the priest and not him."

At that point Knives couldn't take any more, and open fired at Harmony. "You bitch!" Running towards her, Knives continuously shot at the violet haired woman, only for her to dodge every move he made.

It didn't take long before Vash and Milly rushed in to help the angered twin, the three of them only fighting to no avail. Harmony's speed was the main obstacle towards their victory. Yet as always, the group refused to give up, and continued their futile attacks.

Vash watched as Harmony leapt into the air as he followed suit, surprising her as he finally landed a shot into her shoulder. The wounded woman fell back against a building, grunting as she hit the ground hard.

Blood was pouring from her shoulder, dripping down her chest and soaking through both her nicely fitted shirt, and long baggy overcoat. Her head was hung low, making the twins believe she was knocked out, but soon her laughter was heard as she raised her head. Her long black coat disappeared as it turned into a cream and brow dress-like coat. Her violet hair turning a light shade of brown. Vash didn't shoot Harmony…he shot Milly.

Vash turned towards the laughing figure now behind him, as Knives watched as Milly fell unconscious from loss of blood. "You see? You can't win. After all, how are you going to know if you are shooting me," she said, pointing towards her self. "Or your brother." Then there were two of them. One in Vash's body and one was real.

Knives glared at the two images, using all of his senses to find out which was which. Remembering where his brother was standing before, he pointed his gun at the opposite one. Suddenly, however, she moved, running over and grabbing the other self's hand, swinging it around.

Vash didn't know where to aim. He saw Harmony just like Knives did, and now was being pulled in circles by one of them. Even though he knew that the one pulling him was the real Harmony, he had no way of aiming.

The two Harmonys let go of one another, looking at each other with glaring eyes. Now Knives didn't know which was which. And idea popped in his head as he remembered his and his brothers telecommunication between each other. _Vash, which one are you? Do something to show who you are._

One of the Harmonys moved their foot a slight nudge, showing that they were really Vash. Knives then aimed his gun at the other body, soon shooting in the lower abdomen. The body fell to their knees as Harmony's illusions wore off, showing both Vash and Harmony in separate forms. Vash holding his stomach in pain on the ground.

Harmony laughed again, this time hysterically. "Sorry Knives, but my sister put a force-field around this town before she died, so telecommunication doesn't work. And the only ones who can hear the sound waves bounce off the force-field from your mind, are the Bluesummers."

_No… _Knives thought to himself, seeing his brother clenching his wound in pain as his skin paled. _I shot him…my own brother…_ Knives glared, knowing the only way to stop what was happening, was to kill her.

"So everything is happening just the way you planned. Just the way the dreams happened."

"Dreams... No. I can't make up dreams, I can just change dreams you already have. Nothing more." With that she stepped forward. Now…on with your defeat.

Meryl was left on the bed alone, just like when Howard did this to her… leaving her alone and helpless on a bed in nothing but her birthday suit. "This isn't real…" she told herself. "It's just a dream…" The look in her eyes were those of a person without emotion, as she lay there, staring up at the ceiling. "This isn't real…" Meryl closed her eyes, trying to imagine some way of escaping this nightmare. "It's just a dream…" Her eyes widened in realization as she repeated again, this time yelling into the night air. "It's just a dream!"

And everything was white.

_**Note: How ya doin' guys! I almost didn't get to update this weekend. But I did! Aren't ya happy? Well yeah, that's how the story goes and I will be working until next weekend. I know I suck at action and such, and to think this is my best with action, but I'm trying. I am improving little by litte…by little…umm..yeah. Well c-ya, love ya, bye!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	22. And Once Again

Knives stood in horror as his brother fell to his knees, soaking in his own blood. "No…I won't let it end this way…I won't be my brother's murderer." He said, running towards his barely conscious twin.

Vash held his abdomen in pain, pressing against it in order to stop the bleeding. He could feel his energy slipping away from him as his blood dripped from his wound. Two strong arms were soon helping him lie down gently. Opening his eyes, Vash saw his brother laying him down on the ground, pure panic showing in his eyes. "Kni-." He tried to speak, but his voice refused to work.

"Hush, Brother." Knives said plainly, looking at the gunshot wound, then back at Vash's face. Every time he glanced at his brother, his complexion was paler. He had to act fast. Ripping off his own right sleeve, Knives prepared as best he could.

Harmony watched in amusement as the brothers who at once hated one another, were now clinging to each other in pain and panic.

Knives had unbuttoned Vash's shirt, laying his sleeve folded on the hole in his stomach. Taking off the rest of his shirt, he tied it onto his brother's, taking Vash's arms out of the sleeves in order to turn both shirts into a bandage around his injury.

The golden blonde had never seen his brother care for someone else with such care, wanting nothing more but Vash to live and literally giving his brother the shirt off of his back. Vash smiled proudly, happy with what Knives had become…a true brother.

Believing his brother's bandage would hold him until the battle was over, Knives stood up, bare chest-ed, ready to finish what was already started.

Turning towards his foe, Knives glared. "What are you going to do now? There's no one left to control."

Harmony smirked, pulling a gun from her holster. "I'm going to finish you myself." The gun was raised to point at Knives. "Ready?"

Knives only furrowed his brow further, dashing towards her.

The dark woman disappeared in a shadowy blur as she appeared behind him, shooting towards his shoulder.

The tall blonde barely missed the attack, the bullet grazing the right side of his face. Obviously illusions weren't her only talent. Knives landed on his left knee and right foot, looking back at the violet woman, his hand holding the ground so as not to fall forward as his right hand clenched his automatic weapon. For a split second his was glad Vash left their guns, knowing the heavier Colt would have only gotten in his way, but that thought quickly faded as his mind returned to the battle at hand.

Turning towards Harmony, he noticed she was in the exact same position. He stood up, as did she, and they turned towards each other. "You might as well go ahead and give up Knives. You can join your lover girl and your brother in the after life. Either way they are going to end up there, with or without you."

His eyes widened in realization as he noticed she was right. Knives' brows furrowed again as he dropped the black gun. The plant twin dropped his head, the melted snow causing his short length of hair to droop and water to drip onto the ground. He stood there, glaring at his gun as if it had been the reason everything happened. His knuckles clenched white, popping from the pressure as his nails dug into the palm of his hand the tighter he squeezed. Knives could feel the pulse through his eyes as he looked up at the woman who caused the whole ordeal.

The woman looked back at him, her smirk quickly fading as she realized his normally bright blue eyes became lighter and lighter until all was white. Harmony was now confused; never had she witnessed he or Vash like that. Regaining her composure, she raised her gun, ready to fear nothing, until another change occurred. Strand by strand, lock by lock, his hair was darkening, turning jet black before her. Sweat was rolling down his face in heavy drops, blood dripping from his hands where his nails finally broke past the skin in his palm.

Harmony was frozen in place as the angered twin stared at her with hollow eyes. She noticed as feathers fell from his arms as the pulsated larger and larger, mutating in what she knew as the angel arm. _But he…he doesn't have his real gun…how…_ Her eyes were wide, her feet frozen in place as Knives' arms morphed into his strongest weapon, the energy they absorbed glowing a bright red, black lightning bolts swarming over the crimson orb.

Aiming the two weapons, Knives shot, screaming in agony as his energy was shot from his body in a bright light. Harmony ducked, covering her head in her arms as a last attempt to save herself.

The black sky faded into a normal blue as the two red beams faded, leaving Harmony, Vash, Milly and Meryl in their exact places as before, and Knives falling to his knees, his eyes too returning to their normal shade of blue.

Harmony was speechless at first, huddling over in both fear and shock. Then she noticed that she was unharmed, and Knives had fallen unconscious. "Well done Knives. You did absolutely noth-." She fell to her knees as well, clenching her head in pain, as all went white. (A/N: Confused yet?)

Meryl opened her eyes, the pale color being everywhere. Standing up, the dark haired woman looked around, then down at herself. She was still nude. Even though no one was there, she still felt as though people were watching her. _"It's just a dream."_ She told herself once again. _"I'm really in my own clothes, my derringers and everything."_ Opening her eyes again, she felt around as her weight increased. Looking at her back she noticed that she did have her clothes on, derringers and all.

_Of course. This is a dream._ She thought, picking up a derringer out of her mantle. _"I can hear myself think, but can I hear myself speak?"_ She questioned herself, not quite sure if she was only hearing her thoughts. Shooting in the air she heard two things. A gunshot, and an ear-piercing shrill of pain. "This…isn't my dream is it?" Asking her self, she fired another bullet, hearing the same two things. Yet this time one other sound was heard, a curse from a familiar voice. It was a woman she knew…but they sounded more mature…it was…Harmony. Knowing it was the only way out Meryl took out her derringers one after another, shooting them at the ground over and over, hoping to knock out the woman from the inside.

Then her surroundings brightened once again…

Harmony clenched her head in pain, screaming in agony as something stabbed her brain repetitively. She was going insane little by little and she didn't know why. As she held her ears in pain, she felt as something seeped between her fingers. Harmony brought her hand down to look at it, flinching as the shots in her mind repeated. Her eyes widened as she spread her fingers apart, her blood dripping from her small digits.

Tears poured from her eyes as she realized what was happening. It was just like _he_ told her would happen. She was dying. Harmony wasn't afraid of even death however, knowing that was the only way she'd ever see her family again. Smiling up at the heavens, Harmony felt as her life drifted away and from her knees she fell face forward into the snow, her eyes drenched in tears of regret.

Once again, Meryl opened her eyes, this time feeling cold. She moved her stiff legs beneath her, using her arms to help her out of whatever it was she was laying in. Looking up at it, the short woman realized that she'd been sleeping in a non-working fountain in the center of town. Stepping out, she noticed the four bodies on the ground. One she barely recognized, but the others she knew too well.

Hearing a groan she turned towards the girl leaned on a building. "Milly," Meryl sighed, "Milly!" She ran over to the taller woman wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Milly had expected to feel a sharp pain in her shoulder from her wound, but when she felt at the blood stain on her coat she realized that the stain was all that was left of the battle on her body. "How…"

Meryl pulled back, hearing another sleepy moan from behind her, turning around towards her blonde haired lover. "Vash…" She whispered as she fell to her knees next to him, Vash laying down at her side.

The blonde gunman felt around his abdomen to check his wound, only to find it gone. Vash moved the blood stained cloth from his stomach, seeing only a scar from where a bullet had entered his body along with traces of dried blood. There was no scab, no stitches…only skin.

"Meryl…you're finally awake." He said smiling. Vash dropped the corners of his mouth however as he looked up at her nervously. "Where's Knives?"

"Right here." Milly said, flipping the black haired body over to look at his face. Tears were welling in her eyes as she looked at his limp body. Feeling her lips where they shared a kiss only hours before, Milly let her tears stream down her cheeks. She laid her head against his chest, hoping for a heart beat, but hearing hollow sounds in return.

Her tears dripped onto his bare chest, leaving a trail of sorrow as they dropped onto the icy ground. His body was cold to her warm finger tips, his normally beautiful blonde hair now a jet lifeless black. His red lips were now blue and cold. And worst of all, his heartbeat which always thumped so strongly in his chest, mingling with the rumbling of his voice, was now paused and silent.

Behind the brunette was Meryl and Vash, who held each other as tears streamed down their cheeks, Vash clinging to Meryl as tight as he could. Meryl petted the back of his head, knowing that all she could do was comfort him, but still needing comfort herself, so she held on to him as well. Tears were being soaked in their clothing as the kneeling forms wept. Vash screamed heart wrenchingly into Meryl's shoulder, holding her shoulders tighter as he screamed. "My brother…" He repetitively yelled into her chest... into Meryl's heart.

Her heart shattered as Vash's screams were joined with those of a broken hearted woman. Milly's heart had just been renewed only to be torn apart once again. Holding Knives' head to her chest she cried into the heavens, "Not again…"

_**Note: Sorry I'm late, my internet went out so I had to wait. And you know what's worse? I made you wait all that time for that ending! HAH! Nah, just kiddin' witcha. Anywho, thank you reviewers, blah blah blah, love ya bunchies with a bag of cheese…um…chips…well cheese is better anyways. But in the case of my story, yeah, I thought all that up my self. And you don't know what's going to happen do ya? Hate me yet? I will try to update next week if I get enough encouragement. Well, c-ya, love ya, bye!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	23. And They See

Milly held the blonde man's head against her neck, tears pouring down her cheeks as she whispered in his ear. "You can't leave me, Knives. I can't grin and bear it again. I can't live again if you do this to me. You can't be gone…don't rip my heart out again, Knives." Squeezing his body tightly against her own she raised her head, looking up at the sky with tear stained cheeks. "You can't make me do this again!" She yelled, not quite sure if to Knives, herself, or someone higher.

Vash was oblivious to Milly's pleas, clinging to Meryl as if she were going to leave him, too. Unable to think, he only let the salty tear stream down his cheeks, biting his lip painfully. His hair had fallen, causing the morning sun to leave streaks of light upon his face. Vash's hands fell from his lover's waist, he head pulling back from her heaving chest. Bloodshot eyes scanned over the area as the blonde gunman spotted the culprit, face down on the icy ground.

The dark hair was the only clue to say whose body lay in the crimson snow. Walking with heavy footsteps, the angry man approached the dark, unmoving, body once known as Harmony. Raising his right foot, his conscience screamed, but his mind ignored it, kicking the woman with all of his strength. "Damn you!" he screamed, his tears unceasing. Falling to his knees, Vash's emotions took over. The plant screamed into the morning sky in a voice that could only be described as pathetic.

* * *

So many colors spiraled before him as Knives walked down the mystical abyss. His feet led the way through the beautiful nothingness to come. Hearing Milly's screams, the pale blonde couldn't help but think, "Heaven's not enough…I can't leave her."

Screaming and cursing in his mind, the plant urged for his feet to stop moving. Yet they trudged on, slower than before. He continued screaming, now aloud. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to lose her. She was the woman who made him live after a century of being only an emotionless shell. He wouldn't die again…he would survive. And the only way that would happen, was if she was in his arms.

* * *

Meryl knew not to touch the mourning pair, she herself crying from the loss of a dear friend. Tears fell from her cheeks, indenting into the snow. Knives was the only one who knew her secret, and guarded it with his life. Who was she to confide in now? There was no way she could tell Vash. Who was to be her confidant? These thoughts rang through her head, causing her sobs to worsen.

The tall brunette wept into Knives' cold bare shoulder, no tears coming from her eyes. Milly's fingers entangled themselves in his black hair, her other hand between his shoulder blades. As a sudden brush of air tingled against her neck, her eyes widened. _Was that…_ Pulling back she realize it was. A breath had escaped from Knives' lips.

"He's…" she started, her voice hoarse. Vash glanced back at Milly, as did Meryl. "He's breathing." She whispered, barely loud enough for the others to hear. A smile glittered on her lips as she watched his chest rise slowly and fall as he lay in her arms. Milly put an arm under his knees and looked at Meryl, who was still kneeling in the snow, standing up with Knives bridal style in her arms. "We've got to get him into a bed." She stated, her voice quivering.

Vash now regretted his actions, rational thoughts returning to him. Looking over at Harmony's body, he noticed her eyes were open, staring up at the sky, her pupils widely dilated. Dried blood was seen on her ears, face, and neck, telling Vash that it wasn't the kick that killed her. The blonde gunman walked over to the unmoving body, leaning down to close her eyes.

* * *

Harmony watched as the many colors that swirled around her grouped into an image. Awestruck, the woman stood as the image developed before her, presenting the dark haired woman with a perfect family portrait, including her father, her mother, and her five siblings, along with her five-year-old self.

Walking on, the colors formed again, this time into her older brother, Staccato, crying in both anger and pain, as he lay their youngest brother, Adante, down on the bed. That was the first time Harmony had ever seen a dead body.

More pictures formed as she carried on down what seemed to be a hall of memories. Harmony observed every image of her past, crying with some, smiling at others. The colors dimmed with each formation that appeared until all went black and Harmony finally opened her eyes.

Looking around she watched as Vash leaned over on his shovel, never speaking a word as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Off to the side, was Harmony's long black cloak. Finishing his job, Vash picked up the final shovel of dirt and tipped it onto the ground, sending Harmony into her final memory.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Adante!" The ten year old yelled, shaking her younger brother roughly. "Adante you're having a bad dream! Wake up!" Harmony pushed her hair behind her ears as the silver haired boy sat up in the bed._

"_Harmony." The seven-year-old cried, hugging his sister tightly. "I love you…I love you so much…"_

_Harmony gave her brother a questioning glare, setting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "What are you talking about? What did you dream?"_

_Adante whipped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, dropping his head so that his face was shadowed with his silver hair. Looking back up at her, Adante took a deep breath. "You…" He stated, trying to hold back the tears that reappeared in his sapphire eyes. "You died." He whispered._

_Curious, but not worried, Harmony sat down beside her sibling. "What happened?"_

_Wiping his tears again, he explained. "There were two men, one was asleep. The girls were asleep too. And everything was white. And you were there. I don't know how I knew it was you. You were older. You said something to the man and he got mad. There was a big flash of light and then the man fell down. You were okay at first, but then you grabbed your head. You were bleeding from your ears. And then…then…" Adante could no longer hold back the tears as he replayed the dream in his head._

_Harmony wrapped her arms around her little brother. "It's okay." She said. "It was all just a dream."_

_The siblings held each other, Adante soon crying himself to sleep in his sister's arms. Tucking him into bed, Harmony stood, walking back over to her side of the room before soon falling asleep. Neither knew it then, but that was the first time Adante's powers were shown. The first time he saw past the present._

* * *

_**Note: I've been laughing all week. You all thought I had killed off Knives! I actually started wanting to kill off Milly and have her looking up at Knives whispering "Take a walk in my shoes" or something corny like that, but as you can see, it didn't happen. I do like how it turned out so far though. Well c-ya love ya bye!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	24. And Tears Are Shed

Setting the shovel outside, Vash walked through the doorway, looking down at his waiting lover who was sitting at the table. He tried to small, only for his lips to be caught by the many thoughts racing through his mind. Mostly about her.

He sat down next to her, his eyes already silently searching her for an answer. "Meryl," he said, taking her folded hands in his own. "I just want you to know…that you can tell me anything."

The last five words told her, "You know about…him, don't you?"

Vash only gazed back at her apologetically.

"Then I guess…" she started, tears building up in her smoky orbs, "I should tell you the whole story." The petite woman was slowly pulled from her chair, two muscular arms wrapping around her slim figure in order to comfort her as she spoke. Looking back at her blonde haired love, she was me with a reassuring yet troubled smile. "I guess I'll start with when my father passed away."

* * *

Milly held the twins hand in her own, sitting on a chair next to his bed. Her tears had finally stopped, leaving tear-stained cheeks and burning eyes. With her free hand, Milly ran her fingers through his dark hair, remembering how beautiful and pale it was before.

Knives' hair was as soft as it had always been, making Milly feel as if her fingers were sifting through feathers. Her hands left his dark locks, trailing down past his ears, tracing the line of his jaw. Her face had paled and thinned like the rest of his body. It was as if all of his energy was sucked right out of him.

The tall girl looked at his closed eyes, watching as his ice blue orbs moved beneath his lids. _He's dreaming, _she thought, pulling her hand back from his face. Leaning over towards him, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well." She whispered, her words brushing against his cheeks.

* * *

_Knives was panting heavily, feeling as though someone was ripping his very being apart. Falling to his knees, he listened to the echo of his joints hitting the ground. His sweat dripped onto the floor as he held himself up by his arms. **What is this pain?** His thoughts rang through the dark abyss as if he'd said them aloud._

"_Now you see, just what pain there is in living." A cool voice stated, being the only sound that didn't echo, yet the owner of the voice's footsteps did. "This is the price you pay for such a gift."_

_Knives looked up at the speaker in slight awe. "Legato."_

"_For any great power you must pay the price." Legato said, raising his hand lightly when he spoke. "And you are getting the power of life. So you suffer the same as I." _

_Knives grunted as another explosion of pain struck him, groaning out through his teeth, "What are you talking about?"_

_Legato ignored him, beginning to speak about something. "Like the rest of my family I had a wondrous power with a gruesome price in return. By day I could use my powers to no end, and allow my debts to be repaid as I slept. I wished death every night." He kneeled down toward the plant on the ground. "Death would be a worthy reward for being ripped apart. Don't you agree?"_

"_No." Knives retorted. "To see snow, and ice, and the other new beauties of Gunsmoke," he explained, a picture of a woman he knew oh-so well set in his mind. "is a worthy reward."_

_Legato smirked. "I felt the same way at one time. But when betrayed that changed."_

"_Betrayal. I have suffered that."_

"_Yes. But not in the same way. You don't know how I felt." He said turning back around. "Though your brother might." Legato turned back around. "And by the way. I'm not Legato." The man walked towards Knives again, until he was a mere foot away. Snapping his fingers he held a flame in his hand, using as a lantern to show his face._

_The man's blue hair practically glided into soft spikes, fading into a bright red. His golden eyes quickly deepened into an emerald green. He shortened slightly and gained a more childlike complexion. "My name is Staccato."

* * *

_

Meryl was breathing deeply and speaking slowly in order to hold back her tears. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist, the owners head nuzzled into her neck, kissing her lightly. "When I woke up in the hospital…my…" Meryl attempted to clear her throat, only for the sobs she'd so desperately tried to restrain to force themselves out. "My…b-baby…w-wa…was."

Vash moved his hands up to her arms, turning her around to embrace her weeping form. Meryl's quivering arms clung to the back of his shirt, her fingers wrapping in the tan material. The blonde gunman placed the fingers of his left hand in her dark hair, his other hand resting between her shoulder blades.

Tears streamed down Vash's cheeks in both anger and empathy for the woman in his arms, landing on her shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He said, though he had no reason to.

Meryl attempted to ask why he was sorry but couldn't get her voice to work in any way but to sob. Her voice was becoming raspy and hoarse, her eyes burning and becoming weak from crying after about five minutes or so, but she didn't want to let go, as if he was the only thing keeping her from returning to her memories.

Vash clung to her just as tightly, only wanting to protect her from images of the past. Only knowing that memories are inevitable.

* * *

Milly held Knives' hand once again, whispering her emotions into the night air. "I thought I had lost you, Knives. I thought you had left me just like Nicholas…but you didn't. And I'm so happy about it." Her teary smile broke slightly as she began to explain. "I never thought that after he died… that I could feel the same way about someone…I thought my feelings were shut down for anything besides false joy…but when you cried on my shoulder that day…I knew that you wouldn't allow my feelings to stay gone."

She laughed lightly. "You are too much trouble Knives…I don't know how I put up with gunmen like you…but the world is filled with gunmen I guess. I don't think I could have lived alone all my life. I would have to lag behind Meryl and Mr. Vash until the day I die…because if I was all alone…I would be my own cause of death." Kissing his hand she cried harder. "You don't know how hard it was for me to move on after my heart shattering the first time…if you had left me…I would have lost my mind. I honestly don't think that I could keep my sanity if you left me too. So for you being alive, struggling, but alive…I just want to thank you."

Milly leaned down to his lips, whispering unto them, "And for that I love you." And she kissed them chastely.

Looking back at him, she noticed a small change. His hair was no longer a shining jet black, but more of a dull faded black. She didn't know what this meant, but another change along with this, was that his face was no longer a plaster white either, but more of a light ivory. _He will live.

* * *

_

_**Note: Surprise surprise! And today's guest! My boyfriend, Staccato Bluesummers. Yes that is Legato's brother in case you didn't already know. I have a game tonight, and in case you didn't know that eiher, I am in the marching band, so I have to make this note short. I am thinking about doing kind of like spinoff to this story with the story about the Bluesummers. What do you think? Yes, no, maybe? I dunno, anywho, I would like to know what you think about this chapter as well. I think it could have been better because I had MAJOR writer's block. Oh well. Well until next time, in the words of my German tounge that I aquired a week ago. Ich leibe dich! Tchusse! (I love you...bye!)  
**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_

_****

* * *

_


	25. And They Whisper

Lying in two muscular arms, Meryl gazed aimlessly towards the wall, many thoughts crowded in her mind. Two main emotions spiraled through her heart, relief and worry.

Happy that her secrets were out, Meryl smiled warmly. She felt lighter now that she'd told Vash about everything in her past she snuggled into Vash's bare chest, feeling as though she could never get close enough to him, always wanting to be nearer to her blonde haired lover.

Her back was now touching one of the cage-like grates on his upper chest but she didn't care, just as long as she was in his arms. Meryl closed her eyes as the gunman's steady breathing accompanied by his gentle heart beat lulled her to a blissful sleep.

Vash felt as his love snuggled into his arms, her cotton gown rubbing lightly against his flesh. Smiling lightly he listened as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep in his arms. _I could have lost her._ Tightening his arms slightly, he kissed the top of her head. "I believe…" he whispered, blowing her hair with his words, "that you were made just for me to love." Kissing her again he thought, _and you were made too perfect. _

Vash smiled again, unable to contain his happiness as he looked at her. She was his everything; his angel; his sanctuary…everything, and that's why he loved her. Remembering all the things Meryl told him earlier that day, he realized that she was as scarred as he was, but her wounds weren't visible except when she cried. _Every tear…is a scar…_ He thought. _She is so strong to be able to hide them…until recently_. _But she has no reason to hide any more._ He brushed her hair away from her eyes. "You don't need to be strong in my arms. I will be your shield."

Now feeling his eyes drop sleepily he whispered one last time. "I love you Meryl Stryfe." He kissed her once more. Realizing he'd never tire of his feelings for her…or her even of her wonderful scent.

* * *

Knives groaned as another strike of pain his him with full force. He stood still, however, feeling as though he was tied up with black satin. Whispers echoed throughout his dark surroundings, the voice weeping in a tone of relief, though sad.

His legs were limp, his dark hair dripping with sweat. "I'm sorry." I whisper told him, the only audible statement. "I should have been stronger." The words rang in his head for a moment before Knives groaned in pain once again. "I should have been able to protect you."

_Who is that?_ He thought, the voice sounding familiar.

"I should have been there with you…it's all my fault."

Knives then realized who it was. "It's not your fault." He grunted, trying not to scream in pain.

"I could have done more…but I was weak."

"Shut up…" he whispered, unable to say anything else to her. Another blow of pain pushed him down as far as he could, straining his arms.

"I should have been there with you…"

"You did great…" He attempted, his body being mentally torn apart. "If anything I should have protected you."

"I'm sorry." With that, he felt as a drop of moisture hit his cheek. "I love you."

Knives grinned, in spite of the pain. "I love you to…" with that he mentally passed out, unable to handle the pain any longer.

* * *

Milly apologized over and over, sweat caked over his body. His sheets were soaked with his perspiration, and his hands were clenched. He was grunting in his sleep and mumbling incoherently to her as she whispered to him, crying softly.

The tall girls eyes widened as his hands relaxed, his chest slowing their movements from heavy pants to slow steady breathing. Looking over at Knives, she watched in awe as strand by strand his hair went from shadowy grey to a dark smoke color. Little by little, she was noticing, his hair would lighten.

"I think you're healing…" she whispered, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her. She leaned over, kissing his cheek lightly. "Hurry so I can hear your voice again…" Milly smiled, tears dripping across her lips.

Yawning, Milly finally surrendered to her to her emotional weakness, laying her head down on the edge of the bed, causing her to slouch her back in her seat.

* * *

Vash stretched and yawned loudly as he walked passed Meryl who was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and she smiled, foam on the corners of her lips.

Meryl spit the tooth paste out rinsing her mouth and wiping her face with a rag off of the counter. She set her tooth brush down as she felt an arm snake its way around her hip, pulling her close to a blonde haired gunman.

Vash looked at her with his deep teal eyes. "Good morning, beautiful."

Meryl smiled, but the frowned, pushing herself away from Vash. "Eww, Vash, you have morning breath."

The tall man gave his lover puppy dog eyes as he reached back over to her, but she stepped back, avoiding his tempting arms. Smirking he took off in a slight dash, pulling her into a kiss. Pulling back he looked at her. "Do I have bad breath?"

"Hehe, yeah." Meryl smirked bad. "And you don't kiss to well with bad breath either…go brush your teeth."

Vash dropped his arms, slumping miserably. "Okay fine…" and he trudged into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Meryl smirked, her own small win in a battle of good versus bad breath. Taking her clothes, she went down the hall to the other bathroom in order to wash away the previous day. After all, today is a new day.

Looking out the window, she noticed something peculiar however. There was no sky. There was no anything. The outside scenery was completely black. Walking towards the glass panes, she set her hand on it, then noticed it was ice cold.

She went towards the front door, pulling the cold handle harshly before she fell back, the wooden door falling open along with a pile of snow. Standing up, Meryl realized, they were trapped in the house.

* * *

**_Note: Dude you guys. I'm sorry that I didn't update last weekend. My uncle died last week and I was spending all my time over there with my aunt so I didn't have time to write. I am very displeased with this chapter...I must do better next week. Pray for New Orleans! One of my friends' aunt died in the hurricane. I think you may know her (my friend that is) her name is Zhen Ji or Lady Zhen Ji. Help the hurricane damaged and don't loot. Love and be merry. Get a xanga and look me up. C-ya Love Ya bye!_**

**_DPA(Pyro)_**


	26. And She Thinks

Meryl had never thought of herself as the least bit claustrophobic…that is, until she found her self trapped with no possible way to escape if there were an emergency. Now looking at the icy wall before her, she realized that she was indeed trapped. As the snow melted slightly, the water brushing against her bare feet on the floor, she felt like the world were caving in, and claustrophobia kicked in.

She closed the door as the icy water shook her from her dazed pondering, bringing her back to the situation at hand. Walking over to the table she dropped her self at the closest seat, never blinking as she sighed deeply and tiredly.

"Hey what's for bre-" Vash stopped himself, realizing that something was wrong. His attention dropped to the water next to the door, deciding to see what lurked outside. As he discovered the snowy barrier behind the door, he simply stated "Oh." Walking to the chair next to Meryl, he dropped himself into it, sighing as well.

"We're trapped." Meryl said, stating the obvious conclusion. At Vash's silence she stated "What are we going to do?"

Vash stood up, raising his head. "There's nothing we CAN do. We'll just have to wait it out." He smiled back at his dark-haired insurance girl. "Until the snow melts we're stuck here."

"There has to be some way we can get out of here." Meryl thought for a second. "Can't you dig out of it?"

Vash contemplated for a moment, then said "Two problems with that, one, my shovel is a few feet from the house where I threw it down. Two, where would I put the snow?"

"Damn." Meryl walked over to the kitchen cabinets, opening them and peering in. "I'd say we have the provisions to last us three days at most. And with that amount of snow, I think it may take longer than that for it all to melt."

"Well not really, once it melts enough for me to get outside at all, I will start shoveling a path way to at least a place where we can get food, bandages and the other essentials." Vash looked back at the door, finishing his plan. "And by the looks of things, three days should be just enough. It's the time it will take me to shovel that I will be worried about."

"And with Knives unconscious there is only one person that can help you dig." Someone stated behind them.

The two of them turned, seeing Milly in her old work uniform. "Ready when you are." She grinned.

Vash laughed at Milly's enthusiasm. "It's going to be at least a couple of days, big-girl."

Milly smiled brightly. "I'll be ready."

"I'm sure you will." Meryl smiled, laughing lightly. "Well looks like there is a small crew to dig for us."

Vash smiled back. "I guess so."

* * *

Milly set her helmet down, happy with the smiles she put on the couple's face. Sitting back down in the chair next to Knives' bed, she held his hand lightly, kissing it. "Sleep well." Though by the sweat dripping off of him she could tell that he wasn't.

Knives' fingers twitched and his pupils were moving under his eyelids, signaling a bad dream or perhaps something more. His hair was lightening every hour, little by little, and was now a dull grey. Milly hoped to see his platinum blonde locks back to their natural color soon, and took the changing shades as a form of regenerating. Though still, she wondered what was so horrible in his dream, knowing that in dreams you feel no pain.

Looking at his closed eyes, the brunette imagined the bright blue orbs underneath, and the passion that he had encaged in them. It was the same amount of energy that she saw the day he woke up, back in that little house a few iles from L.R. but not for the same reason. He hadn't become a new person, but his morals had changed in many ways.

The white window brought back the memories of the times that she just gazed at him as he sat out in the snow, watching the flakes fall from the sky. He looked so calm, his legs crossed, his head tilted back, gazing up at the sky as if it had all of the answers in which he searched. Finally Knives would fall backwards, letting the snow melt beneath him and soak his clothes, only concerned with his own thoughts and nothing more.

Milly smiled as she remembered his ever pondering expression. He seemed so intelligent, and so beautiful to her, his eyes flaring with so much energy, his hair in short spikes, unlike Vash's long ones, and his body so calm and unmoving. The vision…or memory of days like that, would never leave her mind.

The one memory, however, that always lingered in her mind, was the day he cried. The tears of kempt emotions he'd held for 130 years finally poured from his eyes, soaking her shirt, telling her that he did have feelings too. He did feel guilt for his actions in the past, and like many men, he tried to hide them with anger, and aggression. It was times like that, when Milly was happy that Knives could sit in the snow and ponder to himself without a care in the world. But then again, it was nice knowing she could help.

That was the day her broken heart replenished.

She'd seen Wolfwood like that many times, thinking about what his morals truly were. Especially after the unspeakable incident with Zazie. Thoughts of his relationship with Vash were ever so obvious to everyone, but at the same time, he would wonder if he was doubting his reason for befriending Vash…for the children. Since he had killed a child, he had indeed went against his own rules, but he had done it for the assignment of keeping Vash alive, so what was the right choice?

That night in Wolfwoods hotel room, he had looked up at her, locking eyes, as if searching for every answer to every question and doubt in his mind. _Tomorrow,_ he'd said to her, _I want you to stay here. And whatever you do, don't come outside. Stay here for me. Promise me._

That was how her heart was broken in the first place.

Now seeing Knives in bed, in emotional pain, without any way to help him, she was reminded of the uselessness that she had felt when Wolfwood died. Even though in no way was it her fault, she still felt as though she could have done something to have prevented his death. And although time and time again she has told herself not to cry, tears are always present when she thinks of her first love.

A single tear fell from her cheek to her hand, surprising her at first, because she didn't even know she was crying. Then she looked at Knives, who had somewhat calmed down from his earlier state. Now he looked so calm. As if he were thinking once again.

The strands of his hair lightened once again, turning into a light grey. His fists clenched, as did his eyelids, as blue met blue once again.

_**

* * *

Note: You may be a little bit confused, but then again, you may not be. I am very happy with how this chapter turned out, and don't worry, more fluffy will come. I PROMISE! Well since I can't tell you guys how much I love you and that I want to thank each and every one of you and that Claen'tor needs to get online more often, I guess I will go. C-ya love ya bye!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	27. And They Dig

Milly blinked twice, opening her eyes to make sure that her visions were true. Her eyes synced back with the icy blue orbs of a relieved plant. She was in shock, unable to speak or think coherent thoughts.

Panting heavily, Knives winced slightly trying to speak for the first time in four days. " Wa-" he coughed lightly, trying to regain his voice. "Water." He whispered finally.

Milly quickly complied, getting water out of the kitchen, Meryl and Vash looking at her curiously as she dashed back into the bedroom, with now only half a glass of water in her hand, which was soaking wet.

Knives smirked lightly at her clumsiness, but drank the water graciously. "How long have I been asleep?" He stated, his voice still slightly raspy.

"Four days." Milly said. "But your hair…it is…grey. I thought it would lighten back to its original shade of blonde." She said, running her hand through his light grey hair."

Knives nodded, clearing his throat before explaining. "Most likely from the use of excessive energy when I healed you and my brother and his pet three days ago. Speaking of which, what happened to Harmony?"

"To tell you the truth," Vash started, walking in the room in front of Meryl, "I'm not quite sure. She was laying face down in the snow, blood pouring from her ears as if she was killed from the inside out." Vash sighed, dropping his head. "I don't think I even want to know what happened."

Beside him Meryl's eyes widened slightly. _Why…don't I remember…_ She though, referring to how she woke herself up. _She died when I woke up but…what happened…I remember the dream about Vash but after that…_ Visions of her derringers appearing in her hand came to mind, along with others, but the pieces of memories didn't fit.

Knives nodded lightly. "So…when are we leaving this town."

Vash scratched the back of his head nervously, laughing lightly. "Well ya see, there's kind of a problem with that." He said, pointing towards the window with his artificial arm.

Knives turned, sitting up and opening the golden colored shades to reveal a pale white wall. "So we're trapped here."

"Yup."

"And we're digging out tomorrow."

"If by we, you mean Milly and I, yes. But it will take some-"

"Wait. So I sit around on my ass while you two do the work." Knives interrupted, raising his hand in the air.

Meryl retorted, sharply. "No. You are just healing, so you have to help me try to keep the house tidy and the food warm with the little rations that we have."

Knives attempted to stand up in order to stretch his limbs, "Well then, maybe we can have some decent cooking for a change. With a hundred and fifty years on my side I think I can prepare a little variety whether Vash likes it or not." He laughed lightly before his knees wobbled under him and Milly helped him sit back down steadily.

"I cook variety." Meryl said smugly.

"Name four different dinner foods."

"Spaghetti, salmon, cord-on bleu, ham, ste-"

"That you can cook." He interrupted.

"Spaghetti, salmon, and…"

"Exactly."

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

_Knives opened his eyes, looking around the oh so familiar room. It was the room he was in as he was healing. He took a deep breath, that was quickly pushed out of him as an oh so familiar pain struck him. It was as Staccato had said. "Power by day," Knives said aloud, shortening the younger Bluesummers' words. "Payment by night." _

_His arms were being pulled tighter and tighter as they did before. Then Knives realized, that was the fate of his dreams for the rest of his life._

**_

* * *

_**

Three days later the four finally decided that they weren't getting out so soon. Even with Vash's new plan of drying a plank he'd found under a pile of snow on the ground, and using it was a torch to melt the ice, he knew it would take at least another week to get out of the town.

"But I did make it to the house next door." Milly said happily.

"So is there any food?" Meryl looked at her partner curiously.

"No." the long haired girl chirped innocently.

"Provisions?"

"No."

"Then why does it matter?"

Milly shrugged. "Just thought I'd let you know." She chuckled.

Knives rubbed his temples at her ignorance, wondering how he could have developed feelings for such an annoying woman. As she looked at him smiling at her, he then remembered.

Meryl groaned at Milly's comment, a muscular arm wrapped around her shoulders. Falling onto Vash's chest next to her she mumbled. "I'm in a house of insanity."

"And you fit in so well." Vash said, petting Meryl's hair.

"That's what depresses me." She groaned again.

Milly laughed at the two. "Oh and I also found a store."

Meryl brightened up. "And?"

"They are almost out of food, but at least there is something."

Meryl smiled, then looked at Vash. "How come you aren't finding anything?"

"I do." He said. "Just not anything worth mentioning. An empty jewelry store, houses, shoe store, bar."

"And a bar wasn't anything worth mentioning?" Meryl eyed him suspiciously.

"No. I have someone to look after now. Twenty-four hour surveillance." He smiled at her. "And I can't do my job if I'm drunk."

"So I'm just a job to you?" Meryl laughed.

"Ugh." Knives groaned. "I wish you two wouldn't woo each other in public. It disgusts me more than you can possibly imagine." He said. "Either that, or move so I can leave the room."

The other three people laughed as he left, utterly disgusted.

Vash soon kissed Meryl on the cheek before leaving to go to bed.

Once the two girls were alone in the kitchen, Milly asked, "Meryl, do you have any scissors?"

Quizzically, Meryl responded, "Yeah, but why?"

Milly laughed, smiling at the image in her head as she replied. "I think it's time I got a hair cut."

At this statement, Meryl's mouth dropped.

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Note: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I don't have a computer at home so the only time I ever get to update is when I'm at my uncle's house during the week, and between his work hours and my band practice it has been hard to find time to update. But some news! I have a challenge! _**

**__**

**_Okay… _**

**__**

**_CHALLENGE Meryl, pregnant, Vash's child, sick, Vash has to choose, Meryl, or the baby. Who will live! Okay have fun…or don't…I hope you don't have fun writing such an angsty type of fic. Well I am anxious to hear what you's guys come up with. C-ya love ya bye! _**

**__**

**_DPA(Pyro) _**


	28. And They Conceal

Knives laid awake in his bed, fearing sleep, or at least his dreams. Even a week after he woke up, he would dream painfully, and wake up in a cold sweat. His eyes were heavy; he hadn't slept in going on three days. His face was pale and his mouth dry even during the day, and no one but Vash knew why he feared the normally pleasant time of slumber. Feeling as though he would fall asleep laying down, he rolled out of his bed, lazily walking into the kitchen.

Setting the percolator to fix his fancy coffee he hadlooted from the store Vash and Milly and uncovereddown the street, he sat down at the table. The kitchen light was week, causing him to strain in order to recognize the body coming into the kitchen

Milly yawned stretching her arms as she scuffled into her dreary kitchen.

"Why aren't you asleep, Woman?"

She turned, smiling lazily at Knives as she sat down. "Good morning, Mr. Sandman."

Knives sighed. "Go to bed."

"Why?"

"Because you require sleep. In order for your body to function-"

"So do you." Milly cut him off.

Knives was quiet. "I sleep fine."

"Then why are you awake now?"

_So damn obvservent _he thought. "It's none of your concern."

Milly was silent for but a moment, before asking in a whisper-soft voice. "What are you afraid of?"

Knives held a shocked expression on his face for a moment before shrugging and playing it off by laughing. "Why would I be afraid?"

Milly sat down across the table from him. "Dreaming. Not waking up. Not being there if something happens."

Knives laid his forehead against the table, looking down at the floor. "How do you know all the things I fear to even speak of?"

"It's what happens," she stated, laying a hand on his back. "when I care for someone."

"Why?" He said, still staring at the ground. "I wanted to kill you, as well as everyone else in this world."

Milly chuckled lightly. "To be honest, I don't know. But I care about you, and I refuse not to follow my heart."

"Hmph." Knives laughed, his eyes closed now. "You speak as if it is more than a pumping organ in your chest." He lied, even to himself.

"It is to me." She stated simply. "And you're part of it." She rubbed her hand along his back, causing goose bumps upon his bare flesh. "Whether you like it of not."

Knives smirked, sitting up. "You're just as stubborn as I am." Knives then finally admitted to both her and himself. "And it's a facto in why I feel this way about you."

Milly loved hearing that side of him. Pulling his shoulder towards her she asked. "Why else?"

"It's all the little things you say to me every day. The insignificant ones." Knives stood up and turned towards his room he muttered. "And your smile."

Milly smiled with watery eyes as his door closed and she whispered. "I love you."

* * *

_Knives finally smiled, realizing that his slumber at last led him somewhere beyond the dark abyss he was used to. This place was white. Kneeling down, he sifted his fingers through the soft material on the ground. He was standing on such soft materal but it was steady enough to hold him up._

_Know holding a handful of the white material, he through it above his head, watching as it flowed down to the ground as white flower petals. As a sudden wind blew the petals away they once again changed into a deep purple color._

_**Where am I?** No answer came to him, but instead, a whisper._

"_Thank you."_

_Knives looked around looking for the owner of the soft voice. "For what?"_

"_For releasing me."_

_That time Knives recognized the speaker. "You're welcome, Harmony."_

_At last the two were at peace in slumber.

* * *

_

Meryl finished cooking the salmon, putting it on bread for sandwiches. Laying some potato chips on the plates she called out the door for the others to eat.

Knives was the first to walk in, setting the rubber gloves he was wearing on the floor next to his cleaning supplies, then he washed his hands.

Vash and Milly walked in the house, Milly giggling, and set their shovels down. Stopping her chuckles, she was met with Meryl's questioning glare.

As Vash grabbed his plate from the counter, his brother asked. "_What's going on?"_

Vash sat down at the table. "_I'll tell you later."_

Knives looked at Meryl, who was still wondering about Vash and Milly, but calmed herself with a simple thought. _Milly laughs at everything. Vash probably tripped and fell or something._

"So how's our path going?" Knives asked, picking up a chip and popping it into his mouth.

"We should be able to leave tomorrow. Did you make the jackets, Meryl?" Vash asked.

Meryl nodded. "With Knives' help. He's got quite a knack for sewing."

Vash almost choked on his sandwich as he laughed. "Knives!" he coughed out. "Knitting! That's gold."

Knives glared at his brother before kicking him from under the table.

The spiky haired gunman finished up his chuckling as he bit into his sandwich, smiling.

Milly giggled a bit herself as she imagined a scene of what he once was in her head.

_Knives screamed, shooting his guns. "You will all die!" Jumping toward his bag, he grabbed a handful of cloth. "Sweaters of doom! ATTACK!"_

Meryl, however, just finished eating, before taking her plate to the sink. "While you two are finishing up, I'll pack your bags. 'Kay?"

Vash swallowed quickly, standing up. "No!" Stopping he looked down. "I mean…you don't have to do that. I'll do it tonight."

"Oh…uh…okay…" Meryl turned back to the sink, washing her plate and the dishes she used when cooking.

Vash laughed nervously as he backed into the hall to his room. "Later!"

Knives soon followed.

* * *

"So you're" 

"Yes."

"Tomorrow?"

"We'll be done."

"And where?"

"The outskirts of town." Vash reached into his pocket, handing an object to his brother. "Do you think she'll be happy?"

"If not I would worry for her mental health."

* * *

The four travelers carried their heavy bags along the path created by the two who led the way. "Once we get a little way out of town the now gets less deep." Vash stated, trudging through the snow in front of his friends. 

Looking around closely, he whispered to Milly, who then nodded and walked ahead of Vash.

The blonde gunman walked back to stand next to his insurance girl. "So uh…whatever happened to your job?"

Meryl looked up at him and laughed. "Oddly enough…I was fired."

"What! Really? Why!" Vash was shocked. After all…she was **Meryl**.

Meryl laughed again, this time at his reaction. "Well after our boss found out about what happened in L.R. Town, he ordered us to come back immediately. And you weren't healed, so we couldn't leave you. So after we refused to come back, we were dismissed from both our assignments and our jobs."

Vash smiled. "I love you so much." His watery gaze locked into hers as he took her hand. "Come with me."

The shorter girl followed her lover past their other two other companions and to a large mass that soon became visible as they neared it.

A large white bird made of snow sat on the very outskirts of town, its neck long and graceful looking. A swan. Vash took Meryl closer to the icy figure and took her small hands.

"Meryl. I love you, so, so much. And I want to always be there for you. I want to be your umbrella on a rainy day, and shield you from what may fall. I want to be the shoulder you cry on when you're upset. And I don't want anything to keep me from being with you."

The dark haired girl gazed up at the gunman with teary eyes, unable to break away from looking at him. Vash knelt down in front of Meryl.

"I want you, Meryl Elizabeth Stryfe," he started, opening a blue velvet box to sho her a gold and diamond engagement ring, "to be my wife."

Meryl was speechless, her mouth hanging open. The swan behind her gave way from the continuous weight on the thin neck as she whispered softly, tears streaming down her cheek. "I can't…"

* * *

_**Note: HAH! I am evil! I wish I could update more often you's guy's….I hate not having a computer at home. I hope you enjoyed this update better than the last… I know you hate the cliffy…hehe…me so evil… Well homecoming is this week. So I gots to go…c-ya love ya bye!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	29. And She Wonders

As the four wanderers approached the oncoming city, Knives became quieter and quieter, letting the others ramble about what they wished. Soon he was an odd few feels behind the others and his eyes watching his feet as they moved.

Milly was the next one to become quiet as she slowed in order to meet up with Knives. "Why are you so quiet?"

Knives was snapped out of his daze by the innocent voice of the tall brunette. "I'm just not interested in rambling on about such things as what kind of napkins to lay on a table."

Milly eyed him strangely before saying, "You're hiding something."

"You don't know me that well."

"It's not just you she can read." Vash interrupted. "She can see through anyone like that." He laughed. "In a way Big-girl there is a genius."

Knives smirked at the thought. Milly? A genius? Yeah. Right. "I'm not hiding."

Milly knew he was lying, but decided it best if she got what ever he concealed out when they weren't around Meryl and Vash. She sped up a bit in order to catch back up to the two in front.

As the three chattered on, Knives went back to his almost vegetative state as he emptied his mind as a way to calm himself. However a thought remained in his mind. _We're getting closer.

* * *

_

_**One year ago**_

_Midvalley stood outside the small building, looking down at the children around him. "Yes yes, I will play a song for you all. I promise." He chuckled. Stopping, he heard Legato's voice in his mind. **It's time.**__"Right." He told himself, setting the black case he was carrying down on the ground._

_Slowly the tall man pulled a instrument of a golden color out. Taking two other pieces out he put it all together, then pulled a strap around his neck and snapped it onto his saxophone. "I'm sorry about this Sylvia." Midvalley petted the brass object along it's neck. "I shouldn't have to use you like this."_

_Midvalley cleared his throat, closing his eyes and remembering why he tried to run away months ago. With a shallow laugh he looked down at the children. "I'll race you all inside."_

_The children all laughed running into the church expecting the musician to follow behind. "I'm sorry kids." Putting the mouthpiece to his lips he whispered. "But I promised."_

_As beautifully sad notes escaped his horn he shed a single tear, yet knew that if he didn't carry through, he would be added to the children as the church fell. So as the notes became louder and louder, the walls began to crumble. **Damn it. Men are one thing…but why children, Legato?**__Wanting his job completed, he let out a squeal in his saxophone, biting down on the reed and letting the building finally fall, and the children rest._

_**If there is anything I regret in my days of being in the Gung-Ho Guns. It's today.** As quietly as he came, he turned, putting his saxophone away again, and strolled back into the desert.

* * *

_

Knives looked at the large town of December in horror, knowing soon, Milly would want to see what her first love left behind, but only see rubble.

"I wonder what town this is." Vash wondered to himself, looking at the tall buildings and nice cars.

Meryl smiled. "It's December." She laughed. "Bernardelli is here."

"Really!" Vash looked at her in shock. "So…oh crap…I'm a wanted man!" He ran frantically around the other three visitors flailing his arms in the air.

Meryl finally stopped her groom by punching him in the face as he ran by her. "If you don't act obvious, they won't know. You don't have your normal red coat, which is what you're known for, remember?"

Milly laughed as Vash muttered and "oh yeah" and jumped up, giving Meryl a peck on the cheek, calling her a genius. "You're funny Mr. Vash."

Vash and Meryl both turned to Milly quickly. "Shh!"

Vash grinned. "My name is Ericks. I don't know what you're talking about."

Milly chuckled once again. A thought then struck her. "Wait a second. If you can't reveal who you are, how are you two going to get married feebly."

"Legally, you mean." Knives corrected.

"Yeah."

Meryl was silent for a second before opening her mouth to speak…then closing it back. "I don't know." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter." Vash took her hand, kissing it lightly. "Laws are for dummies anyways." Looking at her he said. "We can still have a service."

"Ugh. You two are disgusting." Knives groaned. "Can we please find a hotel before you two start fornicating?"

Meryl and Vash both blushed, mumbling "Right…hotel…"

* * *

Meryl walked through the grocery store slowly, Milly muttering behind her. What Knives had said earlier was bothering her. Not that he mentioned sex, but at the fact that…did she really know when she would ever want to go that far with Vash? Sure she'd considered it, but since…that time…she'd always thought it would be like that. Men being beasts, the pain, the tears…and she didn't want that.

She knew that the pain would be like that this time, but still…would Vash become beastly? No. Vash isn't anything like that monster was. He's different. _I don't know what I'm afraid of._ She admitted.

_He's going to want it sooner or later._ She then realized what she needed to do. She needed to talk to someone.

* * *

Vash fell asleep soon after he ate his dinner. Same for Milly. Knowing this, Meryl knocked on the hotel door. "Knives?"

The silver haired man opened the door, scratching his head. "Woman, what do you want?"

Meryl sighed, realizing that she had made a former homicidal maniac her confidant. "I need someone to talk to." She whispered.

Knives was surprised but knew that it had to be about something important. _Could she know?_ "Come in."

Meryl helped herself to Knives' coffee, and sat down at the table. "I know this is weird, but Milly wouldn't know about it, and Vash is part of the topic so I couldn't talk to either of them."

Knives was slightly relieved that the subject wasn't on what Midvalley had done. "What is it then?" He got ready for the weeping story that was to come.

"What am I afraid of?"

Knives waited for the rest of the question, but when no more came he asked. "What are you talking about?"

Meryl sighed, not wanting to talk about it, but knew she had to get some help. "I'm afraid of going any…further…with Vash." She coughed out. "But why?"

Knives was shocked. "How the hell am I supposed to know!"

"Damn it. I should have known you would have been so stupid about this subject."

Knives knew she was serious. "Okay. Talk." Shaking his head he thought to himself. _Why have you done this to me Vash?_

Minutes later Meryl had finally finished her confession. "I don't know why I'm so scared. I know that Vash isn't like Howard, and I'm not going to be hurt physically or emotionally. But I'm just scared."

Knives sighed. "Well it's expected for you to be afraid. After such a painful experience during your preteen years one would know that you would fear such an act. You haven't seen what else there is."

Meryl blushed. "But how do I get over it?"

"To say the truth," Knives started, "The only thing you can do is try it with Vash. With a fear like that you can't overcome it unless you try it."

Sighing, Meryl nodded. "So I'm just going to have to gather up some courage and go through with it."

Standing up, she told him. "Thanks for your help. I'm sorry I bothered you Mr. Knives."

She turned to the door before being stopped. "Oh and Woman." She looked back at Knives. "Confess to your friend what you've been hiding. She probably wants to know why you get so upset."

Meryl was shocked that he noticed when she was sad. But nodded despite her awe. "I will."


	30. And They Apologize

Vash kicked the rubble that once was The Chapel of Children in awe. Everything was destroyed, and there were traces of the children that died in the catastrophe. The tall blonde knew exactly how it had happened, but said nothing. That was a completely different Knives.

Milly was brought to tears. It was the last piece of Wolfwood that she might have had. And it was now only rocks and bedrock. The whole building had crumbled, all but the sign that once hung above the door. The church was a small house from the looks of it, only able to fit around 75 people or so. But it was the one thing that Wolfwood adored, and Milly hoped to actually take over the responsibilities for him.

Meryl was in shock, refusing to move or talk. Everything she'd though it would look like was wrong. There was nothing but trash, blood, and rubble. In anger she would have raged out on Knives, but tried to hold herself back, clenching her fists in emotional pain. Finally walking forward, Meryl ran as soon as her friend dropped to her knees in tears.

Knives stood behind the rest, himself stunned at how well Midvalley had obeyed him. Seeing Milly fall in sobs, he noticed how horrible he really was that one year ago. It pained him inside, though he wouldn't admit it, to see the tall brunette crying over something he'd done. And there was nothing he could do to take it back. "I'm going back to the hotel."

Milly continued weeping, Vash now at her side in exchange for Meryl. "Knives…let me talk to you in …private." The dark haired woman said, her normally lavender eyes, a deep purple.

Knives didn't dare to refuse the conversing that she had suggested. Walking some feel away, Meryl finally said. "You did this."

"Aren't you clever?" The grey-haired man muttered sarcastically. "I had Midvalley do it."

"Midvalley? Who's- nevermind. You can't just leave Milly here. You have to apologize or something!"

"And all she will want to do is hit me."

"Then let her. You deserve it for what you did."

Staying silent, he agreed in his mind that he did indeed deserve the punishment for his past sins. Walking back up to Milly, he grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Mentally telling Vash to take his lover and leave, he waited until the two of them were alone. "I…I am the reason for this."

Milly, teary eyed and red-faced, gritted her teeth. "I figured." For once in a long, and not so often time, she said, "You bastard." Falling forward she hugged him tightly, confusing Knives. "Why! Why?"

Knives laid his head on hers. "I honestly don't know. I thought you'd hit me…"

"What do you mean you don't know! There was no reason for this?" Pulling back she glared.

"I did it…I guess to cause more tragedy among those who aren't like me." He said. Before she could say anything he told her, "Slap me…please…I deserve it."

Milly turned, crying to herself now. "You…you don't even have a motive for your actions…you…you aren't worth the energy of hitting." She told him, walking away in anger and grief.

_Don't let her walk away you idiot!_ And yet there she was, walking away from him. Trying to gather up courage, he finally got his legs to run towards her. "Stop."

Milly turned towards him, but refused to meet his guilty eyes.

"I don't want the day to end like this. I'm sorry…"

"You think that's all it takes," she started, tears streaming down her face, "to gain my respect after what you've done?"

Knives was losing all hope, "No." He held her shoulders, not letting her run away from him. "I regret everything I've ever done to cause tears for you." He was horrible at telling people thing like this. Well…of course, this was the only time he'd ever had to. "I…I wish I could take back all your sorrows…but I can't." Raising her chin up so that she was forced to look him in the eyes he told her. "But what I can do, is love you." And with that, he caught her lips with his own in a chaste kiss.

* * *

Meryl walked into the room she shared with Vash. "How do you think things are going?" 

From the emotions that had been sent when Vash looked through his brother, he could easily answer. "They're going fine."

Meryl smiled, she knew that tone all too well. "So everything's good?"

"It will be."

The wind blew from an open window, sending chills down Meryl's spine. "It's cold in here." Walking towards the window she stated, "Vash you idiot, you left it open…no wonder it's so-"

She was caught as she turned around in a fiery kiss. "I'm sorry you're cold." Vash mumbled so that only she could hear. Kissing down her neck he listened as she moaned to his caresses. The two of them kissed to the door, where Vash locked the door by putting his hands behind him, and then kissed to the bed.

Meryl's now shoulder-length hair was spread out across the bed, and for the first time in this position, she looked up at her lover with pure confidence and trust. Gazing up into his eyes she could feel the passion as it coursed through his veins as well as hers.

Vash was in awe at her natural beauty, her lavender eyes, still slightly teary but filled with an innocent lust. Her dark hair was a set background for her pale face and red supple lips. His hands were above her head and hers at her waist.

"Tell me to stop…" he muttered, knowing that this was the last chance.

Meryl grabbed the collar of his shirt, "No." she told him, pulling him down into a lip-locking kiss.

Vash was so happy to hear her say that to him. Resuming his place between her neck and shoulder, he kissed down her collarbone as he unbuttoned the white blouse. Unable to pull himself away from her soft skin, he kissed her over and over, up and down her almost bare torso, until met with something he'd never thought he'd see on her.

Rubbing his fingers across it he whispered. "A scar…" He knew where it had come from, and whose fault it had been, but used his anger for a greater cause, converting the anger into more passion for his angel.

Met with her now slightly fearing eyes, he watched as she tried to suppress her feelings. She wanted this, but was scared. "Don't worry." He told her, his lips almost touching hers, "Tonight is all about you."

* * *

_**Note: Okay, Aine, I'm gonna need your help on the next chapter, so I need you to e-mail me. No offense to my other writers/reviewers, but it's something Aine has to help me with. After all…it was her idea. **_

_**Dudes/dudettes! I saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. KICK BUTT! I loved it. Oh and I saw RENT too. It really is as good as it looks…well actually better…I cried sooooo hard. Watch it, learn it, love it. **_

**_In other news. The fairly well known Staccato Bluesummers has posted his life story on his My Space you will have to read it from the beginning, which it only has 3 entries, but if I get some comments on it I will update it more often. PLEASE READ IT! w w w. m y s p a c e . c o m / s t a c c a t o b l u e s u m m e r s (take out the spaces of course and there is an underscore between the first and last name, but the site won't let me put it there.)_**

**_Well other than that I'm sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like, I've been busy with Band, and school and Church. By the way, I have been baptized…YAY ME! Oh and I got the Wolfwood's Cross Punisher Pendant….yeah…it's as awesome as you think…_**

****

Oh yeah, an dI would really like it if someone e-mailed me or something about a proposition, because I am looking for someone who could perhaps draw a picture of Staccato for me. Or maybe some fanart...more the Staccato thing though.

_**Well c-ya love ya bye!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	31. And He is Let Go

Vash rolled out of bed, glancing at the clock as he headed towards the bathroom. He was going to look for a church for the ceremony today, and he had to get ready. Smiling at his lover in the other room, her sleeping form rolling over in her sleep, he closed the bathroom door.

Looking in the mirror after finishing his…duties, he poured a gracious amount of styling gel into his hands and readied it for his hair. Stopping he realized he only spiked his hair all those years for Rem. Rem was the only woman he truly loved, she was his mother, his mentor, and his best friend. But now he had Meryl. And Knives as well, along with Milly. He wasn't Rem's little boy anymore.

Pulling the gel through his hair, he spiked the blonde locks in all different directions. Instead of making it straight up, he spiked every strand in a different way. Creating what he'd heard about in books on the ship about pop culture of the 21st century.

Smiling at his new creation, he realized that losing the jacket all those months ago, and now just the little task of changing his hair style, freed himself from the woman he worshipped for so long. He would always love Rem, that was certain, but it was time to be released from his mother's loving arms. Turning his head upwards, he closed his eyes, and watched as Rem smiled, walking away forever. A tear streamed down his cheek, but at her departure, Vash smiled.

* * *

Knives carried the sleeping woman in his arms, kicking the door of the hotel office open. Milly had fallen asleep crying in his arms as he apologized over and over. She never actually said she would forgive him, but he knew she wouldn't. He wasn't looking for forgiveness. He was looking for confession. The night before, he'd not only confessed to the beauty in his arms what he was, and how wrong he'd chosen to be, but he'd confessed to himself that for over a century, he was wrong.

Walking up the stairs he gently took each step so as not to wake her up from her beautiful slumber. Everything about her was beautiful. Her body, her face, her character, and especially her eyes, which her now closed in dreaming. Her opinions meant more to him than even his own. When he first met her, waking up that day after Vash brought him into that little town, he knew that she was definitely the strangest human he'd ever met. He knew then that she was different.

It had only taken two weeks for her to actually change him. It was definitely a miracle. After one hundred and thirty years of living in darkness, and casting his curse upon others, she was the one to break him. _I see now why the priest betrayed me. He actually saw the same thing in this woman, that I see now._ Staring off into his own world, he spoke out into the air exactly what he saw. "Peace."

Bending his knees, he twisted the door knob, kicking the false wood door open. Knives set the statuesque woman down on one of the beds, pulling down the blankets of the other before laying her down under the covers, pulling her shoes off before tucking her in. Gazing down at her sleeping form he finally realized what feeling he bottled up inside. He truly did love her. More than he ever loved anyone, or anything, he loved her. And he loved the feeling…of loving her.

Leaning over, he slowly kissed her lips lightly, chills being sent down his spine as their lips touched. The feeling of being one washed over him, and it was incredible. That one chaste kiss was the most awesome thing he'd ever felt. Pulling back, he smiled. This was the woman he would die for.

* * *

Vash smiled as he watched his brother carry Milly into his hotel room. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he walked down the stairs and into town.

His attire was anew, no longer wearing the classic red coat, or even a black tank top, instead he wore a long sleeved black shirt, and a fitting pair of blue jeans. Vash's crazy hair just completed his own declaration of freedom.

The snow had stopped falling, and only a little was left on the ground, telling him that this cold fantasy on Gunsmoke was almost over. Realizing what a difference the snow now was going to make in the future, he smiled. That could have been his link to Eden. The water created by the melting snow, all over Gunsmoke, might actually be what would create vegetation on that desert wasteland.

Smiling at the people walking by, he realized, no one recognized him anymore. He isn't Vash the Stampede anymore…just Vash. Yes. He was Vash Saverem. No longer the Humanoid Typhoon, but just a peace loving family man with his dear fiancé, brother, and best friend. Life was looking better for him…after all these years.

* * *

_Looking around, Milly was met with a pair of familiar eyes. "Nicholas." She whispered as he walked towards her. _

_Wolfwood never said a word as he wrapped his arms around her for the first time in so long. "I miss you…"_

_Milly had tears streaming down her face as she kissed him lightly. "I've missed you too."_

"_I missed my children." He told her, brushing the tears away from her face._

"_Nicholas, I'm so sorry…I didn't know that he-"_

"_Shh…" he put a finger on her lips to quiet his brunette beauty. "I know. He didn't even know he was doing that. He's not that person anymore."_

_Milly nodded. "I know…but how can I forgive him?"_

_Wolfwood shook his head. "You don't." At her confused expression he told her. "You accept him. Not what he did. Just him."_

_Milly smiled. "I love him…and I love you."_

"_I know." He smiled. "I'm so happy that you aren't crying for me anymore." He kissed her again. "I never want to see you cry again. I want you to love."_

_Gazing up at him she told him. "I do. And I'm just lucky enough to be able to love two people in my life."_

_He looked down at her and smiled again. "And thanks to him, I get to see my children again." As he said that, many boys and girls ran out to him cheering wildly._

_Milly was unable to hold back the tears of joy as she watched her first love play with the children he knew so well. "I'm so glad that they are here."_

"_Children never go to hell." He said to her. "The only people who go to hell are demons. Or those who never saw the light."_

_Milly smiled again. "And Knives sees the light."_

"_Better than anyone. You are the way to the light Milly. You bring it out to anyone you meet. You saved me." He dismissed the children back to the garden and took her face in his hands. "And that is why I fell in love with you." He then kissed her deeper than ever before. "And why Knives loves you." He kissed her again, smiling. "Now wake up to him."_

_The brunette grinned largely. "Thank you."

* * *

_

Milly looked over at the clock. 3:00 p.m. She never slept this late. Sitting up, she watched as Knives woke up as well.

Gazing at her, the first thing he said to her was: "I'm sorry."

"I know." She smiled. "But I can't forgive you."

Knives nodded.

"But I love you anyways."

He smiled lightly, standing up and walking towards her. Melting once again as he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Becoming one with her, he realized, he was finally at peace in her arms. As long as she was near, he was at peace.

* * *

_**Note: I know, I never update anymore. I'm sorry. I was going to update last week, but I was told at the last minute that I was going to Gatlinburg Tennesee to Winter Xtreme. It was awesome. Anyone who didn't go missed out on it. It was great. I came home in love with Lincoln Brewster. I got his autograph! YAY! Well I'm done for this chappy. I hope it was acceptable.**_

_**The original idea was to give Vash a fohawk, if any of you don't know what that is, it is a Mohawk that is made by spiking your hair a certain way rather than shaving your head. It wasn't going to be really thin, like some people make them, but a thick bushy fohawk. But I had too many negative comments from my friends and finally decided against it. Luckily it wasn't a big change in the chapter so I was able to change it really fast. Well that's all for now!**_

_**C-ya love ya bye!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	32. And They Invite

Meryl set the final box down in her bedroom, popping her back as she stood. Their new home was lovely…for such a fair price, that is. Having gotten hers and Milly's final paycheck from Bernardelli as well as the saved up pay from their new jobs, they could at last afford a house.

The new accommodations were a two story, three-bedroom house. The upstairs had two bedrooms—for Milly and Knives—and the lower level consisted of the den, kitchen and Meryl and Vash's bedroom. There was a bathroom on each floor.

"Is that it?" Vash asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah." Pushing her hair behind her ears, Meryl kissed Vash on the cheek. "Milly and I are going out, I'll be back later, 'kay?"

The blonde man grabbed her hand as she walked away, causing her to turn to him.

Met with the stampede's famous "puppy dog eyes" she smirked. "It's not working."

"But I haven't seen you all day!" he whined, yanking her arm lightly.

"You see me now." Meryl stated, attempting to pull away.

Pulling her down so he was the only thing holding her up, he whispered huskily in her ear, "Yes, but I haven _seen_ you."

Meryl pushed against him. "And the less you'll see later if you don't let me go."

Reluctantly, he released her. "Where are you doing?"

"Out." She smiled, then stopped. "Have you changed your name yet?"

Vash laughed nervously. "Oh uh…well, you see…"

Meryl furrowed her brow, scowling at him. "I would really like it if I could marry Vash and **not** Erics Norton next month. You know?"

"Yeah yeah. You'd better be happy I ever had 'amnesia' back then or else we couldn't _legally_ get married at all." He smiled.

"Mmhm." Meryl smirked. "Whatever. Anyways, don't mention my name…or Milly's….oh or Knives. I don't want everyone to know Vash Saverem is really Vash the Stampede."

Vash laughed lightly. "So tell me," he whispered once again, "how does it feel to be engaged to a wanted outlaw?"

Meryl smiled. "Like an idiot." And with that she laughed, hurrying out the door.

Vash laughed too, scratching his head. "Such an odd girl." He said to himself. "And I love that about her."

"Pardon me if I'm interrupting you talking to yourself." A grey haired man walked into the room. "But the town hall closes at 4."

Vash looked at his watch. "Shit." The tall, ex-gunman tussled his own hair a bit. "Come on, you're coming with me, Knives."

"Ugh…fine."

* * *

Meryl smiled at the many wonderful dresses in the boutique. The various colors and styles caused her eyes to remain transfixed on every little quality of the different materials and designs. "So beautiful…"

Milly, however, looked more confused, rather than in awe. "Are you sure we can find a wedding gown here? These are really colorful for a bride to wear."

Meryl laughed. "We aren't here for my dress." Smirking she grabbed her friends hand. "We're here for yours."

Milly immediately stopped. "But Meryl, I don't wear dresses…" she whined.

"You will at my wedding." Meryl pulled her friend through the store. "I can't have my maid of honor in slacks and tennis shoes."

"Maid of honor?"

Meryl looked back at Milly "Yeah you…" she was interrupted by a pair of teary blue eyes.

"You want **me **to be your maid of honor?" She was appalled.

"You don't want to be?" Meryl had to admit to herself she felt a bit saddened by this. Milly was her best friend, she _had_ to be the one!

"It's not that." Milly said, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "I'm just stocked!"

"Shocked. And you shouldn't be. You're like my sister. Who else would I-ACK!" Meryl was caught in one of Milly's well-known hugs. "Uh Milly…you can put me down now." The small woman said in a raspy voice.

The brunette set her friend down, laughing nervously. "Sorry, Meryl."

Meryl smiled. "Now, we need to get you measured. I have Karen and Jessica's measurements right here so…"

Milly made a false frown. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Milly."

"Okay…"

* * *

Vash tried his best to seem normal, sitting across from the lawyer in charge of changing his name.

"Tell me again, Mr. Norton," The man said in a nasally voice. "Why do you want to change your name?"

"Well," Vash started, clasping his hands together. "After my accident someone named me Ericks. But I find Vash Saverem to be a more name to suit me."

"Right." The man stated, unconvinced. "Well if you'll just sign here, we'll be all done." He handed papers and a pen to Vash, allowing the ex-gunman to put his signature.

"Congratulations." He smiled falsely. "You are now Vash Saverem."

Walking out of the office, Vash waved to his dark haired brother as he walked out of the attorney's office. "You're now looking at Vash Saverem."

Knives rolled his eyes. "Okay…let's go."

Vash smiled "Yup. To the tux shop!"

His brother raised a brow. "And you're expecting me to tag along I'm guessing."

"Of course. My best man needs a tuxedo to wear."

Knives smirked. "Then hurry up."

* * *

Vash walked up behind Meryl, kidding her on the back of the neck. "What are you doing" He mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Meryl closed her eyes, laying her head back against him. "I'm trying to make out a guest list."

"Oh." He moved, kneeling next to her. "Did you invite Monica, from Inepril?"

"Mhm."

"Milly's family?"

"Yup."

"Doc?"

"Uh-huh."

"Frank Marlon?"

"Why would I invite him?" Meryl turned to him, her brow raised.

Vash shrugged. "He's fun to hang around with."

Meryl sighed. "Just promise me you won't get drunk." She told him, writing the other name on the list.

Vash laughed. "Don't worry. Besides, he's sober now. Remember?"

"You can't always trust that."

Vash nodded. "I promise I won't drink." Kissing her lightly he added, "I don't want to ruin my vision of you."

Meryl smiled, kissing him back, soon discovering he wished to deepen the kiss. His lips tore away from hers as they traveled down her neck. Something was jabbing into her back, however, and she quickly decided a new action.

Vash was still on his knees, kissing her neck and shoulder. Meryl pushed against him, causing him to fall back against the floor. Knocking his head lightly against the floor, he was met with stifled giggles from his dark-haired lover.

He smirked, pulling her down on top of him. "That's not funny."

Meryl smiled. "Really? I seem to think it is."

Frowning he whined. "Why do you take such pleasure in my pain?"

Cupping his lower region, she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Sometimes it's the best way to get it."

A growl-like moan escaped his lips as her hand slightly tightend around him. Vash rolled over, laying her against the floor. Pulling her hands above her head, their fingers entwined in each other, he kissed her fiercely, hearing and feeling her moan into the kiss.

"Mm…Vash." She said, pulling away. "Bed…"

Vash smirked. "No…" and he kissed her again. He was soon met with her sweet surrender.

* * *

"Ugh…" Meryl rolled over out of the bed. It was her day off and she hated to be woken up. Especially with it being only two days before her wedding, nerves caused her to lose sleep already.

Trudging towards the knocking door, Meryl yawned. "Hold on a minute! I'm coming!" Meryl wiped her eyes, opening the door. In the next moment she was picked up in a gigantic hug.

"Oh Ms. Meryl!" Said a dark haired woman, waving Meryl's body around like a rag doll, "You're finally getting married!"

"Meryl was finally released form the woman's clutches and regained her breath. "hi…Mrs. … Thompson…"she greeted between breaths. "You're two days early, you know?"

Mrs. Thompson siled. "Yup. You know the old saying! 'The early bird catches the worm!'"

Meryl laughed. "What's the worm to catch?"

The woman held a confused look on her face, but smiled in spite of it. "Now Ms. Meryl, you remember Mighael and Mabel."

A guy and girl stepped forward, both of them a little older than Milly. "The twins!" Meryl said happily.

"And Maggie. And Zoey. And Chris, and Joseph. And Zoey's daughter, Cloey!"

"Of course. I can never forget Milly's family!" Meryl smiled nervously. "But where are you going to sleep for the next few nights?" Meryl asked. _Please not here….please not here!_

"Oh we rented a few hotel rooms."

Meryl sighed in relief. "Well Milly's still asleep upstairs so…" The group of them ran upstairs, not listening for Meryl to finish.

The many members of the Thompson family rushed up the stairs, unbelievably quiet. Opening the first door they found a closed. Then a bathroom. Then a spare room, another closet, and finally the last room, which had to be Milly's.

Opening the door quietly, they peeped in on Milly…and the man snuggled next to her. Milly was in her pajamas, but Knives was half naked, with his arms wrapped around her sleeping form.

Mrs. Thompson gasped, waking Knives instantly.

"Damn…" he muttered, now poking Milly in her ribs.

"What is it Knivesy-poo?" (A/N: Remember Aine?)

Knives acquired a pink stain on his cheeks. "Woman, wake up."

"Why?"

"Your family."

Milly immediately sat up, her slightly unbuttoned top revealing the slightest bit of her bra. "Oh…mother…" she smiled innocently.

Milly's mother smiled suddenly, telling the children to leave before running towards Milly. "Oh Milly!"

Milly was surprised, as was Knives, at the accepting hug of her mother. "Mother?"

"Oh Milly! This is wonderful!"

Knives finally spoke up. "It is?"

"Why yes!" Her mother smiled. "It's going to be a double wedding!"

Knives nearly fell over from shock. _She's just like her daughter…_

"Oh no Mother, we're not getting married…"

"But you two…and he was…" Mrs. Thompson was appalled at her daughter's actions.

"No…we didn't. We were just asleep. Mother, meet Knives Saverem."

"Oh." Now she was the one with the pink stain on her cheeks. Deciding it best to take her blush out on humor, she held out her hand towards Knives. "Nice to meet you…My name is Julianne Thompson…and you are Knivesy-poo, correct?"

Knives had never been so red, hearing Milly's giggles, but shook her hand in spite of it. "Just Knives, please."

_**

* * *

Note: I know, I actually updated on time! Aren't ya proud? Well what did you think, are my talents coming back to me, are is it only getting worse? Please review! My goal is 150! Oh, and just as a question…what has been your favorite chapter in this story (or if you have read the other stories what is your favorite story) so far?**_

_**Thankies!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	33. And They Marry

Today was the long awaited day. The wedding of Meryl Elizabeth Stryfe and Vash Saverem. Now he stood at the alter, waiting for the love of his life to enter the door. His hands were crossed in front of him. His vest was deep red, like his old jacket, and his tie matched it, both in a satin-like material that he could only find on the fallen ship. His top button on his jacket held a red fabric geranium and his hair was loose around his face.

Knives could sense his brother's nervousness as he stood behind. He was wearing a black jacket as well, only a red fabric rose was in his button. His vest was deep blue, and his tie was silver and made of cloth. His grey hair spiked up in its usual manner. He tried to calm his brother telepathically before the church doors opened to reveal the first person to walk down the isle.

Sandy walked down the isle, her hair in a single braid and twisted into a braid. She sprinkled fabric flower petals as she slowly headed towards the front of the church. It looked as though she was restraining the urge to skip down the isle and keep her steps in time with the music. Her blue dress was like any other dress one would see on a little girl, frilly at the ends with puffy sleeves.

Next to her with the rings was Tonas. He wore a simple classic black tuxedo with a bow tie.

After them were two bridesmaids wearing simple lavender strapless satin gowns. Karen and Jessica each held a bouquet of baby's breath in their hands. Karen's hair was loose with the exception of the thin sides pulled back into a lacy barrette. Jessica's hair was in the same style, but it waved more than Karen's and was darker.

Knives' attention was soon sparked by the next person. Milly. Her dress was midnight blue, flowing down to the ground with a split along her left leg from the knee down. From her right foot began a trail of glitter spiraling up her legs, around her back and over her torso. The top was held against her with a strap that went around her neck and connected back to the dress bodice. Milly's hair was twisted in multiple places in the back and pinned many times with white pins. Her bangs, however, since they'd grown a little more, were slid to the right of her face in a ribbon-lie style. Her brunette hair was highlighted lightly.

Milly had black eyeliner on, and no eye-shadow. But there were sparkles detailing her eyes and cheeks and light blush as well. She held a bouquet of white roses. She was so beautiful that it sent the destroyer of mankind into a state of awe.

Vash was the next one to stand in awe. The bridal march began to play as Meryl walked into the sanctuary. Her long white dress pooled at the floor, and dragged about two feet behind her. The neo silk material was the first layer and followed by a thin lace overthrow over the skirt. The bodice was almost a corset style, with the hourglass figure it gave Meryl. It was detailed with baby blue flower embroidery.

Her lavender eyes were lined with black and shadowed with blue. Her cheeks were shaded with a light sparkly pink, suiting her pale natural features well. In her hands was a bouquet of white roses and a few randomly placed red geraniums.

Karen and Jessica took their places with Milly soon gathering next to them. Meryl walked up to the man of her dreams and smiled at him, then turned to the preacher as planned.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to bind the two in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate in which they shall enter truthfully and for the rest of their lives. Into this relationship these two come to be joined unless anyone here has a reason these two should not be wed. If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He stood silent for a moment as the church members stared at the couple at the front.

"Very well, then Vash, you may say your vows."

Vash turned to Meryl and pulled a paper out of his pocket. "Meryl. I've known you for 4 years now. Always, I would gaze at you from across the bar that I dragged you into, hoping that you would loosen up long enough for me to confess the words I always wanted you to hear. I was screaming in my mind to tell you how beautiful you are, and how caring you are. Even though you were strict, I knew you cared. I knew you didn't want me in trouble, but I made you mad anyways, just to have some reason for you to touch me. I knew that even if you hit me in hatred, there was some sort of passion for me. Another reason is just to see the natural fire in your eyes. It was beautiful.

"I knew you were beautiful from the moment I met you, but I didn't know I loved you until I woke up in that small town outside of L.R. You nursed me back to health and feeling your gentle hands re-bandage me every day…I knew then I loved you. Just knowing that you cared so much as to die for me told me that you were the one for me. I fought back the urge so many times just to pull you into my arms and kiss you. I actually hugged you once and it felt so wonderful I didn't want to let go, feeling your body against mine, your scent of your hair…and just knowing that it was you I was holding made me want to hold you longer.

"You confessed to me in the snow, who could ask for more? You didn't even get to finish the sentence before I kissed you, hoping to God you were going to say you loved me, because if not I was going to look like an idiot. Once I realized I had kissed you though, I savored it, knowing that might be the only chance I ever get to be so close to you. That kiss, however, was only the beginning. Thanks to Knives and Milly I was able to propose to you. I knew you'd say yes, even though you fought against it at first, because you love me too.

"I can talk forever about the ups of our relationship, but there are so many more wrongs that you have suffered because of me. I hurt you physically, and emotionally. I have caused others to hurt you. I'm sorry for that. I used to cry myself to sleep at night, wishing to never see you again, fearing that if you followed me again, you'd get hurt even worse. The last thing I wanted was to lose you. And this will be my way of saying I never will. I love you, Meryl Stryfe…I will always love you, no matter what. So please, take this ring, and be my wife, for all of my days." He placed the gold band on Meryl's slim finger, holding her hand in his own for a moment, his other hand lightly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Meryl was in awe just by the gentleness of his voice, and the words spoken caused her to weep in happiness. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to say her vows to him.

"Thank you Vash." The preacher said, as he turned to Meryl. "Now Meryl, you say your vows to Vash."

Meryl sniffed, taking a deep breath before opening the paper in her hand. "Your vows were so beautiful," she said, laughing lightly. "I saw you as nothing more than a goof the first time. I didn't want to admit to myself how handsome you were, or that you were so nimble as to save us and make it look like good luck. Jealousy ensued as you met Marianne, and she told me that I would know what love was one day. I just shrugged it off. Seeing you drunk with Frank Marlon that time, broke my heart more than ever. I had just decided how much I liked you, and how fast my feelings for you had appeared, and I saw you in a state I never wanted to see you in.

"Even though you did get drunk and act like an idiot however, you still saved thousands of people just the next day, even though you could have easily died in the process. And I fell for you again, and followed you into another town. When you were tied up and landed in my lap in that saloon so long ago, I blushed furiously , but didn't want to move, until you insulted me. And when you considered her a lady and never glanced twice at me, I took it hard and hated you for making me love you. I hated my feelings for you, and I hated you…I guess that's what they mean when they say there's a thin line between love and hate.

"After I realized exactly who you were, I knew I'd never have a chance with you. And the fact that you abandon me so may times in order to talk to other women hurt me even more. I hated your shallowness. I loved you more than any other women you flirted with, but they were beautiful and I was…well…I was Meryl. I was imperfect. I hated myself for loving you…I hated love…

"I thought you died in Augusta, and I couldn't do anything. I slept during work, I cried at night when I should have been sleeping. And other days I would sit and do nothing but think of you. I would think of all the missed opportunities, and the fact that I'd never see you again. Then I found out that you were alive. I had never been so happy in my life. Milly and I were gone within half an hour on a bus to find you.

"I sat with you on a cliff outside of New Oregon, handing you a handkerchief and sitting beside you. In my mind I was telling you so many things, and the words were coming out all wrong. I decided not to tell you then, because I was just happy that I could see you again. You ran away again just the next day. I was so mad at you. But I attempted to walk through the typhoon to get to you. Milly called me crazy…I guess I was, but I wasn't going to let you get away from me. By the time I got to you it was too late. You were hurt again and I didn't even know why. I just saw you crying. I wanted to hold you, hug you, and tell you everything was okay. But I was too scared. That was my weakness. Fear.

"I stayed awake one night and heard you and Wolfwood talking about everything. I wanted to take away your pain, but once again I couldn't say anything to you. When Wolfwood died I finally told you to let me know everything. I didn't expect for you to actually tell me. I guess you thought I would understand why you had to go. But it just made me want to be closer to you. And then you killed someone all because of me. I shouldn't have followed you, and what I did caused you to kill for the first time. For that I'm sorry. Even after I took you and patched you up, I didn't have the courage to hold you and let you cry on my shoulder. Instead I listened to your screams from outside the room. And it tore me apart from the inside out.

"When you left to talk to Knives I attempted to tell you everything. But I couldn't do it. The memory of sitting under the stars with you however, stayed with me forever. Giving me the fuel to stay and wait for you. To quit my job and wait for you to come back like I knew you would. When you came back to me, I ran to you, and unfortunately passed out. But I knew I was in your arms, and that was all that mattered.

"I finally realized that the thing that gave me courage to tell you what I felt, was the memory of being in your arms. And after I told you…well after we kissed…I knew that I would be able to go to your arms any time I wanted to. Vash, you can come into my arms too. Take this ring and be my husband, Vash Saverem, for all of my days." Placing the larger band on his finger she intertwined their hands and they both turned back to the preacher with teary eyes.

"The vows have been said. With power of the great God almighty, and the town of December, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And that is exactly was Vash did. He kissed Meryl unlike any other time he'd ever kissed her. Expressing all of his feelings in that one kiss. "I love you." He whispered against her lips as they pulled away.

"I love you too." She said, before Milly tapped her on the shoulder.

Milly smiled. "The reception is waiting!"

Meryl and Vash laughed. "Right Milly." Meryl said, walking out of the church smiling at the many guests at the wedding.

This was the beginning of a new life.

* * *

**_Note: Yeah I started at the beginning. I couldn't think of a better way to start it off and so I did like this. Okay 1 more chapter and maybe an Epilogue left! By the way, this is the third wedding I've ever written and the first one without the help of Zhen Ji. How'd I do?_**

_**C-ya!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


	34. And the Epilogue

The light of the moons shined down through the thin curtains on the newly-wed couple sitting on the couch. Vash was shirtless as the two of them watched the movie. He was more interested in the woman next to him rather than the motion picture. Meryl however, was deeply involved with the characters, shedding tears as one passed away from an old worldly disease.

Even more tears were shed as the deceased lover began singing a final serenade to his lost love and the rest of the people in the church joined in, singing about love and living. Gripping on to Vash she felt his arm wrap around her and began thinking of what could have happened to him so many times. Feeling his scars on his chest she traced the memories of the past. The deepest one was the one across his right pectoral muscle. Her finger traced the inside of the old wound.

"Vash?" She stated quizzically, looking up at him.

Vash looked down at her, "Yeah?"

"Feel this…this scar here. Does it feel different to you?"

He moved his real hand to the scar on his chest, running his fingers across it. "No. Why?"

"It does to me…it feels…shallower…"

Vash looked at her oddly, feeling it again. "You're right. That's weird."

Meryl thought for a second. "Could it be growing up?"

"No." He responded. "I don't think so. It's over thirty years old…I don't think it would start healing all of the sudden now."

"Yeah…but it is." Removing her hand, she placed it on her chin, thinking again. "Could it be a plant thing, slow healing of scars?"

"I don't know. Knives would though. We could ask him about it." He smiled. "Maybe my scars will be gone one day." He said cheerfully.

Meryl smiled back, though slightly hoping not all of them would. Not only was she physically attracted to the scars and battle memories visible on his body, but moreover she was attracted to the proof of his selflessness. The very faint scar on his cheek was the reminder of the first life he took to save her. Even that one was fading though. "Will he still be awake?" She looked at the clock. "It's past midnight."

"He's awake." He said, opening his eyes from, most likely, talking to his brother. "He's in Milly's room."

"Oh."

* * *

"Are you sure it's fading?" Knives said, looking at his brother's old wounds. "I don't see a difference."

"Feel it." Meryl said, taking Knives' hand and pushing it against the scar.

At first Knives was hesitant of touching the wound that was probably an indirect effect of his own actions, but then he felt lightly the deep scar. "I can't tell the difference. I never felt it before." He stated simply.

Meryl thought for a second, before remembering something else. She raised up her shirt slightly to look at the scar on her stomach. It too was fading away. Even her old stretch marks were loosing their darker shade. "My scar is fading as well." She pointed out.

Vash touched it. "It is."

Even Knives knew this. "Perhaps…" he thought for a second. "Well maybe…"

"What?" The couple said together.

"Maybe my powers of healing you two went farther than I thought." He said, brushing his fingers through his silvery grey hair.

"But wouldn't that have been noticeable the day it happened?" Vash asked.

"Not necessarily. Maybe it took time for your body to regenerate from the inside. I'm not saying your arm is going to grow back, in fact I doubt it will…but some of your scars will most likely heal, and others will become less deep."

Vash was slightly disappointed. "So I will still have to live with theses scars." He stated.

"Yes. But they won't look as bad. And perhaps one day you can take that metal grate off of your shoulder. And your metal ribs as well." Knives informed him. "Meryl…do you mind if I ask you something?"

Meryl looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Did you experience any pain during your first experience in intercourse." Despite his awkwardness at feeling his brothers pectoral, the statement came out clearly and unflinching.

"What!" Meryl was in a yelling whisper, trying not to wake up her friend in the next room.

"Just asking. I need to know as to see how much I have done."

Meryl breathed in deeply, then exhaled in a sigh. "Yes. I did. Just normal pain for anyone. Why?"

"Was there any blood?"

Vash was feeling just as awkward as his wife as she responded. "A little. Why do you need to know."

"I was right. When I healed you, I also healed your childhood wounds." He smirked. "I gave you back your virginity."

Meryl smiled. Vash was her first. Her second first, but her first. "But that doesn't mean…"

"No. Unfortunately I don't know if I have effected you deeply enough to give you that much back." He frowned.

Vash knew what she was thinking and gripped her hands. "I'm glad that he did what he did. We shared the same experience."

Meryl smiled, her eyes glistening. "Thank you Knives."

Knives smirked again, waving them out of his room and walking back into Milly's. "Good night."

* * *

It was a six month anniversary and where was she? Leaning on a toilet seat, puking as Vash sat outside waiting. That was the fourth day she'd been ill and he was beginning to worry. She could keep some things down and some things she'd throw up immediately. Not only was it worrying him, but it was ruining their sex life. How was he supposed to make love to her if she was throwing up every day and sometimes at night too? When he was cautious and decided not to try so that she could be free to get to the bathroom, she didn't throw up, but if he attempted to have any fun, she'd be puking all night.

"Meryl. You really should go to the doctor." He yelled from outside the door, knocking against the wall with his head.

"I'm..ugh…I'm fine. It's just a virus. It'll be gone in a few days." She yelled back, followed by another vomiting episode.

"You said that 3 days ago." He told her. "Don't make me have to get Milly to take you." He grinned as she complied to him, reluctantly.

He should use Milly's name more often.

* * *

Vash was waiting again. This time he was in a doctors office next to Meryl, who was lying on a bed next to a pink plastic pan. They did numerous tests and finally the doctor came back out.

"I have the results."

* * *

"Is she going to stop vomiting everywhere now?" Knives smirked. "Or should I get the mop back out."

Milly looked at her friend with worry. "What's wrong with you Meryl?"

Vash laughed at his brother. "Get the mop back out because-"

Meryl cut him off with the reply. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**Note: That was the Epilogue. Yup that's the end. No more unseen scars. Maybe one day no more scars for this group. Don't ya love a happy ending… Yeah I never got any fanart…but hey, I'm happy with the amount of reviews I got. Extremely happy.**_

_**Well I love you all. I have many other ideas. One for Trigun, one for Drake and Josh, and another for Samurai Champloo. I hope to get started with one soon. Wish me luck!**_

_**Love ya!**_

_**DPA(Pyro)**_


End file.
